Circle Sky
by Gie
Summary: A Ranma/Gargoyles Crossover. One day Ranma and Akane receive unexpected but very welcome news in the mail from an acquaintance in China! Read and find out what happens to our favorite couple as they begin a new chapter in their lives. Gomen--nothing n
1. Chapter One--Mail Call!

  
Circle Sky   
By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

A Ranma 1/2 and Gargoyles Crossover 

Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane and their familiars are not mine. They   
are Takahashi Rumiko-sama's. They've just come over to my place   
for a bit...for a sleepover, yeah, that's the ticket. 

Goliath and his familiars are the Big Mouse's (not Mousse)   
grotesques. Although, they have decided to perch on my roof for   
awhile. 

Aiden Ferguson is Christine Morgan's little gargess, and has asked for   
permission to attend the sleepover. She said yes, but to make sure she   
actually got some sleep. 

Any unfamiliar characters, such as Shiun, are mine. Sit down and get   
to know them, you just might find a new friend. 

Timeline: Well, I guess you could say it is after the manga is over with   
(i.e.. Saffron and the wedding) in Ranma, but time has passed and they   
just graduated from school. It's several years after Hunter's Moon in   
the Gargoyles line. (Although there were no Chronicles) I will end   
up diverging from the timeline some, but since this is my story, I have   
the right to, ne? Alright, on with the show.   
  


Circle Sky 

Chapter One: The Unexpected is Always Expected 

The day started out like any other in the Nerima ward: the sun   
was shining, the birds were singing, and peace radiated from every   
fluffy cloud in the sky. This scene greeted Saotome Ranma as he stood   
in the backyard, performing a simple kata to limber up his muscles. A   
koi flipped through the air and Ranma stopped mid-form to address the   
other person occupying the yard with him.   
  
"Hey, Akane? Um, do you want to go for a walk and get some   
ice cream?" He spoke softly. "I'll even buy." 

Tendo Akane looked up from the book she was reading on one   
of the boulders that lined the rim of the koi pond. She glanced at   
Ranma, raised an eyebrow and inquired with a small smile on her face,   
"What's the occasion? Are they giving away free ice cream to people   
who bring in uncute tomboys?" 

Ranma blushed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope.   
I'm just glad that school is finally over with. It's a beautiful day out   
here and Pops an' Mr. Tendo have been layin' off our backs about   
getting married. That's reason enough to celebrate." 

Akane closed her book and nodded in agreement. "I am really   
glad about that last part. After that last wedding attempt, it's nice to   
have a break from their nagging." She frowned a bit. "Although, they   
have been too quiet lately. Maybe they are up to something?" 

Ranma shrugged. "I hope not. I like the peace and quiet." He   
blushed a bit and rubbed his toe into the grass. "So you want to go?" 

Akane jumped off the rock and moved to go inside the house.   
"Sure, Ranma. That's sounds like a great idea. I'll be right back."   
She smiled at him and went into the house. 

Ranma watched her go, a silly little smile dancing across his   
face. He shook his head and started back into his kata. 'Man, she sure   
is cute. I really like this Akane much better than the angry one. I'm   
sure glad we've been getting along better lately. She even listens to   
me more than she used to. Although, she could always listen more, but   
hey, I'm not taking the good luck for granted.' He sighed inwardly.   
'Even so, I sort of wish that the wedding attempt were successful. I   
wouldn't mind bein' married to this Akane.' He shook his head again   
and went around to the front of the house to wait for Akane. 

As she went to her room to put her book away and grab a   
sweater, Akane thought back through the past year. 'I really like this   
Ranma. We're getting along so well now. I really hope it stays this   
way. Ever since that botched wedding attempt, the name-calling and   
quarrels have gone down to a bare minimum. I wonder if Ranma   
noticed, too.' She sighed. 'Oh well, I don't want to ruin our string of   
good luck. Even the other fiancées have been staying away. That   
really calls for a celebration.' By this time, Akane had reached the   
front gate, where Ranma was waiting patiently. She smiled at him and   
indicated she was ready to go. 

Ranma smiled back at her. They started off down the sidewalk   
toward the ice cream parlor, side by side, content in each other's   
presence. As they walked along, Ranma kept sneaking glances at his   
walking companion out of the corner of his eye. "Man, she sure is cute   
today. That sweater looks really good on her. I wonder if...' Ranma   
hesitated in his thought, reached his hand out a bit and gently took hold   
of Akane's empty hand. He closed his eyes, expecting a malleting for   
his forwardness. 

Akane was daydreaming about the future as she walked along.   
Ranma's gesture startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up at   
Ranma, with his eyes closed. She smiled softly at him, gave a   
reassuring squeeze, and intertwined her fingers with his. He shot open   
his eyes and looked down at the smiling Akane. He released the breath   
he wasn't aware he was holding and gave her a shy smile back. He   
squeezed her hand back and sighed contentedly. Akane moved a little   
closer to him and sighed back. Both had the same thought run through   
their heads. 'I can feel this is going to be a good day today.' They   
arrived at the parlor and ordered their ice cream. They sat down, ate   
their snack, and made small talk, happy to be in each other's company. 

An hour later, they left the shop, stomach's full and laughing   
over some joke Ranma had made. As they headed for home, Ranma   
took up Akane's hand again as if it was perfectly natural. She leaned   
a bit on Ranma's shoulder and after a bit, asked him, "Ranma, are   
you happy?" 

He looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess I   
am. Why do you ask? Are you happy?" 

"I guess I was just wondering. Yes, I am happy." Akane   
sighed, contentedly. After a little ways walking, Akane started again,   
hesitating. "Um...Ranma? I know we have been getting along a lot   
better lately," Ranma nodded in reply, "and I was just wondering   
something. I'd like you to answer it as truthfully as possible, if you   
can." Ranma's grin slowly left his face, to be replaced with a   
concerned look. "Well, you see, I have been thinking about this lately,   
and I was just wondering." Akane hesitated. She didn't want to ruin   
the good mood that existed between the two of them. She swallowed   
and blurted out the question on her mind. "Which...which fiancée do   
you like the most?" 

Ranma looked startled at the question. He closed his eyes and   
thought how he was going to answer Akane's inquiry. He knew this   
subject was going to come up sometime, and he decided to answer it   
truthfully; Akane deserved that. He just didn't expect it so soon.   
"Well, to tell you the truth, Akane, I have been thinking about this for   
awhile. I've been trying to put everyone that thinks they have a 'claim'   
on me in some order." He took a breath and continued. 

"Kodachi is a loon. She has no claim over me, whatsoever.   
She only likes me because I said or did somethin' nice to her, once."   
Akane nodded in agreement. 

"Shampoo thinks she has a claim over me, through her Amazon   
laws. I could give a rat's ass about her laws; I'm not an Amazon, and   
we're not in China. She's a nice person, and I'd really like to see her   
be my friend, but I'm not marrying her." Akane nodded again. She   
knew he felt this way towards the purple-haired Amazon. 

"Ukyou does have a real claim over me. Even though I didn't   
know she was a girl at the time, and I was unaware of the engagement,   
she was engaged to me properly." Akane started to get a frown on her   
face. She knew it would come down to it being between Ukyou and   
her. "She's my oldest friend. I can tell her anything. She listens to   
what I say and she's a damn fine cook." 

He stopped and turned to Akane; she was looking down at her   
feet, dejected at what he was saying. He put a hand under her chin and   
lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. He noticed that tears   
were starting to build up in the corners. One leaked out and Ranma   
brushed it away with his thumb. "But that's all she is to me, Akane.   
She's my friend. She may have a claim on paper, but that's not where   
it counts. You are the one that is the most important to me. I…I like   
you, Akane. Only you." He smiled at her in reassurance. "Does that   
answer your question?" 

Akane sniffled a bit and smiled back at him. "Yes, Ranma, it   
does. Thank you. I like you, too." She reached up and tentatively   
gave him a hug. He brought his arms around her to return it. She   
whispered in his ear. "I like you a lot." They released each other and   
stepped back. She offered her hand to him. "I suppose we had better   
get back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." 

Ranma accepted the offered hand with a smile. "Yeah, I guess   
so. Let's go." And so they walked back to the house, hand in hand,   
happy they got something settled in their relationship. 

As they walked back, they were unaware of the third person   
that listened to their conversation. Ukyou watched them walk away,   
rivers of tears spilling down her cheeks. She had seen them come out   
of the ice cream parlor and had followed behind them a good pace.   
She had heard their entire conversation, and Ranma's description of   
their relationship got up her hopes up; but they were smothered when   
he professed his choice. 'Ranchan didn't really say he chose Akane,   
did he? He just said that he liked her, and I was his...friend. That   
means…that means I still maybe have a chance!' She ran after the   
pair, drying her eyes, grasping and clinging onto the last invisible   
strands of hope her heart and mind had fabricated, trying to come up   
with a plan to snag Ranma from Akane once and for all.   


*****   
  


Ranma and Akane reached the front gate and looked at each   
other. "We really don't want our families to know we have talked,   
Ranma. Let's keep it cool for awhile, okay? Otherwise, we'll be   
married off faster than we can blink an eye." Ranma nodded in   
agreement. He gave her hand one final squeeze and dropped it. He   
opened the gate for her and they went inside to the awaiting families. 

Everyone was gathered around in the living room; Kasumi was   
doing some darning, humming a happy tune; Nabiki was crunching   
numbers and pouring over her books; Soun and Genma were arguing   
over the shoji board, and Nodoka was reading a book. Kasumi looked   
up when she heard Ranma and Akane announce their arrival home.   
She got up and went over to the pair. She handed Ranma a letter.   
"Ranma, you got a letter in the mail, today. The return address is from   
Jusenkyo, China." 

Confusion flashed across Ranma's features. "Jusenkyo? Who   
would be writing me from there? What would they want?" 

Nodoka looked up from her book with a smile on her face.   
"You won't know unless you read it, son." 

Ranma looked to Akane and she shrugged. He tore open the   
letter and started to read it. "It's from Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's   
daughter." His eyes got bigger and bigger as he read down the page.   
Ranma threw the letter up in the air and shouted, "Yes! All right!   
Woo hoo!" 

As Ranma literally rebounded of the walls and ceiling in   
excitement, Akane grabbed the letter out of the air. "What does it   
say?" She started to read it out loud to everyone else in the room.   
"'Dear Ranma: I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. Some time   
ago I received a letter from Saotome Nodoka requesting us to let you   
know when the Springs of Drowned Boy and Girl return to us.'"   
Akane glanced up at Nodoka with a questioning look. She nodded   
back at Akane and motioned for her to continue reading. "'This letter   
is to inform you that my father, the Guide, and I have discovered that   
the Springs of Nannichuan and Nyannichuan has been relocated and   
refilled. Please feel free to come back to our area and pick up the cure   
for yourself and the others in your area. I do not know how long they   
will remain, so you might want to hurry. Hope to see you soon.   
Sincerely, Plum.'" She beamed at Ranma, happy for him. "Ranma,   
that's great news! Now you finally be cured." 

Ranma stopped dancing and looked at Akane, a huge grin on   
his face. "Yep! That's great news, all right. I can finally get rid of the   
red-haired menace! Woo hoo!" 

Nabiki spoke up. "Yes, congratulations, Ranma. Now, all you   
have to do is get to China. How are you going to do that?" 

Ranma looked at Nabiki and frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about   
that part. I don't have enough money for a train ticket, let alone a   
plane ticket. Where am I going to get the cash?" 

Nodoka spoke up. "Well, Ranma, I think I can help you out on   
this one. I have some money stashed away for a rainy day, plus, your   
father and I have not given you a graduation present yet. How does two   
tickets to China sound?" 

Ranma ran over to his mother, hope shining in his eyes, and   
gave her a hug. "Do you mean it, Mom? Really? Thanks a lot! I   
can't wait to go!" 

"That's very generous of you, Auntie Saotome," Kasumi   
smiled. "You said two tickets. Who's the other ticket for?" 

She shrugged. "Whomever Ranma wants to take with him." 

Genma appeared next to Ranma and placed his arm around his   
shoulders. "There's no question that you'll be taking me, right, son?   
You won't forget about your father in his time of need, will you?" 

Soun added his two cents, "He should take Akane, his fiancée,   
along. They should be together to witness this momentous event."   
Akane blushed silently. Nabiki raised an eyebrow in question toward   
her younger sister. 

Genma opened his mouth to protest, but not before the front   
door burst open and Ukyou barged in. Ukyou smiled, clinging to   
Ranma's arm. "Ranchan! I just heard the great news! Surely, you   
want to take your cute fiancée along, right?" 

Ryouga barged in from the backyard and grabbed Ranma's   
shirtfront, knocking Ukyou off Ranma's arm. "Ranma! How dare you   
think of looking for a cure without thinking of me first!" Ryouga   
yelled out. Ranma looked around at all of the expectant faces. He   
knew who he *wanted* to bring along, but it was a warring factor on   
who thought they *should* go along. 

"My son will be taking me." 

"He'll be taking his fiancée." 

"Uh huh, and he'll choose an uncute one over a cute one?   
Yeah, right. He'll choose me." 

"Ranma...you better choose me or else!" 

The arguments continued until Akane spoke up with a   
concerned gaze directed at Ryouga. "Ryouga, why are you interested   
in the Nannichuan?" 

Ryouga looked up at Akane's confused face, blushed and   
stuttered, "Um, hi there, Akane...Um well, you see, how are you doing   
today? I um...want to be sure Ranma doesn't screw this up for the   
other cursed people out there, for Mousse and Mr. Saotome, yeah,   
that's the ticket!" 

Kasumi smiled at Ryouga and said to him, "That's so   
thoughtful of you, Ryouga. What a considerate friend!" 

Ryouga blushed and scratched his head. "Um, yeah, that's it,   
yeah friend." 

Ukyou snorted off on the side and turned to Ranma. "Who are   
you going to take Ranchan? Have you decided?" 

Before Ranma could answer, Nodoka solved everyone's   
questions. She stepped in front of Genma and pointed her sheathed   
katana to his chest. "I think Ranma will make the correct decision by   
taking Akane. Don't you think that's right, husband?" 

Genma bigsweated and stepped back from the katana. Even   
sheathed, it still scared the hell out of him. "You're right, Nodoka. Of   
course, he'll take Akane. I don't know why I didn't see that choice   
right away. He can bring back water enough for the rest of us." He   
looked at Ranma. "Right, boy? Enough for *everyone*." He nodded   
his head in Ryouga's direction. 

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Right, Pops. Of course I'll bring   
back enough for everybody. Even some Nyannichuan for Shampoo."   
He turned to Akane. "I guess you need to go pack 'cause you're   
coming with me. I wouldn't want to upset Mom and her katana."   
Akane smiled, nodded and left for other parts of the home. 

Ryouga thought to himself, 'I've got to get that Nannichuan   
water. I can't handle being a little piglet when I get wet anymore. But,   
I really don't want Akane to figure out the connection between P-chan   
and me. She'll murder me where I stand for deceiving her like that for   
so long. If I go along, maybe I'll be able to sneak into the water   
without Akane seeing me.' Ryouga looked up at the ceiling, tears   
flowing down his cheeks. 'I just have to get that water! I don't want   
to worry anymore about being boiled for someone's dinner.' Ryouga   
cleared his throat and wiped his face. "I better come along, too,   
Ranma. You'll probably screw up and bring back the wrong water." 

Akane turned around and smiled at Ryouga; Ranma grimaced   
behind her back. "We would love to have you along, Ryouga." She   
shook a finger in his direction. "As long as you promise not to fight   
with Ranma." He glared at Ranma and nodded to Akane, sighing in   
relief. She looked back at Ranma. He stopped making faces at   
Ryouga and reluctantly nodded as well. 

Ukyou looked around in a panic. 'How am I going to separate   
those two, now? Maybe I can use Ryouga again and try to drive them   
apart. I'm getting a really bad feeling that this might be my last chance   
to get Ranchan away from Akane. I gotta go along too. Now, how to   
get there...' Ukyou got an idea and spoke up. "Hey, Ranchan, do you   
mind if I come along? I've been thinking of taking a vacation from my   
restaurant for some time, and this sounds like a perfect opportunity!   
Besides, I'd like to be there when you get cured. Sort of a 'Do you   
know where you were when this happened?' type thing. And I am   
your friend, right? Friends should always be there for one another." 

"But we only have two tickets." 

"That's fine, Ranchan. I can pay my own way. I'll even help   
Ryouga out if he needs it." 

Ranma looked at Akane for a reply. She shrugged and looked   
indifferent. He smiled at Ukyou and replied, "Sure, Ucchan, I don't   
see why not. You can help us bring the water back, too." Ukyou   
clapped her hands in excitement and ran out the door to go home and   
pack. He looked at everyone in the room and sighed. "I guess we need   
to make some reservations for a plane ride. Jusenkyo, here we come!"   


*****   


After a few phone calls and credit card numbers exchanged,   
nine people stood in the airport lobby waiting for Flight 453, Tokyo to   
Jusenkyo to be boarded. Flight 453 is ready to be boarded. All   
passengers be ready at Gate 9.> 

Ranma turned to the non-passengers, "All right, this is it.   
We're ready to go. We'll see you guys when we get back from China." 

"Oh, my baby is standing so proudly with her fiancée! Waah,   
I'm so proud!" 

"Here, Akane, I packed a snack for all four of you for on the   
plane. I hope you all have a nice trip." 

"Daddy, be quiet. Thank you, Kasumi. We appreciate it." 

"Okay, boy, don't forget to bring enough water back for the rest   
of us cursed folk. Don't screw this one up!" 

"I think he'll do just fine, husband." 

"Mr. Saotome, that's what Ukyou and I are here for. We will   
make sure Ranma remembers everything." 

"Bring me back a souvenir!" 

After goodbye hugs and waves were handed out, the   
Jusenkyo-bound crew made it into the plane and was on their way to   
China.   


In a black private jet, another set of passengers was taking off   
for the same port-of-call as the Nerimians. 

"Owen, how long will it be until we arrive in China?" 

"Not for several hours, sir." 

"Did you remember to pack all of the necessary equipment for   
when we arrive at Jusenkyo?" 

"Of course, sir. Did you want to make a phone call to Ishimura   
and let the gargoyles know when and where they can reach you in case   
of an emergency?" 

"Why don't you do that, Owen, and I'll call home and let   
Goliath, Fox and the others know of our detour. We will only be   
delayed for an extra day. I think Brooklyn and the others in Ishimura   
can handle another day visiting the clan there, don't you think so,   
Owen?" 

"I do not think that is a problem, Mr. Xanatos. I will call them   
immediately."   
  


________________ 

Review, people, review!!! I know you're out there!! 


	2. Chapter Two--The Valley of Mists

Read Chapter One for the disclaimer and such. There were a few changes as well, so you might want to reread it; especially the end. Thanks! Let me know how you like it....Reviewing only lets me know what can be imporved or changed or continued. My cells crave C&C!   
-Gie-chan   
  
  


Chapter Two: And So It Goes... 

Ranma, Akane, Ukyou and Ryouga arrived at Jusenkyo International Airport later that afternoon. As they were getting off the plane, Ryouga ran ahead and several people tried to cover up their snickers. Ranma called out as Ryouga flew past him, "Hey Ryouga, who'd think that after all the traveling around you do, you would be the one that gets airsick! That's rich!" 

"Stop picking on Ryouga, Ranma. He can't help it!" Akane scowled at Ranma and jogged to catch up with Ryouga to see if he needed any help. 

Ranma frowned after the running pair and yelled out. "Now who's going help me with all the luggage?" 

Ukyou came up alongside Ranma and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad Ranchan. I'm here to help you out!" Ukyou grabbed onto Ranma's elbow and left the hangar, towing him the opposite way Ryouga and Akane left, towards the baggage claim.   


Another pair also left the hangar the same time Ranma and the others left. David Xanatos and his assistant Owen Burnett were going over the plans that they had discussed earlier. "Now all we need is that guide. Where did you say he was going to be, Owen?" 

The blond majordomo frowned and looked around. "He said he would be waiting in the parking lot, with his vehicle, to take us to the springs, Mr. Xanatos. He should be around here somewhere." Owen pointed in a direction. "Ah, sir, I believe that is him over there." And sure enough, standing by an old beat-up Army jeep, was the Jusenkyian holding a sign in badly scrawled English that read "Xanatos." 

The guide noticed the tall foreigners and waved in their direction. "Honorable sirs, you Zan-A-Toes?" Xanatos nodded. "Good, good. Let me help luggage and we be on way, yes? Want to be there before dark." Xanatos nodded again and Owen started to help the Guide put their luggage into the Jeep.   


Meanwhile, the Nerima Four caught up with each other, Akane and Ryouga (still looking a little green) walking up front, reading a map, and Ukyou and Ranma (sulking) were just behind, Ukyou chattering away at Ranma happily. As they passed the Americans, Owen turned around and barely missed running into Ranma. 

"Excuse me." 

"I'm sorry." 

They nodded at each other and continued on their way. 

Ranma continued to concentrate on his sulking, thinking to himself. 'Why is Akane being so nice to Ryouga? It's not like he's never been sick before.' He frowned. 'Why is she fussing over him? It's not like she's his fiancée. Argh! Why am I obsessing over this? We both sort of admitted there was something between us, and she knows I don't like any of the other fiancées that way.' He looked up at the girl in question with a soft smile on his lips. 'Man, she's really gotten to me! All she has to do is smile that smile of hers and I'm a puddle of putty. Oh, but what a smile...' Ranma was awoken from his dream of Akane in a field of flowers smiling at him when Ukyou clobbered him over the head with her spatula. 

"Ranma, Ranma! Haven't you been listening to what I said for the past five minutes? What's going through that thick skull of yours?" 

Ranma blinked back into real time and blushed. "Wha? Ukyou? What did you say? Umm...which way do we start hiking?" 

Ryouga looked up from the map he and Akane were going over. "Don't worry, Ranma. I have everything under control." He pointed in a direction. "We should go to the east." 

Ranma sighed, turned and pointed the lost boy in the other direction. "That way is east...toward the sun, remember?" 

Ryouga stammered and scowled at Ranma, while taking a quick glance at Akane. "Oh yeah. I knew that, Ranma. I was just testing you...yeah that's the ticket." 

Ranma rolled his eyes and hitched his backpack up. "Whatever. Okay, let's get going. We want to make it there before sunset, right?" 

Akane looked up from the map and rolled her eyes at the two boys. She glanced around the airport searching for something. She spotted a convenient sign. "Boys," she mumbled to herself. She stated loudly. "If we want to get there before sunset, how about we take the shuttle?" Akane pointed at the sign, Jusenkyo Shuttles: Last One In Five Minutes.> Ranma scowled at Akane as she smugly turned into the turnstile that led to the shuttle. 

Ukyou looked at the sign, stopped and glanced around again, a confused frown flashing across her features. "Hey guys, wait a minute, I just realized something. Isn't Jusenkyo and all of the other places around it supposed to be in the middle of the nowhere?" 

"Yeah, Ucchan, they are. Why do you ask?" 

"Then why does the middle of nowhere have an airport shuttle going to it, and, in the first place, an international airport, to it?" 

Ranma looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, Ucchan. Stranger things have happened. Let's not question our good luck." The rest followed Akane and boarded the shuttle to head towards the Cursed Springs.   


*****   
  


The sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon as the Nerimians got off the convenient shuttle. The Guide, Xanatos and Owen were also getting out of the jeep. Ranma and Owen looked to each other in surprise, Owen giving Ranma a nod. Plum greeted each of them and offered them tea while her father handed out some papers. 

"These papers are release forms that need to be signed. They basically say you hold your life in your hands and will not sue or hold me or my father, the Guide, responsible for what happens here today. That is, if anything happens at all." Everyone gave Plum a curious look. She sighed and explained, "They are a necessary evil; we have had to deal with consequences before." 

Ranma and Ryouga winced and started to fill out the papers. Ukyou and Akane just shrugged and filled out their own sets of paper. Owen filled out the papers for both he and his employer. Xanatos signed his own name and Plum collected all the papers and looked over them to see everything was correct. 

"Now that the paperwork is taken care of, let's see what are the reasons you have come to Jusenkyo, Land of the Cursed Springs." 

Akane spoke up first. "Well, Plum we received your letter stating that the springs have refilled and have come for some Nannichuan water to cure Ranma's curse. We also want to bring home some extra water to cure the ones we left at home." 

Owen and Xanatos looked interested and raised an eyebrow at each other. Plum ignored them for the moment. "I didn't expect you to be here so soon, Ranma. I also thought I'd see your father here, as well." 

"We could only afford so many tickets, so only me an' Akane are the ones bringing home the water." Ukyou and Ryouga looked miffed at Ranma. "Well, it's true! You guys just came along for the ride." 

Plum nodded and turned to David Xanatos and Owen Burnett. "Now, sirs, what business do you have here at Jusenkyo?" 

Owen spoke for his employer. "Miss Plum, Mr. Xanatos here is interested in the genetic properties of several of the springs. How the water affects a human if it is an animal-based spring and similarly an animal if placed into a human-based spring." 

Xanatos took over from there. "I had read about the Springs in an old book I had bought a while ago. I assure you, we mean no harm to any creatures or humans. We hope to do all of our hypothesizing through computer simulations, and in virtual-reality environments." 

Xanatos paused, and looked at Owen. He said nothing and he continued. "Plus, we were in the area and thought it would be an interesting stop on our trip." 

The first remark quirked some eyebrows at the two Americans. The second statement received several inquiring looks from Plum, Akane and Ryouga. The third produced a massive facefault from Ranma and Ryouga. "Interesting? Hmpf." Akane elbowed Ranma in the side to keep him from making any further comments. 

Plum thought about what Xanatos said, nodded again and spoke. "Well, Mr. Xanatos, your interests seem to be pure, so I will allow your passage through Jusenkyo. Ranma and his friends have been here before and know the true dangers of the Springs." Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, and Ryouga all shuddered. "Please, Mr. Xanatos, make sure you are with my father or me the entire time while in the Springs area. This is for your own safety. I can not stress that enough." Xanatos and Owen both nodded. "Now are we ready? We want to get everything done before it gets too dark outside to see where you're going." 

Xanatos interrupted the Nerima group before they all headed out. "Ranma, is it? Xanatos, David Xanatos. You mentioned that you have a curse that originated from here?" 

Ranma gave him a pained look and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I fell into Nyannichuan, or girl spring." 

Xanatos nodded, and said, "Would you mind if I saw it? The curse, I mean?" 

Ranma blanched at the request and reluctantly nodded. He asked Plum for some cold water. "Since I am going to be cured, I might as well do this for one last time. Here goes nothing." And with a dose of cold water, Ranma shrunk and Ranma-chan came into existence for the last time. 

Xanatos watched the change take place with an excited gleam in his eye. He walked around Ranma-chan taking in the height change and the new body 'proportions.' "Fascinating. Simply fascinating." 

Ranma shrugged under the scrutiny and asked Plum for some hot water to change back. "You get used to it after awhile." 

Xanatos watched with rapt concentration as Ranma-chan grew into Ranma. "Thank you, Ranma. I appreciate it." Xanatos nodded to Ranma and he and Owen left talking to each other in hushed tones.   


*****   
  


Everyone paraded out of the hut to gather the equipment they would need while in the Springs area. Ranma and the rest of the Nerimians each grabbed a cask to place the water they gathered. Owen and Xanatos also picked up their equipment and supplies and went off in a different direction with Plum. Ukyou handed out torches and flashlights, since it was after sunset and dusk was settling in. Once they were ready, the Guide escorted the Nerimians into the Springs. "Which spring you see first?" 

Akane answered, "We would like to gather a cask of Drowned Girl, and then go over to Drowned Boy, if that is possible." 

The Guide nodded. "No problem. Let me show you Girl first." The group trooped over to the Nyannichuan, or spring of drowned girl. "Tragic story..." the guide mumbled while Ukyou filled up her cask. Only to be surprised that once Ukyou was done filling the cask, the spring seemed to disappear into the ground. "Where spring go?" The Guide was baffled. He had never seen, in all the time he was here, a spring to just disappear so quickly. Sure, the springs move around sometimes, but he just accredited that to the magic of the area. 'Very interesting,' the Guide thought. 'I'll have to remember that for future pondering.' 

"What happened to the spring, Mr. Guide?" Akane asked. "Where did the water go?" 

The Guide scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration and gave the best answer he could think of in such a short time. "Spring must not need to be here anymore. See new springs form recently. Old ones leave and make room for new ones." 

The group shrugged and put it under the "Weird things to think about later" file. They headed over to the male spring, next. 

The five reached the spring. Ranma couldn't handle the anticipation anymore and checking once quick to see if he was male, jumped into the rather large spring. He stayed under for quite a while. Ukyou and Akane started to get worried. "Ranchan, are you okay in there? Do you need help?" 

Ryouga saw his chance to get in the spring without Akane thinking him strange and asking embarrassing questions. "Here I come, Ranma!" Ryouga yelled and jumped into the spring after Ranma. They both surfaced a short time later; Ryouga pulling Ranma up by his collar. 

"Ryouga, whatcha do that for? I wasn't drownin' or anything." 

"Then what took you so long to surface then?" 

"I just wanted to make sure it'd work." 

The girls just sighed and rolled their eyes. 

Ryouga and Ranma crawled out of the spring and gathered up the other casks to fill with spring water to take home. The girls didn't want to risk getting cursed by the boy water so they stayed a fair amount of distance away from the wet males. After they were done with the casks, each noticed that this spring dried up the same way the girl spring did. 

"Hey Akane, do you still have some cold water handy? I want to check and see if the water worked." Akane pulled out a thermos and tossed it to Ranma, where he instantly poured the cold water over his head. He opened his eyes and looked down at his cold, wet, MALE body. "Woohoo! It worked! I am finally a whole male again! No more Ranko! No more Kuno groping me! I'm free at last. Thank God, I'm free at last!" 

While Ranma bounced around in pure unadulterated joy and Ukyou and Akane watched, Ryouga started thinking. 'That means the pig is gone too! That means I can eat bacon for breakfast again without feeling guilty! I am a full man!' Wherein, he started to run towards Akane with arms outstretched so she could share in his exuberance. Akane, seeing the Nannichuan-covered Ryouga headed for her, 'eeped' and turned and ran in the opposite direction from him. In her urgency to get away, she did not see the tree root that was in the way of her escaping foot.   


Akane screamed.   


Ryouga, in his haste to get to Akane, tripped over the cask of Nyannichuan that Ukyou had set down while waiting for the others to finish up, thereby breaking the cask apart. Luckily, for Ryouga, and unluckily for Shampoo, the water soaked into the ground. 

Ranma stopped his happy dance when he heard Akane scream. He saw Akane falling toward a spring. "Noooo! Akane!" Ranma dove after her, trying to toss her away from the spring. He was too late. Not only did Akane fall into the water, but Ranma also fell in right after her. 

Ukyou, Ryouga and the Guide were speechless. They couldn't believe what just transpired. "Ranchan...Akane..." Ukyou moaned. Ryouga started mumbling nonsense syllables. "Ranma? Akane? Quick! They aren't coming up! Somebody do something!" But before anybody could react, a pair of bodies emerged from the deep waters, only one gasping for a breath. 

Xanatos, Owen, and Plum came running over when they heard Akane's scream. They all stood, shocked, gaping at the two in the water. 

Ranma gasped for air. "Akane! Help, someone! She isn't breathing!" 

Owen quickly jumped into action. He grabbed Akane away from Ranma and pulled her from the water and placed her on the ground next to the spring. Ranma quickly crawled out after her and watched anxiously as Owen started to perform CPR on her. 

"She's gonna be okay, right? She has to be." Ranma wailed next to the unmoving body. "Oh, Akane, I'm sorry for dragging you here again...why does everything always have to happen to us? Please forgive me!" As Ranma broke down in tears, a sharp breath came from the once silent body of Akane. "Oh my God...Akane! You're alive! Thank God!" Ranma then went over to her and grabbed her up in a bone-crushing hug. 

As Ranma bawled on her shoulder, Akane opened her eyes and coughed weakly. She slowly brought her arms around Ranma shoulders and gave him a small hug back. 

"I'm fine, Ranma." She coughed weakly. "I need to breathe, though!" 

Ranma then realized he was crushing her, and released his grip enough to bring her face to face with him. "I was so scared of losing you, Akane. Please don't ever leave me." 

Akane brought her hand up to his face and touched his cheek gently. "You don't have to worry about that, Ranma. I will never leave you. I love you, Ranma." 

Ranma gazed into Akane's liquid brown eyes and choked out a reply, "I love you too, Akane." 

With that, he brought his face down to hers and slowly brushed his lips against hers, hesitating. Ranma released her from the kiss, but Akane grabbed his head and brought him back down for a crushing kiss that surprised Ranma tremendously. Akane deepened the kiss and enjoyed being with Ranma, alive and breathing. 

After a couple of moments of staring at the couple, Ukyou snapped out of her daze. She looked at the two and made a grimace. "Excuse me, guys. Hello? There are others present." She snorted disdainfully. Ranma and Akane broke their kiss and blushed simultaneously. 

At the same time, Ryouga and Plum snapped into reality. They looked at the couple. 

And blinked. 

They looked closer at the two and Plum gasped aloud. "Oh no. What happened?" 

Ranma and Akane looked confused. She explained, "Ryouga was coming at me and I didn't want to get wet, so I ran away from him. I think I tripped and fell into a spring. Ranma came after me." She blinked and opened her eyes wide. "Wait a minute...I, we fell in a spring! Which one?" 

The Guide snapped out of his trance and was relieved that he could contribute something important. "Oh poor guests! How very, very tragic! You both fell into Gaagoirnichuan, or spring of drowned gargoyle. About 1200 years ago, gargoyle fall into that spring. Spring not seen for long time. Very special and tragic story. Curse permanent." 

Akane and Ranma backed away from each other and truly looked at one another. They saw what they had become.   


Akane and Ranma both screamed.   


Akane started to hyperventilate. Ranma stuttered and said, "Permanent?" 

They looked into each other's new face and fainted.   


*****   


Plum quickly recovered from the shock and started to gather everything and take charge of the situation. "Let's move them inside the hut where they will be more comfortable, hmm? Then, once they wake up, we can explain everything going on all at the same time. All right, Mr. Xanatos, Ryouga, why don't you grab Ranma over there and Father and Mr. Burnett can bring Akane in the hut. Ukyou, why don't we gather all the equipment and start heading towards shelter. The Springs are not a pleasant place to be in the complete dark." 

Everyone except Ryouga started in on their assignments and headed towards the small hut. He was rooted to his spot, mumbling nonsense to himself. 'I did it. My fault. I did it. My fault! How could I have done such a thing? OhmygodIdiditIdiditOhmygodIdidit. It's all my fault!' 

Xanatos looked at Ryouga oddly and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, we need to get him inside? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of the babbling Lost Boy. 

Ryouga snapped out of his self-induced trance and looked blankly at Xanatos. Numbly, Ryouga picked up his end of Ranma and followed Xanatos out of the springs and into the hut.   


Nobody noticed, in their haste to leave the springs that Gaagoirnichuan slowly began to disappear just like the other two springs did earlier.   


Once they got Ranma and Akane comfortable in a back bedroom, the rest of the group started to put away the remaining equipment. Ukyou went into the kitchen to talk to the Jusenkyians. Owen and Xanatos talked to themselves. Ryouga sat huddled in a dark corner. 

"Owen, can you believe what they fell into?" 

"It is incredible, sir. I did not know that one existed. The book did not mention a gargoyle spring." 

Xanatos smirked. "Well, aren't they lucky that we are along to help out?" 

"It seems to be that way, sir." 

Ukyou was still in shock over what happened to Akane and Ranma. "They are going to be okay, right? You were just kidding when you said that the curse was permanent, right? Please say you were joking." 

Plum looked up from where she was making tea for everyone. She smiled sadly and replied, "No, my father was correct. It is a permanent curse. At least it was when the last person fell into the spring of drowned gargoyle. The spring has different magic weaved through it. The gargoyle physiology is also different than most. We will explain everything once the two wake up." 

Ryouga was back in his trance in the corner. 'It's all my fault. Oh my God, it's all my fault. If I didn't run at Akane, she wouldn't have tried to get away from me. Why must everything happen to the ones I care about?" A sickly green aura started to form around Ryouga. "Akane's never going to forgive me. Ranma's never going to forgive me for cursing Akane. It's all my fault. Why me? Oh lord, why Akane? She's never deserved such a cruel fate, and what a truly horrible curse it is...If she could be cured, I would do anything--even gain back that damned pig curse. I'll do anything...it's all my fault... Oh, Akane!'   


*****   


In the back room, Ranma woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room and rubbed his head. "What fleet of trucks hit me? I feel horrible. Where am I? Where's Akane?" Akane moaned and started to stir next to him. "Akane? Are you okay? Akane?" 

Akane shook her head to clear out the cobwebs. "Yes, I think so. Where are we? Did I have a bad dream, or did we actually fall into a spring?" 

Ranma looked sadly in Akane's direction. "No, it wasn't a bad dream. We actually fell into a spring. Both of us. But the question is, what spring did we fall into?" 

"I think I heard the Guide mention something about a gargoyle. Is that what we are, now? Gargoyles? What are those?" 

"Ain't a gargoyle those statues of demons on churches, Akane?" 

"I'm not sure, Ranma. I didn't think they were real creatures." 

"Me either. Hey, do you still have your flashlight, Akane? I wanna see what we look like." 

"I think so, Ranma." She shuffled around a bit. "Yes, I do. Here, let me turn it on." 

Akane turned on the light and saw Ranma for the first time. At least coherently. She looked, really looked at him and gasped. He really looked like, like, well, a demon! "Ranma, is that really you?" He nodded. She crawled over to him to get a closer look. She set down the light so it would shine completely on him. Ranma's skin wasn't the normal tanned color anymore. It had darkened to a shade of charcoal grey. She reached up to touch his face. The texture of his skin changed, too. It now felt like a soft, well-worn leather glove. His hair grew considerably longer, past mid-back, and believe it or not, was the same color as his old cursed form--bright red. She touched it to make sure it was real. It was. 

Her eyes traveled around his face. He still looked like Ranma; if you can ignore the horns that were coming out of his head. Two thin horns arched out of his skull, one at each temple, and circled around his head. They curled down and inwards slightly at the end. Two smaller, stubby horns sprouted next to each of the longer horns. Her hands roamed over his face, his horns and his ears. The ears were longer and tapered to a point at the tip. His eyes were still blue, maybe a little brighter, but that could have been the effect of his skin dramatically offsetting them. He didn't have any eyebrows to speak of, though. They now looked like bony ridges that stuck out from his face. 

Her eyes traveled down his body. She noticed that his frame was considerably larger and more muscled than it used to be. 'Not that it wasn't before,' she silently added. His arms were similarly more muscled as well, and at the elbows, a protrusion? She felt the elbow spur and frowned slightly. "It feels like a bone," she said aloud. She moved down to his hands, and gasped. They weren't really hands anymore, more like claws, or talons. And where did the fifth finger go? His shirt was in tatters. Pieces of silk held together by strands were scattered over his body, barely covering him up. 

"Ranma, you look weird with just those rags on. You might as well take your shirt off. Your pants seem salvageable, though." 

Ranma looked down at himself. He blushed and started to take away the scraps of clothing that remained on his body. It didn't take too long and Akane gave him another glance. Her cheeks colored a little as she continued to explore her fiancée. 

His legs had drastically changed and looked more like a crouching animal's, with the ankles being tremendously higher than a normal human's feet with a toe on the high heel. His feet had the same type of claws as his hands, but much larger in proportion. A small piece of his slipper surrounded one toe-claw. As she was looking at his feet she noticed something behind him. "A tail!" 

"What? I have a tail?" 

"Yes you do. See?" As Akane grabbed the tail, Ranma jerked it out of her grasp and brought it across his body. It was long and thin, tapering at the end to an arrowpoint. 

"Oh yeah. Cool! I always wanted a tail." 

Akane rolled her eyes and noticed something else. "Ranma, turn around. Look!" 

Ranma stopped playing with his tail and glanced behind him. "Wow! Wings!" 

And wings they were. Gigantic bat-like wings protruded from his back. Akane reached back to feel them . 'They feel like soft leather,' she thought. 'They're beautiful.' Black stretched across the frame and the same shade of charcoal grey colored the wing's undersides. Two little claws were attached to the end wing strut. 

Ranma tried to move them and was able to flap them a little. "I wonder if they work like real wings? 

"I guess we'll have to see," Akane smiled at Ranma. 

Ranma smiled back. He adjusted the light to shine on her. "Yeah, I guess so. Now, let me take a look at you! My goodness, Akane! You sure live up to your name." 

Akane looked at herself for the first time. She blushed and swatted at Ranma. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I picked it out." 

Ranma took a moment to take Akane's new image in. Her skin color did indeed live up to her name. Her skin tone was a deep red, almost a wine color. She still looked like Akane, big brown eyes and all. She had the same bony eyebrows as he had. Her hair was the same midnight blue, maybe a little darker, but the length had grown drastically. It now reached to about mid-back. Ranma reached out to brush a lock of hair away from her face to take a good look at her and hit something hard. "Hey, Akane--you got something hard on your head." 

Akane reached up to feel the top of her head and gasped. "I have bones sticking out of my head!" Well, almost. Ranma leaned over and parted her hair. She had four horns growing out the top of her head. They were triangular in shape and ran down her scalp in a straight line. 

"They look like that dinosaur's horns. Stagasaurus or Stepasaurus or something." 

"Stegosaurus, you mean?" 

"Sure, whatever. They're neat. Ooh! Sharp too." 

Ranma's gaze then traveled down to her ears, which were elongated to the tips on the end. "Your   
ears are like mine." As his gaze wandered lower, he blushed considerably. "Um, Akane, you might want to, um, adjust your clothing." 

Akane looked startled and looked down at herself. She blushed deeply herself, and quickly covered her expanded attributes with the tattered clothing she had left. Hers was in pretty much the same state as Ranma's—clumps and strips of cloth were all that was left of the outfit she had on when they left Nerima. "Stop looking then, pervert." Ranma blushed again and continued to take in his fiancée's new body. 

Ranma noticed that she was a lot taller herself, and her body was more muscled and well defined than before. Her arms were straining at the seams of her sleeves and bone spurs broke through where her elbows were supposed to be. She also had the four taloned hands, and when he looked, huge four taloned feet were visible. He looked up her legs and saw she had bone spurs on her knees as well. "I don't have those on my knees, Akane." 

"Well, do you expect us to be exactly the same?" 

"Well, sorta. We fell in the same spring. I thought we'd get the same stuff." 

Akane thought a bit about that. "Well, maybe the spring adapts to each person, giving them their own unique characteristics. Just like if they would have been born that way." 

"I guess," Ranma shrugged. "It makes sense. Hey, look at your tail. Heh, I shoulda guessed." 

Akane reached for her tail. It was long and thin, like Ranma's, but instead of an arrowhead for a tip, it was in the shape of a hammer. 

"Yeah, I guess. It looks sort of weird, though. Hey, I have wings, too." 

Ranma touched Akane's wings. They were bat-like wings, like his. The outside of the wing was black, like his, but what was different was the underside was midnight blue; the same color as her hair, unlike his were the same color of his skin. On the last wing strut, three finger claws were resting. "Her wings are so soft. Wow, she's really cute this way. Not that she wasn't cute before, but she really is this way, too. So beautiful..." 

Akane, startled by those words, blushed deeply. "Do you really mean that, Ranma? Do you think I am cute--beautiful even?" 

Ranma, shocked out of his reverie by Akane's words, blushed considerably. 'I thought I said that to myself!' "Um, yeah, I do, Akane." He shyly smiled at her "You definitely are not uncute." Akane blushed almost purple against her scarlet-colored skin. Ranma continued. "So, um, what do we do now?" 

Before Akane could answer, there was a knock at the door. Plum peeked her head around the door and noticed the pair was awake. "I see you guys have recovered from your swim. Would you like to join everyone else so we can talk and answer any questions that you might have?" 

Ranma and Akane nodded and started to get up, but promptly fell down again. They tried to get up again, and Ranma succeeded, while Akane promptly fell back down on her tail. "Oof!" 

Plum laughed. "Be careful, Akane. It will take a minute or two to get used to the new legs and feet. Plus, the tail and wings will throw your balance completely off." 

"Yeah, I figured that one out, Akane. It's like standing on your toes and leaning forward." He smiled encouragingly. "You can handle it, Akane." Slowly, with Ranma's help, Akane got up and they staggered into the other room where everyone was waiting for them to wake up. Xanatos, Owen and Ryouga stood up when they entered the room and Ryouga backed further into his corner. Ranma looked at Ukyou, but she shied away from his gaze and focused elsewhere. 

Plum cleared her throat to try and get everyone attention. She had a monstrous book in her hands and opened it to a certain page. "Now, to begin. Ranma and Akane, you fell, as you can guess, into a spring called Gaagoirnichuan, or spring of drowned gargoyle. About 1200 years ago a gargoyle wandered through this area and drowned in that pool. This book only tells of one time when a human fell into that spring and what happened. As I said earlier, the curse turned out to be permanent. Hot water did not affect the cursed form at all." Everyone but Owen and Xanatos gasped in horror at the news. They just looked at each other with questions on their faces. "Let me continue, please. Over the years, we have found that different curses have different temperature triggers. We have not had a chance to find the temperature in which this curse will activate. It just might be higher than what was attempted last time. Shall we experiment?" 

The Guide handed his daughter a kettle. "Okay, we'll start with the warm water and go from there. Ranma, please come over here." Ranma went over to Plum and waited for the water treatment. Plum poured the water over Ranma's head. Nothing happened. "Okay, we'll go hotter." The next kettle was significantly hotter, but Ranma still did not change. They kept going, increasing until they got to boiling. This did activate the change, but with strange consequences. Ranma started to slowly shift to human form, one part changing back at a time, but he screamed in agony with every change. Akane stumbled over to Ranma to see what was wrong. 

"Are you okay, Ranma? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" 

"It hurts! It's never hurt before! It feels like I'm bein' torn apart! What in the hell is going on?" 

Plum went and got a glass of cold water and poured it over the screeching Ranma. This did reverse the transformation. This time, Ranma didn't feel any pain and it was done within moments. "I guess the switching of physiology between human and gargoyle is just too painful." 

Xanatos and Owen shot each other a knowing look. They started to talk quietly to themselves. 

Akane and Ranma looked at each other. Akane sniffled and started to cry. "I guess the curse is really permanent. I don't want to have to go through the pain of transforming every time I want to revert back to normal! And if we did, cold water would just find us right away. What are we going to do, Ranma?" 

Ranma wrapped his arms and, somewhat clumsily, his wings around Akane in a hug. She bawled on his shoulder. "Sshh, sshh, Akane. It'll be okay, I promise. I don't know what we'll do. We really can't do much of anything, I guess, except keep on going one day at a time like we always do." 

Ryouga sat up quickly came out of his corner. He asked Plum, "What if we just go dunk them back into the boy/girl springs? Won't that return them to normal?" 'Please say it'll work...' 

Everyone started to talk excitedly. Plum butted in before things got out of hand. "Actually, Akane could get cured if there was any Nyannichuan left, but Ranma is permanently a gargoyle. The water only works three times. Ranma has been dunked three times, so your casks of Nannichuan will not work. Akane has only been dunked twice, so she still has a chance, if you gathered Nyannichuan." 

Ukyou nodded. "We do have Nyannichuan in one of the casks. We were going to bring it back for Shampoo, but let's use it now." 

Ryouga turned ghost-white and felt sick to his stomach. He fell back into his corner with a thud. "Um...we don't have any girl spring water anymore, Ukyou. When I tried to go after Akane, I tripped over the cask, and I sorta broke it. The water soaked into the ground. I'm really, really, sorry, Akane. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me!" 

Akane looked like she was about to cry again. Plum also spoke. "Also remember, the springs dried up after the water was gathered. We can't go back into the Springs and gather more. I'm sorry, Ranma, Akane. There is no cure." Akane turned to Ranma's shoulder again and restarted her crying. 

At this point Xanatos and Owen finished discussing things and Xanatos cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Akane, Ranma, but I think we have a solution for you, or at least something you can consider." Everyone looked to David Xanatos with a question. "We, Owen and myself, actually happen to know a little bit about your new species. It didn't shock as much as the others when you popped out of the spring as gargoyles. Being from New York has somewhat dulled us on the extraordinary." Owen just nodded. 

"Isn't New York where the gargoyle sightings reported in the news happened?" Ukyou wondered aloud. 

"You are correct. I have had personal experience with the gargoyles in New York. They are, in fact, residing with me in their ancestral home. You may have heard of Castle Wyvern? On top of the Aerie Building?" 

Everyone just gaped at the two Americans. They couldn't believe what was happening. Millions of questions were flying between the others in the room. 'Did he actually know other gargoyles? Why was he offering up this information? Why was he at Jusenkyo right when they needed him? Is he for real?' 

Xanatos interpreted their unbelieving looks and continued. "Yes, it is true. I am in association with the Manhattan clan of gargoyles. Actually, I am the one responsible for them coming to New York. But, like I said, I may have a solution for you, but will have to discuss it with others first. Owen, if you don't mind, can answer any questions about the gargoyle physiology and what-not, while I contact the others." Owen nodded, and Xanatos left to the back room to make a phone call. 

"Of course, Mr. Xanatos. I am happy to answer any questions that you might have." Owen looked at his watch and saw there were several hours until sunrise. "I had better explain some certain details before it's too late." 

Akane sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "What would those be, Mr. Burnett?" Ranma looked concernedly at Akane and listened closer. 

Owen continued. "As you can tell, it is nighttime now. But at sunrise, the gargoyle physiology goes into a form of stasis." 

Ranma looked confused. "Stasis? You mean asleep." 

"That's right. But, there is a special condition surrounding this. Gargoyles, at night, are living and breathing flesh, but during day, they turn into stone; statues if you will. They remain in the stone state until sunset that night." Everyone around them gasped except for the Jusenkyians. Akane and Ranma looked like they were going to faint again. Ryouga and Ukyou looked sick. 

Plum sighed. "I read about that in the book. It seemed impossible to believe, but why would the book lie?" 

"Yes, it is true. I have witnessed this numerous times over the years and it is perfectly natural to the gargoyles and to their constitutions. Actually, they welcome the stone hibernation because it heals the wounds of the night and makes them feel physically and mentally refreshed. The 'Stone Cure-All' they call it." 

Akane asked, "Are gargoyles sentient beings? Like humans? I was wondering, because they are animal in nature, aren't they, um…we?" She shook her head in frustration. "I thought maybe the spring gave us special abilities." 

"Yes, Akane, gargoyles are sentient beings. Most are very intelligent, and have IQ's in the same range as normal humans. Although, there are animal characteristics that are apparent at certain times." 

Ryouga spoke up. "Like when?" 

"When they are angered or in battle. Their eyes will light up; white for males, red for females, and tend to growl and roar and attack with their talons. Gargoyles are raised at an early age to be warriors, to hunt and to protect the clan." He looked up and turned toward the door. "But maybe we should continue this conversation later. Mr. Xanatos hopefully has returned with some good news." 

Everyone turned to the bearded man that walked in the room. "You are correct as always, Owen. Ranma and Akane, I just got off the phone with our other companions on this trip. They happen to be some of the gargoyles I mentioned earlier. We had left them in Ishimura, Japan to visit some 'relatives' there. I have told them about you and a little bit of your situation. They would like to meet you, if possible. They can answer all of your questions a lot clearer than we could, since they are gargoyles themselves. Would you want to meet them? I can arrange to have them meet you at your home tomorrow night." 

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and nodded to the unspoken question. She smiled weakly and answered for the both of them. "We would be honored to meet your friends, Mr. Xanatos. If it is possible, we would like to explain ourselves to our families before we meet yours. They might feel a little overwhelmed by us, and others might add fuel to the fire." Akane thought silently. 'Plus, they might not accept us in the first place.' Ranma sensed what Akane was thinking and wrapped a wing around her. She looked back at Ranma gratefully. 

"That should be no problem. But, as Owen mentioned to you earlier, it is almost sunrise and it will be time for you to go to sleep and turn to stone. I would like to offer my services and give the four of you a ride home. I will have a jet ready and waiting at the airport within an hour, and in order to get you home in one piece, we should get you in the plane before you become too heavy to move." He paused and raised an eyebrow at the Nerimians. "That is, if you accept my offer of help." 

The Nerima Four looked at each other and shrugged. Ukyou spoke for the group. "We would be happy to accept your help. One question I have for you, though, is why do you care about them? It's not like you owe them a debt of honor, or anything. You didn't cause their curse." Ryouga whimpered in the corner. 

Xanatos just laughed off the question. "I'm sorry if I have not explained my motives clear enough to you yet. When I first met the gargoyles in Manhattan, I did some rather unpleasant things to them. They have since forgiven me and I have allied myself to their cause of keeping New York safe." He smiled at Ukyou and the two new gargoyles. "To tell you the truth, there are not many gargoyles in the world. I only know of several select clans, and their numbers are very small. I would do much to help anyone of the species. It would be inhuman of me not to." 

"I guess that's okay," Ranma responded. "We better get going, then. How much time do we have until sunrise?" 

Owen glanced again at his watch. "We have about an hour and a half before sunrise. Including packing up, we should reach the airport in just under an hour. We should get going if we want to beat the sun."   


Everyone agreed and started to pack up the remaining Nannichuan casks to take home and the rest of the equipment. Ranma went over to Ukyou and tried to start a conversation. Ukyou started at Ranma's contact with her and backed away. 

"Ucchan? What's wrong? You haven't said much throughout the night. Is anything bothering you?" 

"Oh umm…Ranch-Ranma...I'm just trying to take all of this in. A lot has happened, you know?" 

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know that pretty well. It's sort of hard to believe all of this is happening so fast. But we've been through worse, haven't we? I know we'll get through this one as well." 

"Yeah, I guess." Ukyou looked at him out the corner of one eye. "So, Ranma...umm...you were pretty close there with Akane for awhile. I thought you didn't like her in that way?" 

Ranma started to blush, and quickly tried to take control of this emotions. "Well, you know, after the wedding and the other things that was going on, we have been getting along much better. We have been more open and honest with our feelings toward each other." 'I think we proved that back at the spring, ' Ranma thought silently. He got a serious look on his face. "Now, something else really bad happened, and I am trying to get used to it as well as Akane. Although, it seems I have the advantage with this one. She's never had a new body before. I have, but now this time, this is my real body. At least I don't have to worry about switching forms all the time and changing in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders. "There is no cure. I have to get used to that early on so I can help Akane adjust to it as well." 

Ukyou pondered over Ranma's explanation. She hesitated and asked, "Can I ask you a question, Ranma? Please tell me the truth, and I really mean The Truth." She hesitated some more, and swallowed. "Do...do you...oh hell...do you love Akane? Really, truly and deeply? Don't dodge the question. The Truth." 

Ranma wasn't expecting THAT question. He looked startled, but thought about it and blushed a red as deep as Akane. He bowed his head and Ukyou almost didn't hear his answer. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes I do, Ukyou. Very much so. I hope you can understand and accept it. I really do." 

Ukyou looked defeated and hung her head lower than Ranma did. She sighed and turned away from Ranma. "As much as I don't want to, I guess I do understand, Ranma. I've been watching you and Akane for a while now, and have seen your love for each other grow. I had heard the two of you talking on the way home from the ice cream parlor yesterday. I felt desperate. I thought I was going to lose you to her. I came along on this trip to see if I could drive you two apart, but I can see that's not going to happen. You're already lost to me." She sniffled a bit and turned towards him. "I...this is hard for me, Ranma, so bear with me." She hesitated again and continued. "I...I release you from our engagement, Ranma. This is for the best, and I think you realize that, too." Ukyou looked up at Ranma, wiping the tears away from her eyes with her sleeve. She weakly smiled at Ranma and gave him a wink. "Besides, I don't think we are really all that compatible anymore." 

Ranma blushed once more, and then impulsively grabbed Ukyou in a big bear hug, wings and all. "Thank you, Ucchan. I hope we can still remain friends." 

Ukyou grimaced at the hug, and then at the mention of being friends. "Sure Ranchan. I will always be your friend." She squirmed in his grasp. "Can you release me now? I'm not used to the talons and wings yet. They are sort of intimidating." 

Ranma released Ukyou, and brought his tail up to his hands. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I still am not used to them, and they're mine!" Both laughed a little to ease the tension and returned to packing up the supplies.   


Meanwhile, Akane was slowly packing away hers and the others supplies. She frowned a bit at Ranma and Ukyou, but didn't say anything. Ryouga approached her cautiously. 

"Umm...Akane? Can...can I talk to you for a minute?" 

She looked up at the boy. She noticed he was white as a sheet and shivering. "I guess so, Ryouga. What do you want? You don't look so good. Are you still feeling bad from the plane ride?" 

He shook his head. "No, I think I might have caught something from jumping in the water after Ranma." He swallowed and continued, with his head bowed in sorrow. "Um...Akane? I'm really, really,   
really sorry that you fell in the gargoyle spring. It's all my fault. If you weren't running away from me..." Ryouga trailed off, sobs taking the place of his apology. He fell to his knees with his hands covering his face. 

Akane looked startled and stared at Ryouga. 'He thinks it's his fault? Well, it sort of is, but I don't blame him. I should have watched where I was going.' "Ryouga, please, stop. It's not your fault, Ryouga, so don't blame yourself. I should have watched where I was going." She winced and continued. "Sure, you shouldn't have chased me, but I don't blame you. Ryouga, please, don't cry. It's not your fault." 

Ryouga kept babbling and bawling. "I can't stop, Akane. It is my fault. I caused you to fall in the spring. I should have never come. I'm sorry, Akane. Please try to forgive me. Don't hate me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hated me." 

Akane shook her head and knelt down in front of Ryouga. "Ryouga, snap out of it. I * Do* Not* Blame* You. If it is anyone's fault, blame Jusenkyo itself. It's magic chose me and Ranma to become gargoyles." Akane looked surprised at what she said. She put that thought aside to think about later. "Ryouga, look at me. Tell me that you don't think it is your fault." 

He looked up at her, eyes red from crying. "But it is my fault, Akane. I can't forgive myself as easily as you can." 

"But you must. I won't let you wallow in your own misery. You'll explode with depression ki. I care for you, Ryouga." 

"Really? You care about me? Why?" 

She gave him a small smile. "You're my friend. I care for all of my friends, Ryouga. Now, buck up and let's finish packing, okay?" 

Ryouga sniffled and slowly matched Akane's smile with one of his own. "Okay. Thank you, Akane. For being my friend." 

She stood and helped Ryouga up. She gave him a hug. He shyly returned it, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You're welcome, Ryouga."   


*****   


Soon, the jeep was packed and ready to go. Everyone piled into the vehicle, waved goodbye to Plum, and was off to the airport.   


While in the vehicle, Akane talked to Ranma. "I saw you talking with Ukyou before. What was that all about?" 

"I was worried about her. She hasn't said much since the dip in the spring and I wanted to see what was up." 

"And what did she say?" 

"She said she was trying to get used to the change and everything else and we talked a little." He hesitated and played with his tail. "She also released me from our engagement, Akane." 

Akane looked startled. "Really, Ranma? That's a big surprise. Did she give a reason?" 

Ranma thought about how he could answer that question. "Yeah, she said that we weren't compatible anymore, and she's seen something growing between us lately." His cheeks reddened with his next thought. "I think she's right about that, Akane. Do...do you think so too?" 

Akane looked into Ranma's face. "Yes, I think she's right. We have been getting along really well lately. I want that to continue, Ranma." She looked down a little. "Plus, I kind of liked that kiss earlier. I'd really like that to continue, too." 

Ranma gave Akane a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I liked that, too." He pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ryouga talked to me, too." 

Ranma frowned. "What did he want?" 

"He blamed himself for us getting the gargoyle curse." 

"He should. It's his fault." 

Akane swatted at Ranma and scowled at him. "No, it isn't, Ranma. It was just bad luck that we fell in the pool. And don't throw this in his face, either. He looked like he was going to kill himself for a while, there. We talked and hopefully, he is starting to forgive himself. I told him that I don't blame him. If he should blame anything, blame Jusenkyo itself." She got a thoughtful look to her face. She turned toward Ranma. "I think it wanted us to get cursed by Gaagoirnichuan, Ranma. Why else would the Girl and Boy spring dry up right away? It's sort of creepy, don't you think?" 

Ranma's doubting features answered for him. "That's a far-out explanation, Akane. Jusenkyo isn't, what's that word you used earlier-- oh yeah, sentient. Jusenkyo's not sentient, Akane. It doesn't have a mind. How can it want to or plan on us getting this curse? That's just plain weird." 

"Well, maybe. But it is an explanation. Why did Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett show up the same day and time as we did? Isn't it lucky that they know about gargoyles? Or gargoyles themselves? There are just too many coincidences, Ranma. It's kind of freaky." 

Ranma sighed and brought Akane closer to him again. "Let's not think about that now, Akane. That isn't the biggest of our problems. What about being a gargoyle, itself? We're stuck like this. Even if we use the boiling water and go through the painful transformation," Ranma shuddered in remembrance. Akane hugged him tighter. "Cold water will find a way to us soon enough. I think it would be easiest if we just stay gargoyles, permanently, like the Guide said. Just think if we turned into gargoyles in front of a large crowd. We'd be trampled by the stampeding crowd trying to kill us because they thought we were demons." 

Akane sniffled a bit. "I guess you're right, Ranma. I think I'd be easier if we stay gargoyles permanently. As much as I don't want to. It would be in our best interests if we accepted these bodies as fast as we can, too. The sooner, the better. Maybe we can ask Xanatos' gargoyles about our new forms." Akane brushed away a few tears. "Oh my. What are our families going to say?" 

Ranma looked down at Akane in concern and hugged her closer, resting his cheek on one of her horns. "I don't know, Akane. I don't know. But, I'm here, Akane. I will always be here." 

Akane smiled into Ranma's chest and sighed. She let a few more tears fall in the remembrance of her humanity.   


The jeep pulled up to the hangar, where a black jet was waiting for them with the Xanatos Enterprises logo. Everyone piled out of the vehicle and started to unload the equipment. Owen turned around and addressed the others. "The jet is already here and waiting. We can take off after we gather all the equipment into the cargohold. Akane, Ranma, you might want to board now and get comfortable. Sunrise is 20 minutes." 

Ukyou looked at the jet. "Xanatos Enterprises...Now I remember where I have heard that name before. You're one of the richest men in the world, aren't you?" 

Xanatos turned to Ukyou and bowed. "You are right, my fair lady. I do have a rather large bank account." He winked at her. "I try not to let that get in my way." 

Ranma and Akane followed Owen into the jet and got ready for the ride home. Akane hesitated, and then inquired to Owen, "Mr. Burnett, about this stone thing. Does it hurt when we go under? If we're stone, how do we breathe?" 

Owen looked to Akane. "Well, I am not sure about the breathing part, but you are statues. The gargoyles never mention having any pain. Like I said earlier, they welcome the change. Although, when they wake up, they do greet the night with a roar. So, do not worry or feel embarrassed if you have the urge to let a roar out when you wake up. It is 'The Gargoyle Way,' as one of the older members of the Manhattan clan is fond of saying." 

Ranma inquired, "How many gargoyles are in the clan in Manhattan? Are there many?" Akane nodded at Ranma in agreement. 

"There are five original members of the clan; they are the ones that came over from Scotland. Goliath is the leader and has a human, Elisa Maza, a police officer, for a friend. There is Hudson, who is the eldest of the Wyvern clan. Then, there are the mated pairs. These gargoyles are the ones that are in Ishimura, visiting the clan there." Owen studied the pair for a moment. "They are about your age. Brooklyn, the clan's second-in-command, and Angela, Goliath's daughter; Lexington, a computer aficionado, and Aiden, once a human sorceress, she turned herself into a gargoyle through magic to become Lexington's mate; Broadway, the clan's chef, and Shiun, a transplanted member from Ishimura's clan. Last, but certainly not least, is Bronx, a gargoyle beast; doggoyle if you prefer." 

Ukyou and Ryouga came into the jet. "Hey guys, are you ready? We are just about to take off." 

Ranma looked at Akane, and set his shoulders. Akane reached and held his hand in a gesture of comfort. "I guess so. Ready as I'll ever be. Mr. Burnett, how long until sunrise?" 

Owen looked at his watch. "Three minutes. Please make yourselves comfortable. Don't force the change. It will come naturally." 

Ukyou looked strangely at the pair. "The change? Oh, you mean when you turn into stone. Is that going to be weird or what?" 

Akane sighed and glanced at Ryouga and Ukyou. "Yes, it will. Mr. Burnett assured us that is perfectly natural for gargoyles, so I guess we have to get used to it." She turned to Ranma. "Ready?" 

"Ready." He looked to Ukyou and Ryouga. "Make sure nothing happens to us while we sleep. Being stone, we probably tend to chip easily. I don't want to wake up with a finger missing or somethin'." He looked pointedly at Ryouga. "No practicin' the Baukai Tenketsu." Ryouga blushed and nodded. 

Ukyou looked at Ryouga and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, guys. We'll protect you." 

Ranma nodded, stood, and reached for Akane's hand to help her stand up. "Okay. See you guys in the morning, or evening...I guess." They looked at each other and Akane smiled. 

"Ranma, I feel all tingly...is this the change?" 

"I feel it too, Akane. I guess so. See you later?" 

"Goodnight Ranma." 

"'Night, Akane." 

Ukyou and Ryouga watched as the stone started to crawl across Ranma and Akane. They stared in silent awe as the stone inched its way up from their feet and climbed all the way to the tips of their horns. Even while the stone crawled up their bodies, Ranma and Akane kept their eyes locked on each other, until they were completely encased in stone. 

Ukyou sighed, and turned to Ryouga. "I guess that's it until sunset, right, sugar? Now, we get to present the Tendos and the Saotomes with a set of statues." 

Ryouga looked a little green. "I can tell the jet took off. Yeah, what are we going to tell them? We're going to get back well before sunset." 

Owen came into the back and spoke to the pair still left flesh. "After Mr. Xanatos and I drop the four of you off in Nerima, I will be staying behind to answer any questions the families have. Mr. Xanatos will then go pick up the other gargoyles in Ishimura and be back around sunset. Hopefully, that will give Ranma and Akane enough time to adjust their families to the situation." 

Ukyou and Ryouga both looked relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Burnett. You will be a welcome help." 

And so, they settled in for the ride home. On the flight back to Nerima, Ukyou and Ryouga thought up and outlined a plan detailing the way they were going to break the news to the unsuspecting families.   
  



	3. Chapter Three--Clan Nerima

Hey everyone...Here's Chapter 3! Let me know how ya like it! It's rather long, too, so enjopy Ranma and Akane's new adventures.   
Gie-chan 

___________________________________   


Circle Sky   
By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

A Ranma 1/2 and Gargoyles Crossover 

Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane and their familiars are not mine. They are Takahashi Rumiko-sama's. They've just come over to my place for a bit...for a sleepover, yeah, that's the ticket. 

Goliath and his familiars are the Big Mouse's (not Mousse) grotesques. Although, they have decided to perch on my roof for awhile. 

Aiden Ferguson is Christine Morgan's little gargess, and has asked for permission to attend the sleepover. She said yes, but to make sure she actually got some sleep. 

Any unfamiliar characters, such as Shiun, are mine. Sit down and get to know them, you just might find a new friend. 

Timeline: Well, I guess you could say it is after the manga is over with (i.e.. Saffron and the wedding) in Ranma, but time has passed and they just graduated from school. It's several years after Hunter's Moon in the Gargoyles line. (Although there were no Chronicles) I will end up diverging from the timeline some, but since this is my story, I have the right to, ne? Alright, on with the show.   


Chapter Three: Clan Nerima 

Later that afternoon, the Xanatos Enterprises' jet touched down at Tokyo International Airport. Ryouga's face showed several colors of the spectrum as he drunkenly staggered off the plane. 

"Gee, Ryouga," Ukyou giggled behind her hand, "maybe you should invest in some medicine for the next time you take a plane anywhere." 

"Ha, ha, Ukyou. I've never flown in an airplane before. How was I supposed to know how it would affect me?" 

Owen came up behind the pair. "Excuse me, but we are ready to go to where you are. We have prepared a special carrying crate for Ranma and Akane; they have been loaded onto a truck, along with all the luggage and equipment, and are ready and waiting to depart for Nerima. Shall we be off, then?" 

Ukyou and Ryouga nodded and followed Owen out of the hangar, into the parking lot, and to a waiting Xanatos, who was next to the truck. Ukyou looked in the back of the truck where a large closed crate with large, prominent, red-stamped letters: _FRAGILE! THIS END UP!_

"Is that where Ranma and Akane are?" she asked. Xanatos nodded. "Is there something inside the crate to protect them from the bouncing around in the truck?" 

Xanatos assured, "Don't worry about them. They are securely stowed away in straw and other packing materials. You have my assurances that nothing will happen to them in there. They probably will have a more comfortable ride in there, than if they were outside and awake. Now, I will be heading to Ishimura to collect the clan members from there. I will arrive at your location a little bit after sunset; after the gargoyles have awoken up." 

Ukyou, Ryouga, and Owen climbed into a cab that would be leading the truck to the Tendo home. They waved good-bye to Xanatos and took off towards the dojo. 

******** 

A half an hour later, the group pulled up in front of the dojo. 'Here goes nothing,' thought Ukyou. She climbed out of the cab, along with Ryouga and Owen, and went up to the front gates. She rang the bell, letting the occupants inside know someone was there. Kasumi opened the gate, and looked in surprise at Ukyou. 

"Why, hello, Ukyou! You're back early! We didn't expect you back for another day or two. You should have called!" She noticed the others behind her. "Hello, Ryouga. Oh, a guest! Who's your friend, Ryouga?" She glanced behind the three. "Where are Akane and Ranma?" 

Ukyou came in through the gate. "I'm sorry we were unexpected, Kasumi. This is Mr. Owen Burnett, a friend the four of us made at Jusenkyo. Ranma and Akane will be along in a minute. They have a surprise for you." 

'Yeah, a big surprise,' Ryouga thought. 

Kasumi bowed and opened the gate wider. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Burnett." Owen bowed back to Kasumi. "Welcome to our home. Father, Uncle and Auntie Saotome are in the living room. A surprise?" 

"Yes, we will explain everything once we get inside," Ryouga explained. "Can we put our belongings in the dojo, Kasumi? It would the best place to accommodate everything. We've brought quite a few items back." 

"Oh dear. That should be fine. Won't you come in and have some tea?" 

Ukyou smiled a little. "Thank you, Kasumi. Ryouga, can you show the men where to put everything, and I'll gather everyone up, okay?" Ryouga nodded and turned back to the truck and started to help the deliverymen unload. 

Ukyou and Owen followed Kasumi into the house and to the living room, where Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were playing shoji and Nodoka Saotome was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to stop them from cheating too much. Everyone looked up when Kasumi came into the room and announced that the wayward travelers were back, plus one. Ukyou introduced Owen to everyone in the room. 

"Kasumi, can I use your phone? I need to call some people and let them know we're back and to come over. Ryouga and I want to explain everything to everyone at one time." 

"That shouldn't be a problem, Ukyou. The phone is over there. Help yourself. Mr. Burnett, please make yourself at home. Would you like a cup of tea?" 

"Yes, Miss Tendo. That would be very nice. Thank you for your hospitality." 

"Such nice manners! I will be back in a minute. Oh dear, I better prepare some snacks if there are a lot of people coming over." 

Nodoka spoke up. "Would you like some help in the kitchen, Kasumi?" 

She brightened. "Yes, Auntie. I would gladly accept your help." Kasumi turned to the kitchen and Ukyou returned from using the phone, and Ryouga, being led by the delivery driver, came in from the dojo. 

He nodded his thanks sheepishly, then turned to Ukyou. "Everything is unloaded and in the dojo. I didn't open the crate yet." 

Ukyou nodded. "I called up everyone who we talked about before. Let's go out to the dojo and wait for everyone to arrive." 

Genma spoke. "Did you bring back the Nannichuan water? Where are Ranma and Akane?" 

Ukyou looked at Ryouga for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders. "Um, they're out in the dojo, waiting for us." Ryouga flinched slightly at her words, but remained silent. Ukyou continued. "Yes, we did bring the Nannichuan water back. You'll get your share when everyone has arrived." 

Owen looked to Ryouga for an answer to a question. Ryouga explained to Owen, "Genma has a curse, too. He got it the same time Ranma got his. He fell into Spring of Drowned Panda, though." 

Owen raised his eyebrows are Genma. "Interesting. You are Ranma's father?" 

Genma nodded proudly. "Yep, that's my boy. He is cured of the curse, isn't he? It did work?" 

Ukyou smirked and nodded. "Oh boy. Yeah, he's fully male now. Shall we go out to the dojo and wait for everyone?" 

Everyone nodded and started out to the dojo. Ukyou popped into the kitchen and told Kasumi and Nodoka where they were headed, and followed the rest out a few moments later. 

About an hour later, everyone Ukyou called had gathered in the dojo and were talking amongst themselves. There were: Ukyou; Ryouga; Owen; the Tendos, including Nabiki; the Saotomes; all three Amazons; and Dr. Tofu. Everyone was talking about what else occupied the dojo: A huge wooden crate, and three smaller containers with stoppers. Ukyou looked around and noticed everyone had arrived and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The guests started to settle down and look up at Ukyou. She looked at Ryouga and motioned him to stand next to her. He shot a panicked glance at her and started to inch away. Ukyou grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up next to her. She gave him a stern look and started to speak. 

"Thank you for all coming. You all have a feeling of why we gathered you here today. Ryouga and I decided it would be easier to explain everything to everyone all at the same time. Now, I bet you are wondering where Ranma and Akane are." Just about everyone nodded or acknowledged the statement. "We will explain their absence in a moment. But first, the main reason you are here. As you know, Ranma received a letter yesterday from Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter, telling him that the springs had refilled and Nannichuan and Nyannichuan's locations had been found. The four of us, Ryouga, Ranma, Akane and myself went to Jusenkyo to retrieve the water for the cursed members here in Nerima. Ranma jumped into the Nannichuan water and cured himself there." Several murmurs went through the crowd. "We then filled up several casks with the Nannichuan water to bring home. Mousse, please come forward for your water." 

Mousse came forward and Ryouga dumped one of the drowned boy casks on him. Ukyou then poured cold water on Mousse to demonstrate that the Nannichuan water did work, and handed him a towel. Mousse, overjoyed that the duck had flown the coop, went over to Shampoo to give her a hug. Shampoo, on the other hand, was not overjoyed and promptly knocked Mousse over the head with one of her bonbori and put him into a quick slumber. Ukyou then continued. "Mr. Saotome, please come and get your water." 

Genma came forward and Ryouga poured one of the two remaining casks over his head. Ukyou then poured some cold water on him to confirm the curse was indeed cured. Nodoka got up and gave her husband a towel to dry off with, and a kiss on the cheek. "Well done, my husband. Finally, no more furballs in the sink." Everyone chuckled at the statement, and awaited the next cursed person's cure. 

Ukyou continued. "The last cask is Nannichuan. Dr. Tofu, could you hold on to this and when Tarou comes around, give it to him?" 

Dr. Tofu went up to Ukyou and nodded. "Of course, Ukyou. The next time I see him, I'll offer him the water." He took the remaining cask and sat down. 

Shampoo glanced around for the remaining cask. "What about Shampoo's cure? Where girl water?" 

Ukyou looked at Ryouga, who gulped and smiled sickly, but continued. "We did have a cask for you, Shampoo, but during a 'scuffle,' it got dropped and it broke open on the ground. There is no Nyannichuan water, Shampoo. I'm sorry." 

Shampoo looked heartbroken. "Why not get more from spring?" 

Ukyou continued, "We couldn't. The spring dried up right after we filled the cask. Same with Nannichuan. After Ranma took his bath, and the casks were filled, the spring dried up. The cask Dr. Tofu is holding is the last of the drowned boy water." 

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Nodoka frowned and spoke up. "So where are Ranma and Akane?" 

Owen stood up and started to speak. "This is where I come in, if you don't mind Miss Kuonji." Ukyou looked relieved and nodded her head. She backed away from Owen to give him center stage. "My name is Owen Burnett and I had the opportunity to meet these four people in Jusenkyo with my employer, Mr. David Xanatos." Nabiki looked up at the mention of Xanatos, but said nothing. "He currently is unable to be here, but will be here after sunset. Mr. Hibiki and Miss Kuonji, plus Ranma and Akane, have asked me to explain where the two missing are. They are, in fact, in this very room with all of you. They are, however, in that crate." Everyone started to talk very loudly and look at the crate oddly. "Please, everyone. I will explain everything in due course. Now, Ranma did get cured with the Nannichuan water. He is fully male. But to circumstances beyond their control," Ryouga blushed deeply and turned towards the crate, "Akane fell into a spring of her own." Astonished gasps arose from the crowd. Soun started wailing about his precious baby and spouting a fountain of tears. Kasumi rushed to comfort her father. "As I was saying, Akane fell into a spring of her own. Ranma jumped in to save her from drowning in the spring. He brought her back to the surface, where I performed CPR on her to get her to breathe again." More alarmed gasps and cries arose from the crowd. Soun increased his stream to a river. 

"What spring did they fall into, Mr. Burnett?" Nabiki asked. "Are they okay?" 

Owen waited for everyone to quiet down before he continued. "Ranma and Akane are just fine." Ryouga and Ukyou nodded in agreement. "They are, at the moment, asleep. The spring they fell into is called Gaagoirnichuan, or spring of drowned gargoyle. This spring, however, is different from all other springs. This one is permanent." Cries of horror erupted from the crowd. "Do not worry about them. Like I said, they are asleep. Gargoyles are nocturnal beings by nature, meaning they function at night. During the day, however, they go into a stasis that is set in motion by the sunrise, turning them into stone." Before the crowd got out of control, Owen motioned to Ryouga to open the crate. He pried the top off and the four sides fell down at the same time. Inside the crate, amidst the straw and other packing materials, stood two statues holding hands--Ranma and Akane. 

The crowd went ballistic. Soun and Nodoka let out a shriek and fainted on the spot. Genma, Dr. Tofu, Nabiki, and Kasumi looked completely stunned, and were frozen, except for an "Oh, my!" from each of them. The girls promptly began to cry, and collapsed in each other's arms. All three Amazons were in shock; Cologne recovered quickly, getting a sad, resigned look on her face; Shampoo's shock faded gradually, turning to one of extreme confusion. Mousse quickly formed a smile; realizing that his rivalry with Ranma was now over. 

Shampoo started to get mad. "Where is Airen? That only demon-statue of him and Violent-girl. Why you say rock Ranma?" 

Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other and sighed. They knew this was going to happen. "These statues are really Akane and Ranma. We watched them change to stone this morning with our very eyes when the sun rose. Mr. Burnett is telling the truth." 

That only made her madder. "No! You lying! These not real people. How can real people be rocks? Tell me now where spatula girl hold Airen!" Shampoo started to advance on Ukyou and Ryouga, bonbori at the ready. 

Ukyou and Ryouga fell into a ready stance. They also drew their familiar weaponry. 

Cologne spoke. "Child, calm down. I believe them that the statues are Ranma and Akane." 

She shook her head. "They not them!" She continued her advance toward the others. 

Before she could attack, Cologne poked a shiatsu point and Shampoo dropped to the ground. "No, child, they are Ranma and Akane. They are telling the truth." 

"Really great-grandmother?" 

She nodded sadly. "Yes, child, they are. I have heard of gargoyles and their unique 'abilities' before. If it is true that they fell in Gaagoirnichuan, then those statues are really Ranma and Akane, and they will become flesh at sunset. Have you calmed yourself enough?" 

Shampoo nodded sadly, and Cologne jabbed the release point. She stood up and went over to Ranma and Akane. Shampoo studied the statues, going around them, looking them up and down. She brought her hand up to touch Ranma's face, dragging her hand down his arms. "Aiyah! It really is him, great-grandmother." 

"Yes, Shampoo. It is. You do know what this means now, don't you?" 

Shampoo looked confused for a moment. "No" 

"Come, child. I have something to discuss with you." The two Female Amazons walked over to a corner and talked quietly. 

At this point Nodoka and Soun woke up from their fainting spell. "Kasumi, please tell your poor father that your sister and Ranma have not turned into a demon-statues? That it was all a dream?" 

Kasumi wiped her eyes on her apron, and looked at her father. "If what Mr. Burnett, Ukyou and Ryouga say is true, then they have, Father." Soun wailed and started another tributary on River Tendo. Kasumi patted her father's shoulder and handed Nabiki a bucket to catch the tears. She turned to the people in question. "Is it really true? That those statues are Ranma and Akane, for real?" 

Ukyou and Ryouga looked to Kasumi and sadly, nodded yes. Soun started wailing again. "My poor baby! What will we do now? My baby is a demon statue!" 

Nodoka was still trying to recover from her faint when she turned to Owen. "Mr. Burnett, if what you say is true, then my son and Akane are sleeping, correct?" Owen nodded. "Can you wake them up so we can see for ourselves that they truly are cursed?" 

Owen shook his head. "They can not be awoken by force. They will remain stone until sunset, which is in a half an hour. Only then will they break free from their stone casing and become flesh once more. Then, at sunrise, they will return to stone for the day. Now, if everyone could re-gather, I can answer any questions you might have before they wake up. Thank you, Miss Kuonji, Mr. Hibiki. You can join everyone else, if you want." Ukyou and Ryouga numbly sat down with the rest. Owen made himself comfortable and awaited the question session. 

Nabiki came up with one first. "Can't they be cured? Why didn't they just dunk themselves in the boy and girl springs again?" 

"Remember, it was mentioned that the original springs dried up after the casks were filled. Also, Miss Plum explained that the water only works three times. Ranma had used his three times up, so the Nannichuan water would not work on him. Akane, I have been told, had been dunked twice, but there was no Nyannichuan water left. The last of the spring, in the cask meant for Miss Shampoo, soaked into the ground when it was broken. There is no cure available. Ranma and Akane have been resigned to that fact, and I believe, accepted it." 

Soun renewed his waterworks again. Genma spoke up for the first time. "Why didn't they pour hot water on themselves and change back to human form before they turned to stone?" 

Owen answered, "Hot water was used right after they recovered from the spring. Miss Plum mentioned that different curses had different temperature triggers. They tried all temperatures, until they reached boiling. When they poured the boiling water on Ranma, it did trigger the transformation." Several people's faces showed some semblance of relief. "However, the change caused Ranma extreme pain, which Ranma mentioned at the time, had never happened before. Cold water was poured on Ranma, and he returned to the gargoyle form with no pain whatsoever. Akane did not attempt changing, seeing the agony Ranma went through. Like I said earlier, the curse is permanent. I believe they have accepted this as fact." 

"What if we pour hot water on them, now? Won't that make them switch back to their human forms and out of the stone?" Nabiki inquired. 

Owen raised an eyebrow at her. "I do not know what will happen. They might break out of the stone. Or they may not." 

Nabiki went and retrieved a hot water kettle. "Only way to know is to try, right? You said it has to be boiling, right?" Owen nodded. Nabiki poured the entire kettle of boiling water over the statues. Everyone watched and waited. 

Nothing. 

"I guess not," she said quietly. She straightened her shoulders and sat back down next to Kasumi, the stony look upon her face as hard and unyielding as the real thing. 

Owen looked at his watch and nodded to Ukyou and Ryouga. "Now, if everyone could step back, it is just about sunset, and Ranma and Akane will awaken. Do not be frightened of them. They will not look the same as when they left here yesterday. Certain characteristics have changed, including skin color and some features. As you can see, some extra parts were added, as well. Remember, they are still the Ranma and Akane you know. Their bodies are the only things that have changed. Also, I need to warn you. They will make a roaring sound when they are fully awake. The gargoyles that I have associated with tend to be quite loud when they awake from their stone slumber. They also tend to shatter the stone skin in a fairly wide arc." 

Everyone looked rather alarmed and frightened at Owen's explanation of the awakening. They did listen to his advice and backed away from the stone pair. A minute ticked by, and Owen said, "Be prepared. They will awaken in 30 seconds." As soon as the words left his mouth, hairline cracks began to form upon the statues. Someone said muttered 'Oh my!' and the hairs grew longer and wider. Cracking sounds were heard. Flakes of stone started to fall away, and red and grey skin could be seen peeking through. 

Finally, with several loud, reverberating cracks and piercing, vibrating roars, Ranma and Akane burst through their stone covering for the first time, throwing out their wings, eyes glowing white and red, respectfully, stone shards flying in every direction. They looked around, disoriented, and then back to each other. They embraced and gave each other a 'good morning!' kiss. 

"We made it home! We're alive!" They turned around and looked at everyone huddled in horror and astonishment at the back of the dojo. Their eyes dimmed, their wings fell into place on their shoulders and they blushed simultaneously. Ranma grabbed his tail and said, "Hi, everyone. Sorry 'bout this."   


After a couple of moments of watching the crowd stare at the newly awakened couple, and the couple staring back, Owen ahemed and greeted the pair. "Good evening, Ranma and Akane. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" 

This started a chain reaction of shouts and murmurs intermixed with a weeping father. 

"Ranma, Akane? Is that really you?" 

"What in the hell happened to you two?" 

"Very impressive show, son-in-law." 

"Are you guys okay?" 

"Ohh, my baby has red skin!!!" 

"Oh, Father!"   


Ranma and Akane blushed and tried to settle everyone down as quickly as possible. Ukyou and Ryouga took over for them and nudged them in a different direction. After giving Akane's hand a reassuring squeeze, Ranma nudged her in the direction of her family. Akane stepped forward and went to her sisters and father. She looked down at them. "Hello, everyone." She saw their doubting looks. She sighed and reassured them, "Yes, it really is me, Akane. Even though my body has changed, my mind and soul has not." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She pointed at her fiancee. "That is Ranma over there. We know what we have become, and we are going to have to accept it as fact, and learn how to live with it, the same as you all, even though we do not want to. Kasumi? Nabiki? Daddy?" 

Kasumi was the first to approach Akane in her new form and looked into her eyes. She walked around Akane and took in her sister's new body from horn to wings to tail. She came back around to the front. Kasumi reached up to touch Akane's tear-stained cheek. "It really is you, Akane. Oh, little sister, what has happened to you?" Akane started to sob out loud and fell into Kasumi's embrace. Nabiki wiped her eyes and tentatively came forward to give Akane a hug. Soun wailed some more. Kasumi gave him a disapproving glance; he calmed down a bit and came over to join his family. 

Nodoka started toward Ranma. She noticed someone was missing and went back and pulled Genma up to join her. Ranma met them halfway. "Um...hi Mom, Pops. How's it goin'?" 

Nodoka looked at her newly transformed son and studied him the same way Kasumi studied Akane. "Hello, Ranma. It is really you, isn't it? What have you gotten yourself into now?" Ranma blushed and Nodoka gathered him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Ranma. I should have never doubted it was really you. I recognized you and Akane when you were still statues. I just didn't want to believe..." 

Ranma cut her off. "That's okay, Mom. I totally understand. You do understand, though, that the curse is permanent, right? Me an' Akane are stuck like this, forever. There is no cure." 

Genma replied, "Yes, Ranma. Mr. Burnett over there explained some things to us before you woke up." Nodoka looked at her husband and elbowed him in the ribs. He glanced back at her and gave her a strained smile. "By the way, Ranma," Genma looked like he was being forced to eat poisoned fish. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching. "Um...Ranma...thank...thank you for the Nannichuan water." He quickly gave Ranma a small bow. 

Ranma gaped at his father open-mouthed. 'He thanked me? Did I just hear right? Did he really thank me?' Ranma closed his mouth and returned the bow. "You're welcome, Pop. It's no problem." 

Genma grunted and switched topics. "Now that you are back, and I see that you and Akane are getting along much better, don't you think it is time to unite the schools?" 

Ranma groaned and smacked his father in the leg with his tail. Nodoka looked surprised at the appendage. "Now, don't get started on us about marriage already, Pops. Don't you think that we should have a time to adjust to our new bodies and get used to uhh...other stuff too? We haven't been gargoyles for barely 24 hours! Plus, I still have three other fiancées to deal with." 

At that moment, Cologne and company approached Ranma. Shampoo refused to look Ranma in the eye. "Yes, Son-in..umm..Ranma, about the engagement to Shampoo. I am afraid I have to annul the marriage claim Shampoo has over you." Ranma looked at Cologne in disbelief. "The tribal laws only pertain to humans. They do not cross the species barrier. If the curse was not permanent, it would be a different matter entirely. We will be closing up our restaurant and returning to China. Shampoo's honor will remain intact since she is not forced to marry a...being such as yourself." She turned to the other two Amazons with her. "Mousse, Shampoo, do you have anything to say to Ranma?" 

Mousse stepped forward and bowed to Ranma. "Thank you for bringing back the Nannichuan water for me, Ranma. I hope you live the rest of your life happy, content, and free of worries." 

Ranma bowed back. "You're welcome, Mousse. Same to you." He turned to Shampoo. "I'm sorry about the Nyannichuan water, Shampoo. If we could have..." 

Shampoo looked up at Ranma with heartache in her eyes and sorrow written on her face. She cut in before he could finish his sentence. "Shampoo say goodbye, now. Don't want to but great-grandmother say so. Luck to you in life." She wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and gave him a hug. She whispered something into his ear and bolted out of the dojo as quickly as she could. Cologne sighed, gave Ranma a small bow and followed Shampoo, pulling Mousse behind her. 

Ranma turned to his parents with a surprised look on his face. "Well, that was interesting. I didn't expect the old ghoul to give up so easily. And, to come to think about it, before we left China, Ukyou gave up her claim on me, too. She said we weren't compatible anymore." He smirked a bit. "If it was this easy to get rid of the fiancées, I would have done something like this a lot earlier." 

Nodoka frowned at Ranma. "You wouldn't have given up your humanity just to get rid of some girls' unwanted affections, would you, Ranma? That's not right." Nodoka brightened, though. "Now, you and Akane are truly made for each other. No one can get in your way. Who's the third fiancée?" 

Ranma grimaced. "Kodachi Kuno. She doesn't have a real claim over me, but she's nuts, and it would be the best for me an' Akane if both her and her idiotic brother Kuno were out of the way." 

Nodoka gave Ranma a smile and nodded to herself. "Well, that isn't so bad after all. Just ignore them and they'll go away, right?" 

Ranma looked at his mother strangely. "Sure, Mom, whatever." Ranma looked like he remembered something. "I'll be right back. I want to go talk to Akane and Owen for a minute." He left his parents and went over to where the Tendos were talking. "Hey Akane. We need to talk with Owen. Remember, we have guests arriving soon?" 

Akane looked up at Ranma with a question on her face. "Guests?" Then she remembered what Ranma was talking about. "Oh, guests! Excuse us, everyone. We'll be right back." Ranma and Akane went over to Owen, who was talking with Dr. Tofu and Ukyou. Ryouga was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me, Mr. Burnett?" Owen looked up at the two gargoyles. "What time is Mr. Xanatos arriving with the other gargoyles?" 

Owen looked at his watch. "They should be arriving anytime. Mr. Xanatos has been at the airport since sundown, waiting for the gargoyles to awaken. He should be getting here any minute now." And, again, as Owen finished his sentence, the gate's bell was heard. 

Kasumi looked up. "Oh, we have more visitors. I will be right back." 

Owen excused himself and went to intercept Kasumi as she was on the way out the door. "That would be for me, Miss Tendo. Do you mind if I accompany you to the gate?" 

Kasumi smiled. "Certainly not, Mr. Burnett. I would appreciate the company." The two then left to go welcome Mr. Xanatos into the house. 

Meanwhile, Akane and Ranma were trying to get everyone's attention. Akane started to speak. "Excuse us, everyone. We have an announcement to make. Mr. Burnett's employer, Mr. David Xanatos, has just arrived, I believe, and he's brought along some guests." Kasumi, Xanatos, and Owen returned to the dojo. Xanatos and Owen came over to the pair. "We were aware of this from the start, so please, do not be alarmed. His guests are members of a clan of gargoyles from New York City, USA. They learned of us and are willing to meet with Ranma and me to answer any questions we might have." 'And we certainly do," Akane added silently. She turned to Xanatos. "Do you want them to come in here or should we go out there and greet them?" 

Xanatos smiled. "Why don't you come out to the garden and meet them. They're waiting out there." 

Xanatos and Owen started to walk out the door, followed by Ranma, Akane, and everyone else. Akane noticed this and turned around. "Why don't you all stay in here and we'll bring them inside. It might be easier on everyone, okay?" 'This way no one will give us a bad impression.' Akane thought silently. She turned around and joined the others outside, standing next to Ranma. He felt her nervous presence next to him and reached down to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She glanced into his concerned features and gave him a shaky smile back. 

"Nervous?" He whispered to her. 

She nodded. "A bit. I just don't know what to expect. I'd rather be fighting of Kuno or Shampoo than be doing this." 

"Relax, Akane." He stepped closer and brought his arm around her back, giving her a small hug. She leaned gratefully into his embrace. "Nothin' gonna happen. Especially with me here ta protect ya." 

Xanatos gave a short whistle and shortly the sky was filled with four winged creatures, gliding down from one of the neighbor's trees. Everyone on the porch gasped aloud at the sight of the new gargoyles. They still weren't used to Ranma and Akane, and as Akane predicted, four more added fuel to the already hot bonfires. All four landed gracefully, and capped their wings. A tall red male with long white hair and horns similar to Ranma's, and a brown leather loincloth stepped forward and bowed. "I am Brooklyn, of Clan Wyvern. It's nice to meet you." 

Ranma stepped forward and returned the bow. "I am Saotome Ranma, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It's a great to meet you as well." 

Akane also stepped forward and returned Brooklyn's bow. "I am Tendo Akane, of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It is an honor to meet you, Brooklyn, of Clan Wyvern. Welcome to our home." 

Ranma extended his hand for a handshake. Brooklyn grasped his forearm in a warrior's shake and smiled. "Thank you." 

Everyone let out a collective breath they didn't realize they were holding. The three unnamed gargoyles approached the Nerima pair. A lavender female, long, black hair pulled back in a loose braid announced herself. She wore a beige tunic with a belt and stitching at the neck. "My name's Angela. Greetings to the both of you." 

A portly, bald, turquoise male with a brown leather loincloth went next. He had a row of nobby horns going down the center of his scalp. "I'm Broadway. It's really nice to meet you both." 

A hunter green female with long dark purple hair with the sides pulled up went last. Her horns were arranged on a crown pattern on her forehead. She wore a dark blue tunic with an intricate white cloud design pattern stitched all over it. To Akane, it looked like it was fashioned after a kimono. She gave them a deep bow. "I am Shiun, of Clan Wyvern, formerly of Clan Ishimura." Ranma and Akane looked at each other in recognition. "Hajimemashite?" 

Akane replied, returning the bow. "Kochira kosa. Domo arigato gozaimasu." 

Shiun and Akane gave each other a bright smile. Akane turned to Ranma, and said, "Ranma, why don't we introduce everyone, and go inside for some tea. Would you all please come this way?" Akane and Ranma turned toward the dojo. Everyone on the porch went inside, seeing where the gargoyles were headed. Kasumi and Nodoka went off to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks. Ranma and Akane went around and introduced the new gargoyles to their families and friends, and led everyone into the house proper and into the living room. 

Once everyone was settled down and Kasumi and Nodoka handed out tea and enough snacks to constitute a meal to everyone, Brooklyn got down to business. "Now, Ranma and Akane, Xanatos told us how you became gargoyles. Is it really true that you fell in a cursed spring and came out as gargoyles?" 

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's true all right." 

"Why were you there in the first place?" 

Ranma blanched but continued on. "I already had a curse. I was there to remove it." 

"Which one did you have before?" 

"I fell into Nyannichuan. Spring of drowned girl. When I was splashed with cold water, I became female in body only. My mind stayed male. 'Very tragic story...'" The Nerimians laughed at the impression. The NY gargoyles just glanced between each other funny. 

"So, now you can't change back to human anymore?" Angela asked. 

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and winced. "Well, technically, we can still go back to human form. It's just that the water has to be boiling and the transformation is extremely slow and painful." 

The NY gargoyles glanced at each other in recognition. Broadway turned to Xanatos and Owen. "Like Demona's?" They both nodded. 

Akane looked confused. "Demona? Who's she? Mr. Burnett didn't mention a Demona when he listed off your clan members." 

Angela explained. "Demona is my mother. She's not part of the clan anymore. She's done many horrible and evil things to the clan and to humankind. She's been permanently banished form the clan. But, that's another story, for another time." Brooklyn patted Angela's knee in solidarity. "So, do you have any questions for us?" 

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, trying to think of one particular question to ask out of the thousands running through their minds. It was Dr. Tofu who spoke the first one. "Why does the gargoyle physiology need to turn to stone? Mr. Burnett mentioned that you heal with the stone sleep, and feel refreshed after you wake up. Do you know what causes the transformation?" 

The gargoyles looked at each other, but before they could answer, Xanatos answered amicably. "I have had many leading scientists study the stone stasis in-depth. They haven't found an answer to that; other than some trace elements and compounds in the gargoyle's bloodstream and throughout the body. There is no solid proof of anything definite triggering the stone. Some say that the gargoyles' stone skin soaks up the rays of the sun and the nutrients from the sun heal them, but they also turn to stone inside, or in the dark. But that's just a theory. No one has come up with the real answer." 

Shiun added, "I know I feel better when the sun has been out all day." The other gargoyles nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Okay, I have a question," Ranma started out. "Why did our eyes glow when we woke up this morning? That was sort of weird. Mr. Burnett also mentioned that they glow when we are in battle mode." 

Broadway smiled. "Well, not just in 'battle mode.' Usually our eyes will light up when strong emotions are involved, like anger, but not just in battle. If you feel strongly about something," he looked over at Shiun and blushed. She blushed back and touched his cheek. Their eyes glow briefly. "Or someone, the emotion is demonstrated through our eyes." 

Brooklyn snorted. "Yeah, well, you also get rather passionate about food, too. I remember one meatball sandwich in particular..." 

Broadway's stomach grumbled in acknowledgment. He blushed considerably and covered up his stomach with a wing. "Yeah, well, you get the same way about motorcycles. Remember the one Lex built?" 

Angela stopped the contest before it got out of control. "Okay, boys. We are guests in someone else's home. Please try and control yourselves." She turned to Akane and sighed. "You can tell they're rookery brothers, can't you? Always at each other's throats, arguing about something." Akane and Ranma laughed and the siblings turned away from each other in a huff. 

Nodoka brought up another question. "What about family structure? You said you had a mother, Angela, is it? What about a father or other family members?" 

Shiun took this question. "When born, a gargoyle hatches out of an egg. The incubation period of a gargoyle egg is 10 years long. The female can have from one to four eggs. One or two is most common. A few females, called rookery-mothers, raise the hatchling from the beginning in the rookery with the rest of the clutch. The hatchlings, themselves, call each other 'brother' and 'sister.' Gargoyles generally don't take names, but it all depends on the clan. Also, parental lineage is not taken notice of, although it may be obvious who the parents would be through coloring, or characteristics." Brooklyn rubbed his beak in agreement. "The clan raises the clutch as one, not showing favoritism to any particular hatchling. The older members of the clan were referred to by their place or status in the clan, like Leader, or Second, or Elder and others." 

"So you two are not really brothers," Nabiki surmised. 

"Not by blood, no," Brooklyn shook his head. "By spirit and rookery-ship, yes. Broadway and I were born in the same clutch, along with Lexington, who is back at the Castle with Aiden, Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx. We were like peas in a pod, the three of us, as the saying goes. Where one was, usually the other two were there, or not that far behind." Brooklyn and Broadway chuckled, remembering 'the good ol' days.' 

Kasumi looked at each of the gargoyles. "You look to be about Ranma and Akane's age. How old are you all?" 

Angela smiled. "Well, that's an interesting subject. A gargoyle only ages while awake, so when we are stone, the aging process is put on hold." 

"So you age one year for every two of our years?" Dr. Tofu wondered. 

Broadway nodded. "Yes, we are actually 36 years old, or comparatively, 18 in human years. Although, our clutch hatched in the year 964." 

Everyone gasped and shook their heads in disbelief. "That can't be true! You would have to 1036, then!" 

"That's a long story in itself. In 994, a wizard put a spell on us that would keep us stone at all times until 'the castle rises above the clouds.'" 

Xanatos coughed loudly at this point. "This is where I come in. I read about the Scottish gargoyles' story in an old book that I had bought. I was very interested to see if the story was true. I bought and brought Castle Wyvern over from Scotland, brick by brick, gargoyle by gargoyle, and placed it on top of the world's largest building, the Aerie Building, which I had just constructed. That made the castle 'rise above the clouds,' and one night, in 1994, I brought the clan back to life." Xanatos gave them a huge smirk. "They owe their existence to me." 

Brooklyn and the others just rolled their eyes and groaned. "Yeah, whatever, Xanatos. There is a whole bunch more to that story, but we won't get into that tonight. That'd take forever to tell." 

"Yeah, and you'd be bored out of your minds." Broadway smirked. "Especially the way Brooklyn tells stories." 

"Hey!" 

Angela sighed again. "Guys, stop it. This isn't the time or the place for your petty arguments." 

Akane had been quiet, taking in everything Brooklyn and the others were saying. She leaned over to Ranma and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her in question and whispered something back. They continued like this for a couple of moments. Finally, Ranma nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "Just ask them, already. We won't know unless we ask and find out. The worst they can say is no." 

The New York gargoyles stopped their 'conversation' and looked at Akane in question. She blushed and started in on her thoughts. "I have been listening to you all talk and such." She smiled ruefully. "Your lives sound just as interesting as ours at times. The thing is, and I just talked it over with Ranma; we would like to know, since we just became gargoyles yesterday, we would like to learn how to be a gargoyle and use our new bodies correctly. I know it sounds silly, but all we have is our human background to go on, and that's only going to get us so far. We would like to learn from you, if possible, how to be a proper gargoyle. We don't even know if our wings work or if we did the right thing when we woke up, or anything. You could say we're just mere hatchlings at this." 

Akane glanced back at Ranma with a worried look, and back at the visiting gargoyles. Brooklyn raised his browridge at that question, and smiled. "We were wondering when you were going to get to the nitty-gritty. We discussed this on the glide over here, and we were prepared for that question." Brooklyn glanced at the other three Manhattanites. They nodded their heads and smiled at the new gargoyles. "We would be honored and happy to help you and show you both all about the gargoyle way. Although, to get the proper training and experience, we would like to invite you to come to New York and stay with us. If, that is, it's all right with you, Xanatos? How would you like two more ornaments on the parapets?" 

David Xanatos, furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed at his goatee. He looked deep in thought. "Well, I don't know..." Ranma and Akane gave each other more worried glances. He gave the Nerimians a big grin. "Of course you are welcome to stay with us at the Castle." He winked at Ranma and Akane. "It's the least I can do for the hatchlings." 

Ranma and Akane stood up and moved closer to the others. "Do you really mean it?" The four gargoyles and two humans nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you very much. You don't know what this means to us." 

Soun started to wail once more. "Oh, my baby is leaving the nest with her fiancée! What a proud day this is for me! Waah!" Kasumi patted her father's shoulder in sympathy. Nabiki just rolled her eyes. 

Angela looked back at Ranma and Akane with questioning eyes. "Fiancée?" 

The pair blushed, sat back down, and explained. "Our fathers arranged the marriage before we were even born." 

"I thought you two were mated already. It seemed like that to me," mused Shiun. 

They blushed even deeper and looked each other in the eyes. For a moment, you could see their eyes light up and flash at each other, but it was gone in the next instant. 

Owen cleared his throat. "Ranma, Akane, you might want to pack up what you will be taking to New York. Sunrise will be in a few hours and Brooklyn and the others will want to give you a few lessons before we leave, correct? That is, if you are still coming with us." 

Everyone turned expectantly to Ranma and Akane. They looked startled, and Ranma answered, "I thought we were. Has something changed?" 

Brooklyn, smirked and said, "Nope. We were just making sure. Now before we go, let's see if your wings came fully functional. How's about a quick gliding lesson?" 

"Don't you mean flying?" 

Broadway smiled. "Nope. Gargoyles glide. We don't flap our wings or that silly stuff birds do. We do, though, use the natural air currents to glide on. Jumping from one thermal to the next gets us where we need to be." 

Owen suggested, "Why doesn't your family pack up the things you can carry with you, while you have your gliding lesson. You can send for the bulkier objects later, or see what we have available at the castle. You might find we have all that you need." Kasumi and Nodoka nodded their heads in agreement and took off for other ends of the house, getting ready what the travelers would need for the trip. 

Xanatos continued, "Or we can always get it for you. Most of my resources are usually available for the gargoyles' use. We'll see how things go once we get back to New York." 

Ranma smiled a wide smile. "Okay, let's start! I've been dying to try out these wings. Just think of the hang time with these, Akane!" 

Akane just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ranma. I'm going to show Kasumi what I want to bring along, and I'll be right out. Do you want anything special along?" 

"Nah, just some clothes that fit right. You know that I travel light, Akane." 

Shiun looked up and remembered something. "I thought the two of you might not have anything that fits your new forms properly. I brought along some gargoyle-tailored clothing that might suit your new bodies better than what you have available, now. They're here in my bag." Shiun pulled out a dark green belted tunic for Akane and a black leather loincloth and vest for Ranma. 

Akane widened her eyes at the tunic. "It's beautiful, Shiun! Thank you very much!" She got a closer look at the dress. It was a soft, treated leather that had an open back to accommodate the wings. A strip of leather tied at the neck for a better fit. The belt was black and had a buckle that looked like it was made out of ivory. The slits were made just right to accommodate the tail and the legs. The front had a few clasps at the neck to make it more comfortable. Akane saw there was a delicate stitching inlaid throughout the fabric. 'I could never in a million years make something like this! It looks like wisps of smoke,' she thought. She looked up at Shiun and nodded her appreciation again. Akane then looked at the outfit Ranma was handed. She giggled. "Ranma, look what you get to wear!" 

Ranma held up what Shiun pulled out in between his talons and blushed. The loincloth was of black leather, standard cut, and the belt had a white ivory buckle. The vest was of black leather as well, with slits in the back to accommodate the wings. The vest, however, had some ornate stitching in red and blue. If you followed the pattern closely, it looked like a large bird was flying and twisting through the air. "You don't happened to have a pair of pants in there, do you?" 

Brooklyn and Broadway looked mock-insulted at his remark. "I hope you know we have worn loincloths all our lives. There's nothing wrong with them. Try it, you'll see they are very practical. At least, you have a vest. We go bare-chested all the time." 

Ranma took the clothes Shiun handed him and went into his room, grumbling. A few moments later, there was some shouting. Nodoka came out of the room a couple of seconds later, looking startled. "Oh my! I guess he didn't see me in there at first." The ones left in the hallways snickered at that comment and continued outside. 

Akane went into her room to see if Kasumi was there and to change into her new outfit. She found Kasumi packing a bag. She looked up and saw Akane and her new clothes and smiled. "I was wondering what I was going to pack for clothes, Akane. I didn't think anything you owned was going to fit you anymore. You have grown quite a bit in height and pretty much everywhere else, too. Not to mention wings and a tail." 

She nodded and held out the tunic. "Kasumi, could you help me put this on?" 

She nodded and moved to where Akane was struggling with the tunic, ducking an errant wing and jumping over a lashing tail in the process. 

Kasumi looked Akane once over appraisingly. "That dress really suits you well, Akane. It's very beautiful. The stitching is very delicate." She peered closely at her sister. "You don't need any support or anything, do you?" 

Akane blushed at Kasumi's comment. "I don't think so, Kasumi. I sort of noticed that both Angela and Shiun weren't wearing anything else under their tunics. Plus," Akane jumped up and down a bit, "I don't think I really need anything." 

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else? Really? If you say so...if you need anything, you can always get what you require in New York." She sighed loudly. "Everything is happening so fast. We're going to miss you tremendously, Akane. You know that, right? Father has started falling to pieces already. Who am I going to cook for?" 

Akane sniffled, and hugged her older sister. "Of course I know that, big sister. It's not like I am dying, or anything. Just think of it as--an exchange student-type trip. You can always call; we're in opposite time zones, now. Day is night and night is day. If we stayed here, we would only be awake at night. That'd be too drastic of a change for everyone here. Just think of how much dust and dirt we would drag around the house from the shedding of our stone skin. You would be cleaning constantly. Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to come back and visit every once in a while. Or maybe you can come and visit Ranma and me in New York. Isn't that a good idea?" 

Nabiki spoke from the doorway. "Well, one good thing about you two leaving is that there shouldn't have any more repair bills to worry about. Or rampant fiancées barging in at inopportune times. " Nabiki winked at her older sister and put a finger alongside her nose. "Besides, now here's your chance to go after Dr. Tofu, big sister. I'll be back at college soon, and hopefully Daddy will start taking in some students. He said he was thinking of it the other day." 

Akane's tear barrier broke. "I am going to miss you both so much!" She gathered Nabiki and Kasumi in a bone-crushing embrace, wings and all. 

All too soon, gurgling noises were heard from behind the black wings.   
"Um...Akane...gak...need...air…breathe...too...strong...urk...Akane!" Akane, startled out of her sobbing by the choking noises, quickly released her sisters from her grasp. Both fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Geez, Akane. That new body of yours sure got stronger, didn't it? Good thing Ranma's increased, as well. He'd never be able to take the abuse." Nabiki got a wicked gleam in her eye. "By the way, Akane, what's up with you two? The way you both were acting earlier, I'd say something else besides a new curse happened in China." 

Akane giggled and went to help her sisters up when she heard a tapping on her window. She opened it and saw Ranma hanging down from the gutter like a bat in front of her window. He had a goofy smile on his face. "Are you ready for your gliding lesson, Akane?" He let go of the roof and flipped in mid-air, doing a few circles and loops in the air to demonstrate. "It's tons of fun, an' real easy! I picked it up after one try." He held out his hand to her to bring her outside. "Let's go up to the roof. Put your foot in my hand and flip up, okay?" She did so and grabbed his shoulders for support. She nodded and crouched, ready to jump. "Ready, and go." 

Angela and Shiun were circling above the roof, waiting for Akane to come out. They were shocked to see her flying backward, somersaulting, up to the top of the roof. The landed and came over to her. "Akane, are you okay? You didn't try anything without our help, did you?" 

Akane landed on her feet and wobbled a little, trying to maintain her the balance her new body gave her. "No, Ranma flipped me up here from my room. We do that all the time. We are martial artists, you know. That was only a simple flip. I have to get used to the extra appendages and the different center of balance I have, now." 

Ranma landed on the roof next to her and looked at Akane in her new outfit. He beamed at her and brushed away a lock of hair out of her face. "You look beautiful, Akane. I like that color on you." 

Akane looked down at herself, and blushed. She straightened out the dress and looked back up at Ranma with a big smile. "Thanks, Ranma. That means a lot to me. You look pretty handsome in that outfit, yourself." She winked at him. "Just make sure you keep the flaps of that loincloth where they are supposed to be, okay?" Akane turned to Angela and Shiun and bowed to them. "I'm ready for my lesson, sensei." 

Shiun bowed back and Angela awkwardly bowed back. "Okay. First let's see you spread your wings to their maximum width." Angela and Shiun demonstrated for her. 

Akane thought about the new muscle groups that she seemed to know existed. She spread them out as far as she could. She could feel each muscle and tendon pulling and stretching each of the wing struts to their maximum distance. She looked back at her wingspan. 'Hey, these wings are huge. I have just about the same span as Angela and a little bit larger than Shiun's wings. Ranma's is longer than mine, though. That might be the male aspect to him, though.' "How's that?" Angela and Shiun nodded. 

Ranma nodded as well. "That's great, Akane! You're looking good." 

Angela then instructed, "Now, move your wings up and down." Angela demonstrated for her. "Feel the air blowing across the inner membranes. Can you feel the different gusts of wind, Akane?" 

Akane closed her eyes and concentrated on the wind flowing across her wings. She could feel the different levels of air blowing, some warmer than others, some stronger than others. She opened her eyes and nodded. 

She saw that Angela was on one side of her and Shiun was on the other. Ranma was facing her in the front. Shiun continued, "Now, while keeping your wings extended, we are going to run across the roof. Once we reach the end, you are going to bend down and push off with your feet. That's what those huge muscles in your legs are for, Akane. Don't be afraid to use them. After you jump, tuck your legs under, and reach for the strongest air current with the tips of your wings. Imagine yourself latching your wings onto the current and letting it take you away from the house. Are you ready? We'll be holding onto your hands as you jump, so if you don't get it the first time, you won't fall, okay?" 

Ranma gave Akane one of his most brightest, confident smiles. "I know you can do it, Akane. I have complete faith in you! I'll be waiting out here, so don't worry about nothin'. I'll be there to catch you if you fall." 

Akane, warmed throughout by Ranma's words, felt she could take on anything. She nodded at the females on either side of her, and once to Ranma. He backed off and jumped into the air, waiting for her. Akane also saw Brooklyn and Broadway giving her encouraging smiles from the air. She nodded once again and started to run. 

Akane ran as fast as she could. She could feel the extra muscle in her legs, moving in synch with the rest of her body. She saw the end of the roof and prepared to jump. She reached the edge, squatted, and jumped in one fluid motion. She felt the different air currents rushing across her body and her wings. One huge gust of wind caught her attention and she 'grabbed' onto the thermal with all her strength. She felt her wings struggle to catch the gust of wind and for one brief moment, she thought she was going to fall. All of a sudden, she felt her wings catch the air, like a sail blowing in the wind, and started to rise in the air. She looked to the females on either side of her and found they had already let go. She laughed and continued to go higher. 

Akane sensed something come up on her left. She looked to her side and saw Ranma beaming at her, with his hand outstretched. Akane smiled back at him and clasped his hand tightly. Together, they glided through the sky, turning and bobbing, weaving up and down, hopping different air currents as their giddiness took over. Finally, they circled back to the roof. The four New York gargoyles had bright smiles on their faces and welcomed the two back with applause and cheers. 

"Great job, you two! We have some mighty fast learners, here. Now, Akane, you have the easy part done. Here comes the tricky part. You need to land, and land in one piece." 

Ranma, still holding on to her hand, let go and came in front of her again. "Akane, just think of it as descending with a parachute. Let your wings be the parachute, and let the air out slowly from under them." Akane, still on a high from her maiden flight, let the air out too fast. She started to gain speed instead of slowing down in the decent to the roof.   


"Ranma, help!"   


Ranma seeing what was happening, tucked his wings and dove underneath her to try and help cushion her fall. She caught a weak air current before landing and slowed down a little bit, but not enough to save herself and Ranma from crashing into the roof. They rolled a little bit and came to a stop. The four New Yorkers came rushing over to the pair to see if anything was wrong. 

Akane groaned and rolled off Ranma. "Ugh...that didn't work out very well. Ranma, are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

Ranma just groaned in response. "Boy, with that new body of yours, Akane, you sure felt like a sack of bricks landing on me. I said slowly, not all at once!" 

Akane looked sick. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't mean to let out all of the air at once." 

Ranma looked at Akane and saw she was near tears. "Aww, Akane. You know you've hit me a lot harder with that damned mallet of yours! I'm fine. Now, stop your whimpering and give me a hug." 

Akane quickly dried the tears and glomped onto Ranma. "Wo ai ni, Airen!" 

Ranma groaned, but took the glomp in stride. "Now, those I do not miss." 

The New Yorkers gave each other puzzled looks and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess they're okay." They turned to Akane. "See what we meant by the hard part?" 

Everyone had a good laugh over this, and Ranma asked the others. "So, since we got the flyin' lesson, wanna take a spin around the block?" 

The others nodded. "Sure! Might as well since we have some time to waste before we leave." 

The six gargoyles jumped off the roof and sailed through the air, Ranma and Akane in the lead. They passed over Furinkan High, the Nekohanten, Ucchan's, and various other places full of memories.   


Meanwhile, back at the Tendo compound, the adults were discussing Ranma and Akane's new situation with 'the experts,' Owen and Xanatos. 

Nodoka wrung her hands in worry. "So, Mr. Xanatos, are you sure that Ranma and Akane will be okay in New York?" 

He assured her with a smile. "Of course, Mrs. Saotome. They will be well provided for and protected." 

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Why would they need protection?" 

Xanatos didn't bat an eye and continued smoothly. "New York, like other major cities, has its dangers. The other gargoyles that have taken residence in New York have run into 'opinionated' humans that would like to see them, for lack of a better term, leave and never come back." 

She raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Opinionated? Sounds more like nutcases that hold their ignorance in high regard." 

He gave her a nod and a chuckle in response. "I guess you could say it in that way, too." 

"So what nutcases will Ranchan and Akane be facing in New York?" Ukyou inquired with a little fear. 

"Mostly people who do not understand the gargoyles." Owen answered. "But there are a few factions that would like to see the erasure of the gargoyle species." 

"Like who, Mr. Burnett?" 

"There is a group that call themselves the Quarrymen that give the gargoyles the most problems. They see them as monsters or demons that need to be destroyed." 

"Oh my." 

Xanatos put his hands up to reassure them. "Don't worry about them, though. The Quarrymen haven't been heard from in quite some time. If they should restart their activity, the gargoyles have proved in the past to handle their small-mindedness." 

Soun started to wail. "Oh my! My baby has enemies already! What will we do?" 

Kasumi tried to comfort her father. "There, there, Father. Akane will be fine. The other gargoyles will protect her, and remember, Ranma will be with her as well." 

He sniffled a bit and calmed down. "You're right, Kasumi. You're always right. Ranma will protect her. Her fiancée will never let her down!" 

Genma nodded in agreement. "Of course the boy will protect her. He won't let anything come to her harm."   


By this time the six gargoyles had returned from their flight around Nerima and walked into the room. The humans, minus Xanatos and Owen, still not used to Ranma and Akane's new forms, gasped at the sight of the six winged creatures gathered in the room. 

Brooklyn spoke up. "Excuse us everyone, but I think it's time for us to be going." 

Everyone stood up and talking with each other, walked to the backyard to say their good byes. 

Ranma and Akane turned around to the group assembled and gave each one a hug or a handshake. Kasumi, Nodoka and Ukyou were teary-eyed as they gave their goodbye hugs; Genma waved as he held a pail under Soun's eyes to collect his tears. "My baby! My baby! Waaaah!!" 

Nabiki hesitated, then caved in and gave each Akane and Ranma a hug. "Now take care of her, Ranma. I don't want to have to come over there and give you a piece of my mind. Wait a minute, maybe I do want to come over there. New York is where the American Stock Exchange is located. And that Xanatos guy is a hunk and a half. Hmmm." 

Dr. Tofu gave Akane a hug and Ranma a firm handshake. "Do take care of each other. We'll be here waiting for you when you return home." Kasumi moved up behind Dr. Tofu and took hold of his hand. He started, and saw who held his hand. He gave Kasumi a shy smile, giggled and looked back at Ranma and Akane, glasses only partially fogged. Ranma and Akane both raised a brow ridge at the new couple and smiled. They turned around to their new friends and nodded, indicating they were ready to go. Ranma and Akane jumped onto the roof of the house to get a launching point, while the others climbed a nearby tree. Soon, the six gargoyles were winging their way through the air, waving to the ones left behind. 

Akane glided over to Ranma and clasped his hand in hers. He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, intertwining his talons with hers and headed towards the airport and their new life. 

____________________________   


Review, people, review!!! I know you're out there....   



	4. Chapter Four--A New Home--LEMON

Here's Chapter Four. Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you. Gie-chan 

PS: There's LEMON in this chapter...just warning you for the 'impressionable' ones out there. hehehe...is there such a thing anymore?   
**__________________**   
  


Circle Sky   
By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

A Ranma 1/2 and Gargoyles Crossover 

Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane and their familiars are not mine. They are Takahashi Rumiko-sama's. They've just come over to my place for a bit...for a sleepover, yeah, that's the ticket. 

Goliath and his familiars are the Big Mouse's (not Mousse) grotesques. Although, they have decided to perch on my roof for awhile. 

Aiden Ferguson is Christine Morgan's little gargess, and has asked for permission to attend the sleepover. She said yes, but to make sure she actually got some sleep. 

Any unfamiliar characters, such as Shiun, are mine. Sit down and get to know them, you just might find a new friend.   


Timeline: Well, I guess you could say it is after the manga is over with (i.e.. Saffron and the wedding) in Ranma, but time has passed and they just graduated from school. It's several years after Hunter's Moon in the Gargoyles line. (Although there were no Chronicles) I will end up diverging from the timeline some, but since this is my story, I have the right to, ne? Alright, on with the show.   
  


**Circle Sky**   
**Chapter Four: A Hard Day's Night**   


The six gargoyles soon reached the airport. Brooklyn signaled to Ranma and Akane where Xanatos had his jet. The six landed on the hangar roof to wait for the humans to arrive. Akane turned to the other four. "How long will it take for us to get to America?" 

Brooklyn shrugged, "It will be a good eighteen hours. We will be stone long before that. We'll wake up once we're back in New York. It'll be a fast trip, at least on our end. Xanatos will leave us in the jet and we can find our own way back to the castle. We've done this before." 

Angela called over to them. "Owen and Xanatos arrived. They're waving for us to come down." The six gargoyles jumped off the roof and glided down to the ground. Akane stumbled a bit as she landed. Ranma threw her a concerned glance to see if she was okay. She nodded and gave Ranma a small smile. He looked relieved and all eight passengers boarded the jet to go home. 

Once they were settled in, Owen came back to talk to the gargoyles. "As you know, you will be stone when you arrive back in NY." He pointed to some switches on a control panel. "Brooklyn, these are the controls to release the hatch and the main docking gate to the outside. Ranma, Akane, we will have your belongings waiting for you at the castle in the gargoyles' suite of rooms. If you need anything once you arrive, just let one of us know. Any questions?" 

Ranma and Akane shook their heads. "Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Burnett. We can't say or stress that enough. Especially when we were still stone, and you explained everything to our families and friends." Ranma nodded in agreement. 

"I was also told that you saved my life when I came out of Gaagoirnichuan." Akane blushed and gave Owen a deep bow. "Thank you very much. I don't know how to repay you for your selfless act." 

"Please, call me Owen. It was the least I could do, Akane." 

Akane smiled. "Thank you again." 

"It was my pleasure." Owen then left to other parts of the jet. 

Angela turned towards the pair. "Since we have a few hours until sunrise, we can answer any other questions you still might have." 

Ranma asked the first question. "I have one. What do you guys do all night? You don't go to school, have jobs or anything? What's there to do?" 

Broadway replied, "Well, we have a job, sort of. You see, a gargoyle protects. That's first and foremost in our mind." The others nodded around him. "We were raised as warriors, as Shiun mentioned earlier, to protect the castle, our home, or our families, whatever we felt needed protection. When we woke up in NY, we tried to protect the castle. We soon realized that the castle didn't need protecting anymore. We saw that the citizens of NY needed our protection more. Not from outside invaders, like we did for the castle, but from each other and the dangers of the city. So, we go on patrols every night, usually in pairs or trios, busting up robberies, gang fights, muggings and the sort. We try to be where the police of NY are not." 

"What's the public's reaction to you?" Akane inquired. 

Brooklyn chuckled ruefully. "Well, it has gotten better. Not much better, mind you, but little by little, we are breaking down the barriers that existed from the very beginning. We don't hear many more cries of 'Monsters! Demons!' anymore. Now, they just scurry off, or we may get a rare smile and a 'thank you' in return." 

Angela added, "We have been hearing more 'thank you' lately. They are always a welcome sound." 

Shiun asked the newcomers. "What about you two? What do you like to do in your spare time?" 

Ranma puffed out his chest a little and boasted, "Me an' Akane are martial artists. We're going to inherit our family's schools, and then take over Akane's family dojo. Pops an' Mr. Tendo planned that before we were even born. That's why we're engaged to each other." He frowned a bit and turned to Akane. "Well, I guess we can't do that anymore, can we? It's not like we can teach any classes to the people of Tokyo. They'd be petrified of us. Plus, we'd have to hold all the lessons at night. I wonder if our fathers have thought of that, yet."   


Back in Nerima, Soun and Genma both sneezed and looked up at each other from the shoji board. They frowned in deep thought, and looked back to each other with stricken faces. Both men collapsed into each other's embrace and cried in anguish. "The schools will never be united, now! What will we do? What will we do?"   


Back on the jet, Angela thought of a good idea. "What if the two of you taught us your martial arts? We were raised as warriors, sure, but you can never stop learning, right? It could be an even exchange. We teach you about being gargoyles, and you can each us the martial arts. Sound like a good idea to everyone?" The NY gargoyles nodded in agreement. 

Brooklyn added, "Yeah, we could always learn some new tricks to help stop the crime. The rate of crime has gone down since we started our nightly patrols, and if we become better at what we do, it will go down even more." 

Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. "Well, we will have to talk it over with our folks. We haven't been certified as a sensei yet, and the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is a complicated school, but it sounds like a good idea. We will let you know, okay?" 

Angela nodded in agreement and sat back in her chair. Shiun looked at the clock. "We have about an hour to go before sunrise. Do you have any last minute questions before we go to stone?" 

Akane gave Ranma a sidelong glance and blushed. "Well, I was sort of wondering, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but are you guys going out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend type? You certainly look and act like you are. I know it's a personal question. I was just wondering." 

The four Manhattan gargoyles looked at each other and blushed simultaneously. Shiun answered for the four of them. "No, that's okay. Yes, I guess you could say we are paired up. Lexington and Aiden, back at the castle, are paired up as well. In fact, we were going to be having a mating ceremony soon. That's why we came to Japan. I needed to tell my clan, introduce them to Broadway properly, and do a pre-ceremony ceremony, I guess you could call it." She smiled and brought her hand up to Broadway's browridge. Broadway put his hand her cheek and their eyes flashed momentarily. "Although, they sort of knew that I had intentions of mating with him early on." Shiun then got an idea. "Would you two like to join us in the mating ceremony? You did say you were intended, right? We'd be happy to include you." Shiun looked over at Angela, and saw that the same thought had crossed the other gargess's mind at the same time. Both Brooklyn and Broadway had a sly look to their faces, and gave Ranma a wink and a nudge. 

Ranma and Akane looked at the four smiling gargoyles with startled faces. "Us? Mate? Umm....First, I think we need to get married before we get that far." The Nerimians blushed to the tips of their tails; Akane almost purple in embarrassment. 

Angela laughed, "Well, that's what we mean. We don't get married in human terms, although we do have a ceremony. That's what we were talking about. Goliath, my father, as leader of the clan, and Hudson, as eldest, officiate a joining ceremony. That's where we say our vows of togetherness and pledge our love to each other." 

Brooklyn then added, "Then, after all of that junk is over with," Angela elbowed him in the ribs with her spur. Brooklyn scowled at her and rubbed his ribs, but smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, "then comes the real fun. The newly-mated pairs will take off from the parapets of the castle and have their mating flight, while the rest of the clan celebrates the joining with dancing, food and the like." 

Ranma and Akane gave each other incredulous looks. "Mating? Flight? You mean, you do *it* in the air, with everyone else watching you?" They all nodded. Akane shook her head vehemently. "I don't think we're ready for that yet." Ranma turned away from Akane, disappointment flashing across his grey features. 

Angela nodded. "That's fine. Maybe you'll be ready when we have ours. We'll see. We don't mean to rush you. It won't be for a little while, anyway." Angela closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them up, glancing at Brooklyn. "The sun will be up in a little while. Brooklyn, can you come with me to the back of the jet? I want to talk with you for a minute before the sun arrives." Brooklyn nodded and followed Angela to the back of the jet. There they talked quietly and snuggled together, waiting for the sun's signal to sleep. Broadway and Shiun excused themselves as well and went to a different corner. 

Akane sighed and turned toward Ranma. They had a lot of topics to discuss, but she didn't know where to begin. Ranma surprised Akane and spoke first about the topic foremost on her mind. He started out softly, head bowed. 

"Akane, do you want to go through the mating ceremony? I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine with me. I was just wondering." 

"Ranma, I'm not really sure, yet. Everything has been happening so fast lately. Two days ago, I was an eighteen year old girl going out for ice cream with her fiancee, who by the way, she loves with all her heart. Now, I'm on my way to live in New York, as a gargoyle. I didn't even know gargoyles existed!" Ranma brought his head up and saw in Akane's eyes an emotion that he thought he'd never be so happy to see. He brought his hand up and lovingly cupped her cheek. Akane sighed, closed her eyes and leaned into the small embrace. He pulled her forward so she sat in his lap. Akane opened her eyes and smiled, leaned onto his muscular chest and wrapped her arms and wings around him. Ranma also brought his arms and wings around her in a loving embrace. She snuggled a bit, sighed contentedly, and continued. "This feels so good, Ranma. Why didn't we do this before?" 

Ranma laughed and kissed the top of her head, rubbing his cheek alongside one of her horns. "Maybe because you were an uncute tomboy and I was an egotistical jerk? That might have had something to do with it. Plus, we both just admitted we had feelings to each other." He stroked her hair with a talon while he talked. "Although, I have been wanting to do this with you since the first day I saw you, Akane. When you asked me to be your friend when I first showed up, even though I was in girl form, something ignited in me. I don't know what it was; a spark of hope, friendship, or maybe even love. I still don't know what happened, but you started something when you smiled at me and asked to be friends. I knew from that moment on, I needed you to be in my life, one way or another. There's no denying that, Akane." 

He let go of her hair, dropped his wings behind him, and pulled her back enough so they could be face to face. Akane dropped her wings as well and looked up at him. He placed a talon under her chin and looked into her eyes. "All I know now, Akane, is that I love you with all of my heart, soul, mind, and body, and I will never let you leave my life, never. I would rather die than be separated from you. The Saffron incident just fueled the fires that were growing within me. I think Jusenkyo knew that, too, and gave us a new start on life. Why it picked being gargoyles, I'll never know. But I am with you, Akane. Only you. No more fiancees, meddling fathers, seppuku agreements being held over our heads. Just you, me, and the rest of our days...nights." 

Ranma paused for a breath, smiled at Akane's tears and wiped a few away of his own. He clasped her hands and continued. "I have been meaning to ask you for awhile now, Akane. The situation may have changed, but my feelings have not. They are even stronger than before." He paused and swallowed.   


"Tendo Akane, will you marry me?"   


Akane choked back a sob and brought both of her hands up and cupped his face between them. She joined their faces together with a kiss that explained what was written on her heart, soul, mind, and body. He deepened the kiss and they sat there for several moments, basking each other's presence. Akane finally broke off the kiss and whispered, "Yes. I love you, Ranma. I can not imagine my life without you. You have my heart, soul, mind, and body. No one will ever come between us again. I would rather die than not be in your arms. Yes, Saotome Ranma, I will be your wife. Will you be my husband?" 

Ranma nodded dumbly. "Yes, yes I will." With that, they came together to seal their pledge of love. Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and braided her talons in his red hair. Ranma brought his arms around her back, one intertwined with her hair, the other wrapped around her waist. Their tongues spoke the words they couldn't say anymore. Their tails wrapped around each other's ankles, and Ranma's wings came about and enclosed them in their own private world. In this embrace, the sun gave her blessing to the couple and sealed their love in stone for the day, the two lovers merged as one.   


*****   


At sunset, the six gargoyles awoke with reverberating roars and scattering shards of slate. The NY gargoyles turned to the Nerima clan and greeted each other. Broadway's stomach brought them to the first order of business: breakfast. "Sorry about that. We didn't eat much yesterday, and we have been stone for a long time." 

Ranma's stomach answered in reply. He looked startled, and rather self-consciously, covered up the noisemaker with a wing. Akane laughed and gave him a hug. "Come on, Ranma. Let's go quiet down the demon." 

Everyone chuckled for a bit and turned toward the jet's door to leave. Before it opened, they noticed a manila envelope taped to the door. Angela reached for the envelope but stopped when she read for who it was intended. She then turned towards Ranma and Akane. "It's addressed to you two." 

Akane went forward and took the envelope off the door. "I wonder who it's from?" 

"Only way you'll know, Akane, is if you open it and find out." Ranma said as he came up behind her. She stuck her tongue out at him and opened the envelope. He made a grab for the offending object with a talon and missed. He brought his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek, and leaned back into his embrace. She pulled out a note and several pictures. She read the note and looked confused. Ranma read it out loud over her shoulder. "It says 'Dear Akane and Ranma; Welcome to NY. Here's a picture or two to send home to the family or for the scrapbook.' It's signed 'Xanatos and Owen.' There's a P.S., here, too. 'P.S.: Ranma, you little devil! We didn't know you had it in you!'" Ranma looked thoroughly confused. "What's that supposed to mean, Akane? Hey, what are on those pictures?" 

Akane turned the pictures over and looked at the scene intently. She blushed profusely and said, "Oh, my!" She quickly tried to hide them from Ranma. He saw what she was doing and snatched them away from her. He then looked at the pictures, and blushed almost as red as Akane. The Manhattanites gave each other confused looks. 

Shiun asked Ranma, "Not to pry or anything, but what's on the pictures? It can't be anything too horrible, can it?" 

Ranma stammered and handed the pictures back to Akane. But before she could grab them from his hand, Brooklyn snitched the photos from his grasp and brought them back over to the other three. "These are surveillance pictures from the cameras on board the jet." He gave out a low whistle and laughed. The others giggled and gave each other giant smiles. For the pictures were of Ranma and Akane in their final pose of the evening. Several different angles were shown. There even was one of just before they went to sleep, evident because of the lack of stone. 

Angela handed the pictures back to Akane and gave her a wink. "So, I take it you two talked? Anything you want to share?" 

Ranma and Akane unconsciously moved closer together, and blushed. Akane started out quietly. "Ranma and I discussed....some things." She turned toward him with a questioning look. He smiled, blushed and wrapped an arm around her waist, and nodded. Akane continued, blushing all the while. "Ranma asked me to marry him." 

All four gargoyles' brow ridges went up and smiled. Shiun encouraged, "And you said...?" 

Akane's grin encompassed her entire face. "I said yes. I think that answer was evident in the photos." Everyone came over to the newly engaged pair and offered hugs and congratulations. Ranma and Akane took them all in stride with nods and murmured thanks. 

Broadway looked confused for a moment, and then asked, "I thought you two already were engaged?" 

Ranma explained, "Well, we were. But that's our parents' fault. This time, it's by our consent. It means more this way." 

"So, you'll be joining us in the mating ceremony, then?" 

Akane nodded and leaned her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I believe so. Do you think it would be possible to invite our families to the ceremony?" 

Angela shrugged. "I don't see why not. That's what the ceremony is about. Professing the bond in front of the clan, which includes your families. I don't see that to be a problem. Now, all we have to do is plan the ceremony and discuss what to wear!" 

The males rolled their eyes at each other and groaned. The corresponding females hit their intended mates in unison. Everyone laughed, and then Broadway and Ranma's stomach brought them back to more pressing matters: Food. 

"Well, I suppose we'd better be off before Ranma and Broadway faint in hunger." Shiun snickered. Brooklyn opened the jet's hatch and all six gargoyles greeted the NY night. Shiun continued, "On the way back to the castle, we'll point out some of the more prominent landmarks. To the roof, then, ladies and gentlemen?" Everyone nodded and started to climb up the side of the building. 

Ranma and Akane watched the veterans dig their talons into the steel walls of the hangar and smirked at each other. They nodded and wrapped their arms around each other's waists, crouched low and leapt to the top of the building. The other four saw their jump and shook their heads. When they reached the top of the building, Ranma and Akane were waiting patiently, cleaning their talons and looking bored. Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, you two. How do you jump so high? You could have climbed with the rest of us." 

Ranma puffed out his chest. "We're martial artists. Part of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is aerial combat. These forms have enhanced our regular skills immensely. We probably wouldn't have made that jump normally, but we haven't had a chance to try out and experiment with these new bodies, yet." He turned to Akane and asked her shyly, "When we get to the castle, do you want to spar with me and see what we can and can't do?" 

Akane looked at Ranma as if he grew another head. "You actually want to spar with me? Not just dodge my attacks? You'll actually make an effort to attack and hit me?" 

He hesitated, unsure of how he should answer. "Akane, you know that I don't like to hit girls, especially you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He could see she was starting to get mad. He tried to calm her down with his next words. "I'll try to, Akane. I'll see how much you can take, and then we'll go from there, okay?" 

Akane simmered her temper down and gave Ranma a strained grimace. "You know how I feel about that, Ranma. How will I improve if I don't get hurt? Otherwise, I won't know where the holes are in my defense, or how to counter certain attacks. But, okay. Remember, now we have the stone sleep to cure the cuts and such. I can survive a night with a scrape and a bruise." 

Ranma looked relieved and nodded back. 'Avoided Hurricane Akane on that one, tonight. Let's hope I can find it in myself to hit her when we spar.' 

Ranma glanced at Brooklyn, who was watching their conversation with a raised browridge. He smirked and turned around. "Come on, everyone. Let's go home. Goliath and the others are probably worried about us." The six gargoyles took off from the roof and headed toward the castle above the clouds.   


*****   


As they flew along, the NY gargoyles pointed out landmarks and points of interest. "Over there is the Statue of Liberty." 

"That skyscraper is the Empire State Building. Used to be the tallest until Xanatos built the Aerie." 

"Over there is Times Square, where they drop the ball on New Year's Eve." 

"There's Broadway, where all the really big shows take place. No, I didn't mean you, Broadway." 

"We're flying over Central Park, now. We do a lot of patrolling here." 

Akane glanced down at the picturesque view the park gave her. "Excuse me, everyone, but could be stop and look around down there? One of the sights I really wanted to see when we decided to come to NY is Central Park. It'll be only for a moment." 

The others looked at each other. "I don't see why not. Come on, let's land over in that clearing." All six circled and landed, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. 

Akane held Ranma's hand and started to stroll around a bit. She drank in the scenery with great appreciation. "It's a very beautiful park. I have heard many stories about its peacefulness. I always enjoyed the parks back home; taking walks in the warm sunshine, listening to the chatter of the wildlife, watching the people enjoy themselves as much as I was." 

Brooklyn smirked behind her. "Yeah, it's pretty. But it is also rather dangerous, especially at night. That's why we patrol the area heavily. Muggers, thieves, gangs and other scum tend to frequent the area." 

As they were walking around, a shout rang out from a cluster of bushes several yards away. Several young teenagers were facing off against each other, waving knives, pipes and other weapons around. 

Broadway groaned. "See? No matter how much we do, the crime and the violence continues. Sometimes it gets so disheartening." 

Shiun patted his shoulder. "I know, dear. But we have made a difference. The park is much safer due to our efforts. You can see that by the amount of people in the park after dark. Several years ago, there would be barely anyone." 

He nodded and sighed. "I know, but still..." 

Brooklyn interrupted his lamentation. "Are we going to sit here whining, or are we going to do our duty?" The four NY gargoyles nodded and started to head toward the gang fight. 

Angela turned to the rookies. "Why don't you hang back here. We should be able to handle the situation. We don't want you to get hurt." 

Akane and Ranma both shook their heads. "No, we won't sit back and watch you guys fight. We re martial artists. We won't get hurt. We can take care of ourselves." 

"Are you sure?" 

They nodded and followed Angela to join the others in breaking up the fight. "Hey you guys! What do you think you're doing?" 

The gang members looked around startled at the shout. "Who said that?" 

Brooklyn and Shiun came into view. "I did, buddy. Are you going to answer me?" 

The leader of one side, a scarred boy of about eighteen sneered and laughed. "Yeah, right, gargoyle. What are you going to do by yourself? Growl at me?" The others around him chuckled at the remark. 

"Well, I might do that, but if I have to, I could do something worse." 

Another gang member yelled out, "Like what? Peck us to death with that beak?" 

Brooklyn blanched, but kept his temper in check. "No, I don't think so." He looked over his shoulder and saw Broadway, Angela, Ranma and Akane come into view. All six pairs of eyes started to glow. "But I might ask my friends here to help me show you what could happen if we got mad enough." 

The leader stared at the group of gargoyles with great unease. He knew what one or two were capable of, and felt pretty confident with the friends and associates he had with him tonight, but to take on six pissed-off gargoyles went way beyond what his and his buddies were capable of handling. They were very much out of their league. He turned toward his group and gave a signal. "We're outta here!" They gang members bolted in different directions, dropping and scattering their weapons everywhere in their haste to leave. 

Angela and Shiun went over to the dropped weapons and started to gather them up. "We don't want to leave these laying around so some little children find them and get ideas in their heads." 

Ranma watched the gang members scurry away. He turned to Brooklyn. "Is this what you deal with every night?" 

He sighed and nodded. "Yup, It depends on what sector you patrol, but gangs and muggings and purse-snatchings and robberies are all part of the night of a gargoyle in New York City." 

Broadway continued. "Some nights may be rather quiet, or other nights we might have a run-in with some mob boss or the Quarrymen. It all depends. Elisa, a human with the police department, asks for our help sometimes with some really big cases. Or she'll alert us to some drug ring going down." 

Akane inquired. "What are the Quarrymen?" 

All four shuddered. Angela grimaced in disgust. "You don't want to run into the Quarrymen, especially by yourself. They are a rather large group of people who are against the gargoyle race in general. They run around in blue jumpsuits with hoods, carry electrified hammers, and spread deceitful lies." 

"They hold rallies, trying to spread vicious rumors of the evil of our race. Their leader is John Castaway, or Canmore, or whatever he calls himself now. He has a vendetta against us that spans several generations. He is also known as The Hunter. You see him, you get out." 

A deep frown flashed across Brooklyn's features. "You know, we haven't seen or heard much of the Quarrymen or Castaway lately. I wonder what they're up to?" 

Akane looked to Ranma in concern. "That doesn't sound good." He nodded in agreement. 

Angela sighed. "Well, everyone has to have at least one big enemy, right? We've got several, at the last count." She looked up to the sky. "Come on, everyone. Let's go home." She headed for a nearby tree and climbed to get a good launching point. The others followed her example and followed her into the night sky. 

Akane and Ranma climbed another tree, talking as they launched. "Climbing that tree was rather easy, didn't you think so, Ranma?" 

He nodded and looked at his talons. "Yeah, these come in rather handy for that kind of thing, I guess." He was quiet for a minute. "What do you thin is going to happen once we get to the castle?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know, Ranma. But we'll find out when we get there. I just hope the others accept us as fast as these four have. I think I really like them, Ranma. What about you?" 

"Yeah, there not that bad. Brooklyn seems like he's be an okay guy to hang around with. I think we've got some things in common." 

"Yes, I think so too. Come on, we better catch up with the others, or otherwise we're going to get lost, and I don't think we can stop and ask for directions from anyone." She shot ahead of him. 

He looked surprised at her and called out. "Who said anything about askin' for directions, anyway?" He jumped to a stronger thermal and glided after her. 

***** 

Back at the castle, four gargoyles and one human were awaiting the return of the others. Goliath kept shooting anxious glances to the night sky. Hudson noticed this and scoffed, "Ach, don't worry about the lads and lasses. They can take care of themselves, now. We just woke up a few minutes ago, you know." 

Goliath sighed and turned away from the others and faced the city. "I know that, Hudson, I know that. I am just concerned for the new ones that are coming with them. What are they like? How will they fit in? Will they take to the way of a gargoyle? I know Owen explained to us that they were cursed to become gargoyles through magic. Have they accepted their new forms? Or, do they resent them and therein, do they resent us? There's so many questions and not enough answers." Goliath sighed again and turned around when he felt a small hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry, big guy," Elisa Maza assured him. "I think they'll be just fine. Remember, they were the ones that asked for Brooklyn and the others' help. They weren't forced to come here. Anyway, I think you'll get your answers soon enough." She pointed to the horizon. "Here they come. All *six* of them." Goliath turned back towards the city and smiled. He backed up and motioned for the others to do so as well. Xanatos, Fox, Alexander, Bronx and Owen came outside as Elisa announced the other gargoyles' arrival. 

Soon, four familiar shapes and two unfamiliar ones were visible in the night sky. Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway and Shiun descended for a landing in front of the others, and Ranma and Akane hung back in the shadows. Goliath stepped forward to greet the travelers. "Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a pleasant trip?" 

Brooklyn walked up to Goliath and extended his arm for a shake. "Yes, we did, Goliath. I hope things weren't too boring while we were gone?" 

Lex laughed and Aiden smiled next to him. "Nah, it was rather tame. You were only gone for a couple days. Not much was able to happen. Although, I heard you guys were the ones that had the excitement." 

Angela and Shiun indicated to the bounty in their arms. "Well, we did have a gang fight on the way here from the jet, but that dissipated rather fast. Anyway, I don't think you were talking about that." 

Brooklyn smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess we did." He motioned to Ranma and Akane. They looked at each other and walked forward to stand next to Brooklyn. "Everyone, please introduce yourselves to our new friends." 

Goliath stepped forward first, with Elisa next to him. "I am Goliath, leader of Clan Wyvern. Welcome to our home, Castle Wyvern." 

He motioned Elisa forward. "I'm Elisa Maza, a police officer for the NYPD. Welcome to New York." 

Hudson came forward, with Bronx directly behind him. "Greetings, I am Hudson, the Eldest in Clan Wyvern." He indicated to the doggoyle next to him. "The great beastie here, is Bronx, our guard dog." Bronx wuffed in reply. 

Lex and Aiden stepped forward, next. "My name's Lexington. You can call me Lex, if you want. It's nice to meet you." 

Aiden followed. "I'm Aiden. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ranma and Akane looked curiously at the smaller web-winged gargoyles, but said nothing. 

Xanatos stepped forward with his family in tow. "I'd like you to meet my family." Xanatos pointed to each in turn. "This is Fox, my wife," The tattooed redhead smiled and nodded in greeting. "And this bundle of energy is Alexander, our son." Alex just wiggled in his mom's arms and smiled at the newcomers. "I hope you slept peacefully. Did you find the envelope?" 

Ranma and Akane blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Angela and Shiun giggled off to the side. 

Ranma stepped forward. "I am Saotome Ranma, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." He bowed in greeting. "It is nice to meet you all." 

Akane stepped forward. "I am Tendo Akane, of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." She also bowed. "It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. Thank you for opening your home to us. I hope we will not be a bother." 

Goliath bowed in return. "Of course not. It is our honor and pleasure to welcome you into our home." Broadway and Ranma's stomachs rumbled loudly. Both looked at the offending noisemakers and blushed. Goliath chuckled, and motioned to the inside. "Come, I think it's time for breakfast. Won't you join us? Broadway, are you cooking this night?" 

Xanatos butted in before Broadway could agree. "Excuse me, but we have breakfast waiting in the dining room. Consider it a welcoming party for Ranma and Akane, and a welcome home celebration for everyone else." He turned to Fox. "Shall we, my dear?" 

Fox smiled and set Alex on the ground. He giggled and ran to Lex, who promptly picked the little boy up and mussed his hair. Alex giggled and tweaked Lex's nose. The two went into the castle, followed by Aiden, who rolled her eyes at the two. Everyone else followed their example and went inside. Ranma and Akane hung back, hesitating for a moment. Angela turned around and gave them an encouraging smile and motioned for them to follow. Ranma and Akane smiled back, grabbed hold of each other's hand, and followed Angela into the castle, to the dining room. 

******* 

Dinner was an extravagant affair. Ranma and Akane were amazed by all of the different types of food set out on the buffet table. There were mainly American breakfast dishes; several types of egg entrees were prepared. Many different sizes and kinds of meat were spread throughout the display. Stacked on plates were several types of pancakes, waffles and other pastries. Random bowls filled with bright, ripe fruit gave the table a festive color. Everyone had already gathered around the table and was piling food upon their plates. Owen came up behind the pair and pointed out certain dishes. "We had the chefs prepare a variety of specialized dishes for your perusal. We realize that this is your first time in America, and might not be familiar with what is a normal morning around here, so we had them prepare a special taste of home." On one end of the table, was a huge bowl of rice and a steaming pot of miso soup. 

Akane turned to Owen. "Thank you for everything, Owen. You have been most kind to us." 

Ranma nodded in reply, but didn't take his eyes of the delectable piles of food. He finally tore his eyes away from the table to look to Akane. "Can we eat, now? If I don't get something in me, my stomach is going to start eating itself!" 

Akane laughed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Owen and bowed deeply. "Thank you again, Owen." He nodded in reply and left. She returned her attention to Ranma. "Okay, okay! Let's eat. I'm starved, too." He gave her a quick smile and headed for the buffet. He started to fill three plates at one time. She followed him around the table, laughed at his antics of trying to balance the three full plates in one hand, a couple glasses filled with drinks on his head, and grab enough silverware for the both of them. She continued to fill her own plate. They sat down across from Shiun and Broadway and began eating. Ranma dug in to his meal with his usual spectacular table manners. Shiun and Broadway, along with everyone else at the table stopped eating to watch the display Ranma was creating. Akane noticed everyone's stares and jabbed Ranma in the ribs with her elbow spur. He grunted and brought his eating speed down a notch. He looked up at everyone and back at Akane. "What's wrong?" 

Lex stared, astounded at Ranma's speed. "How do you move your hands so fast? We couldn't even see them, they were going so quickly." 

Ranma swallowed and smiled. "Special Saotome School Eating Attack: Kachuu Tenshin Amergetken. It's a speed attack that enables me to move my hands at phenomenal rates. Usually, I use it in attacking the enemy with the fists, but I have adapted for my own uses. Normally, I don't go that fast, but I was hungry. Me an' my Pop would fight over the food at mealtimes, so I had to learn to eat fast and protect my food." He looked around at everyone's astonished faces. "Do you want a demonstration?" 

Everyone looked amazed at Ranma's explanation of his eating habits. Almost everyone nodded or gave an affirmation of the sort. Ranma smiled and nodded at Akane. "Do you want a go, Akane? You've gotten better at defending your food from me an' Pop." 

Akane rolled her eyes, but nodded and smiled. "Sure, Ranma. I have been practicing, so you just better watch out." Ranma smiled in return and pulled two sets of chopsticks out of thin air. He handed a pair to Akane and readied himself. He looked to Akane, and saw she was in the ready position. He nodded and broke the sticks. "Begin!" 

The flurry of sticks and food began. The gargoyles surrounding the pair backed away, afraid food was going to fly at them. Some did sail through the air, but before it could reach anywhere harmful, a set of chopsticks flashed out and plucked the food from the air and placed it in the corresponding mouth, that is, if they were lucky. They watched in fascination as the food disappeared from the two Japanese gargoyles' plates. They saw clearly, though, that Ranma was winning. Akane was holding her own, but she was no Ranma. He's had years to perfect his skill. Finally, after a few furious minutes of battle, the two dueling warriors came to a complete stop. Ranma looked over at Akane, grabbed his chopsticks and very gently picked up the last grain of rice off Akane's plate. Akane watched in defeat as Ranma brought it to his mouth. He opened it to swallow, but instead smiled and brought the chopsticks in front of Akane and offered it to her. She raised a browridge, opened her mouth and Ranma placed the winning grain of rice inside the waiting cavity. She smiled, swallowed, and reached toward Ranma and wiped his mouth with her napkin. 

Everyone exploded in applause and cheers. Ranma and Akane looked at everyone and back at their plates, blushing. Ranma turned to Akane and said, "That was pretty good, Akane. You have been practicing. I know I was going close to top speed." 

"Thanks, Ranma," Akane beamed. "That was fun! I haven't moved that fast in a long time." 

"I even think you are ready for the Chestnut-fist. Remind me to teach it to you later." 

Aiden gushed, "That was incredible, you two! Your hands were never visible. How fast can you actually go?" 

Ranma looked back at the web-winged female. "Well, I think that was pretty close to top speed. I probably could go faster, if I really pushed myself." 

Goliath stood up and got everyone's attention. "Well, that was an impressive demonstration. However, we have things to do tonight, yet. Patrols should be taken. Lexington, you and I will take Bronx and patrol Central Park. Brooklyn, do you and the others feel up to a patrol?" He and the other three nodded their heads. "Good. Angela and Broadway take Sector One; Aiden and Brooklyn take Sector Two. Hudson and Shiun will remain behind to get Ranma and Akane settled in. Agreed? Just some quick patrols; we still need to welcome Ranma and Akane properly. Remember your radios." 

Everyone got up from the table and went off in their own directions to get ready for the patrols. Hudson and Shiun then showed Ranma and Akane around the castle. As they walked, he started in on 'The Gargoyle Way,' about the innate feeling to protect, and a little more background about the life of a gargoyle in the old days. As they entered the different rooms and courtyards in and around the castle, Hudson explained its history; if they came across an object or room that held a special story, he would stop and tell the story with a faraway gleam in his good eye. When they came to the empty rookery, a tear formed and he let out a long, sad sigh. He also explained what the gargoyles did on patrol, where they fit in today's society and odd bits and ends that came across his mind as they went along. 

When they reached the gargoyles' suite of rooms, Akane interrupted Hudson's rambling with a question. "Excuse me, but I have a question. Brooklyn and Broadway mentioned the other night that you are actually from the 10th century. Is that true? How did you come to the 20th century? They mentioned something about a curse..." 

Hudson sighed and motioned for everyone to sit and get comfortable. "Well, lassie, that's a good question. Yes, it's true that the six of us are originally from tenth century Scotland. That story involves a lot of different situations, some nasty and treacherous." He chuckled ruefully. "Aye, lots of people played a part in our coming to this time. It all started with a Prince named Malcolm..." 

Hudson then told the story of the Archmage; Princess Katherine and the Magus's detest of the gargoyles; Demona and the Captain of the Guard's treachery; the Viking raid and the mass murder of almost all the clan; the Princess and the Magus' capture and escape; Magus's grief-stricken curse on the gargoyles when he thought the Princess to be dead; how Goliath asked the Princess to watch over the rookery and freeze him in stone along with the rest left in the cursed state; the Awakening by Xanatos in 1994; his mistreatment of the gargoyles and being sent to prison. Hudson then started to mention some of the adventures they recently had: in the clock tower, with the Pack, Oberon, and the Hunters/Quarrymen, and then their final return to their ancestral home. While Hudson spun his tale, the rest of the gargoyles had returned from patrol, quietly came into the room and settled down to listen to the old one spin his web of stories. Hudson stopped after the return to the castle and sighed. He looked up to find everyone had returned and was hanging on to his every word. "There you go, lassie. It's a giant kettle of fish to think about, but it's all in the past. Something that we have learned from all of this is that you should think about the past, and remember it, but you need to live in the present and look forward to the future." 

Everyone was silent, thinking over Hudson's words and the experiences that ran through their minds. Ranma and Akane sat, pondering what the gargoyles had gone through in their extended lives. They silently reached for each other's hands, wondering if they would have to go through similar times with the gargoyles. 

Broadway snapped out of the trance Hudson created first. He looked around and spoke up. "Hey guys, we need to snap out of this funk. We have a party to throw!" Everyone looked up at Broadway's words and started talking. 

Ranma pulled Akane off to the side of the room. "Um, Akane, do you want to get away for a bit and spar? I really need to work off that meal we ate." 

Akane patted her stomach and nodded. "I know what you mean, Ranma. I feel like I could explode. Let's go outside and see what we can dig up." Ranma held Akane's hand and pulled her down the corridor to the warm night air. 

Ranma looked around to find a open enough space to spar in. He spotted a courtyard not too far off. He pointed it out to Akane. She nodded and jumped off the wall to glide down to the lower area. He followed her and watched her form as she landed perfectly. He landed right behind her. "Good landing, Akane-chan. You've sure got the hang of it, now. I knew you would." 

Akane, startled by Ranma's endearment, turned around to him and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Ranma-chan. Your encouragement have really helped." He went over to her and caught her lips up in a kiss. She readily accepted his advance and deepened the kiss immediately. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, making their way down to his muscular back and his giant wings. She brushed her hands across the sensitive spot where his wings emerged from his back. Ranma jumped and moaned at the sensation that swept every nerve fiber in his body. Akane broke the kiss and looked concernedly at Ranma. "Did that hurt, Ranma? I didn't mean it." 

Ranma opened his eyes and Akane noticed that they were burning white-hot. "No, Akane-chan, the opposite. Definitely the opposite." Ranma then continued to kiss her, starting at her mouth and working his way down, nipping at her neck with his fangs. She smiled and giggled. He came back up and flicked his tongue behind her ear, tickling the little hairs that rested there. Akane closed her eyes and moaned in Ranma's ear, enjoying his ministrations. Ranma continued his intentions and brought his hands into play. He rubbed her back, brushing by her sides and tickling her wing joints. Akane gasped and her eyes snapped open, glowing red brightly. Her breath quickened and she pulled away from Ranma. 

"What are we doing, Ranma? I thought we were going to spar. This is definitely not sparring. I think I may be enjoying this way too much." 

Ranma reclosed the distance between them and started to give her little nipping kisses on her shoulders. She squirmed in delight and brought her arms around his neck. He moved lower and gave the hollow of her neck feathery kisses. He started to unbutton the first of the tunic's clasps with his teeth. He looked back at her, eyes still burning, "I know, Akane-chan, I know. But I think I like this more than sparring." 

He sat her down on the grass and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her inner thighs with his hands and crushed his lips to hers, attacking her mouth with his tongue. Akane's tongue sparred with its partner, caressing the other with a frenzied passion they didn't know existed. 

Akane dragged her talons across Ranma's back, brushing the sensitive wing joints before she stopped on his hips. He growled at her and brought his hands up to her hips, where he slipped his hands under her dress and lightly tickled her already taut stomach muscles. She purred throatily and lowered her hands onto his buttocks and squeezed gently. He slowly inched his way up her chest, where he tentatively cupped a breast in his hand. She moaned, and leaned into Ranma's hand. He slowly began to massage the breast with his hand, moving in small circles. He flicked at the tip with a talon. She growled in his ear and began to nibble on the available earlobe, caressing it with her tongue. 

He shrugged Akane's tunic down over her shoulders, giving little kisses as the material fell away. He brought his head down and gave her a kiss on her chest, in the valley between the two firm breasts. She leaned back and Ranma moved over her. He began to kiss her breast; light kisses and tongue caresses. She moaned and writhed in great delight, braiding her talons in his wild hair. When he started to suck on the tip, Akane shrieked in pleasure. Ranma, still sucking on her breast, started to remove her belt and the rest of the tunic. 

Akane, noticing where this was going to lead, and fast, sat up and started to push Ranma away. "Ranma, we can't do this now. We have people we barely know throwing us a party inside the castle. They've probably noticed that we're missing and have started looking for us. Just think of what they'd say if they found us out here like this! I don't want to have their first impression of us ruined because we got carried away. Ranma-chan, please." 

He looked up, pleading. "Please, Akane-chan, do you know how much I desperately need you, now?" Akane looked undecided. He gave her puppy-dog eyes and brought his head over to hers and started to kiss her. Akane returned the kiss and sighed. She broke it and looked at Ranma. She smiled at him and nodded. 

  
"I love you, my Akane-chan." 

"I love you, too, my Ranma-chan."   


She moved forward and sat on his lap. She placed her hands on his loincloth, undid the belt and pulled it off to see how much he truly needed her. She started to give him feather-light touches, up and down the entire length. Ranma's eyes blazed as he growled in pleasure. She started to stroke him slow, dragging the tips of her talons as she went back and forth. He moved in time with her strokes; encouraging her to go faster. She pushed him down; he complied and she leaned forward to take the vibrating length in her mouth. Akane swirled her tongue around the tip and brought it down and back up the sheath. Ranma moaned, calling for more. She gave the tip a kiss and surrounded the shaft with her mouth. She started to pump, dragging her fangs as she sucked. Ranma started to whine her name, the strain of holding back becoming too much for him. Akane noticed this and sped up. Ranma couldn't control himself any longer and, with a final shout of Akane's name, purged himself within her mouth. Akane choked a little but swallowed the seed. She sat up and kissed him fully on the lips, telling her love for him without the need of words. 

Ranma removed her tunic and laid Akane down gently on the grass. He brought his hands to Akane's mound and started to rub her gently, probing his fingers inside her They danced around the lips, Ranma never fully entering her. He kissed and suckled at her breasts again. She felt like she was going to faint with the sensations crackling within her. Her eyes burst forth with a flash of red light. He felt, and could tell, that she was just as excited as he was. When he brushed the tip of a talon against her clitoris, she shrieked in rapture. He brought his face down and rained small kisses on her inner thigh. He moved closer and kissed the outer lips, darting his tongue inside. Akane, delirious with the sensations Ranma created within her, howled his name and climaxed. 

After Akane recovered from the orgasm, they sat up, and restarted the kissing; the passion and need building quickly. Ranma released her mouth and started down her jawline. Akane threw back her head to allow him better access. She brought her hands around Ranma and stroked, starting out slowly. He brought his hands into play and began to massage her breasts, tweaking the tips every so often. 

Ranma and Akane sped up their tempo so it coincided with their gasping breaths. He grunted at her, "Akane-chan, I don't think I can hold it much longer." She nodded and sat back on her ankles. She looked into Ranma's searing eyes with her own and said, "Come to me, Ranma. Claim me as yours, and yours alone." 

He looked into her smiling, trusting face and felt a tear fall. He nodded and pulled Akane in front of him. They wrapped their tails around each other; Ranma around her waist, Akane around his leg. They caped their wings on their shoulders. She raised herself above him and took ahold of his shoulders. He grabbed onto her hips and gently started to lower her. She paused and adjusted herself above his quivering member. She nodded, and together in one motion, she leaned forward to give him the most passionate kiss she could muster and he pulled her onto him to become one. Akane gasped in his mouth at the sensations that were flooding her synapses. Pain was foremost, but once Ranma established a rhythm, extreme estcasy. She countered Ranma's own thrusting, trying to merge with him fully. They broke the kiss, panting in exertion. Ranma picked up the pace quickly and with each new stroke, both got closer to the breaking point. Ranma leaned forward and whispered, "I love you, Akane-chan," into her ear and exploded into Akane. His eyes and his body both flashed a blinding white while Ranma roared his release into her. 

Akane, hearing the love of her life profess his love to her, and feeling his release within, shot over the edge in a roar of estcasy. Her eyes and body both glared a ravishing red and she dug her talons into his back, waiting for the ebb of the wave to slow down. They collapsed onto each other, panting, and after calming down a bit, planted a kiss on each other's lips to complete their bond. 

Akane looked at Ranma, brushed away a lock of his sweaty hair and mentioned, "You know, I just noticed that you don't have your pigtail in anymore. Why not?" 

He smirked and nibbled at her neck. "I don't know. Why, don't you like it how it is now, wild and untamed? Just like me?" 

She rolled her eyes and played with the red locks. "Ha, ha. Actually, my Ranma-chan, I do like it how it is now." She winked. "Especially the red color." He groaned loudly. 

Akane looked around to see if anyone was around. She untangled herself from Ranma and got up. She started to put her tunic on and made some semblance of herself. She leaned down towards Ranma and pulled him up to a standing position, handing him his loincloth as he got up. "Ranma, in case you didn't notice, we were rather loud back there. Someone is bound to come out here and look for us. How are we going to cover up what we just did?" 

Ranma got an odd, pained look to his face as he adjusted the loincloth in place. "Gee, I don't know, Akane-chan. We can't say that we were sparring, because we weren't. They'll surely kick us out." 

Akane got a gleam to her eye. "No, they won't, Ranma-chan. Just follow my lead. And try to clean yourself up; you're a mess!" With that, she kissed him on the nose and jogged off in the opposite direction, giggling. 

She flicked her tail and tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving Ranma a sidelong glance as she kept on jogging. Ranma quickly recovered his senses and went after her, growling playfully. She laughed and stopped a few yards away from him. She turned around and got into a ready stance, a playful smirk upon her flushed face. Ranma stopped as well and dropped into his own loose stance, indicating with his fingers that she should attack first. She studied his form a bit and ran at him. 

She threw a leg up at his head; he blocked easily and countered with a jab towards her chest. She feinted, turned around and started a flurry of kicks and punches at any openings she could pinpoint and exploit. Ranma blocked and weaved around her attack, jabbing and poking at the holes he found in her defense. Akane backed away from him, sweat running down her forehead. She circled him, making a wide arc around his back. She gave a "Kyaaaa" and attacked. Ranma turned around and waited for Akane's attack. She surprised him, though, by running and launching into the air by way of a fairly large boulder in the middle of the courtyard. He readied himself for an air attack and wasn't disappointed. 

Akane came down at Ranma with one foot extended. As she neared him, she turned around in a circle and swung her tail in a strike reminiscent to one of Kuno's bokken attacks. Ranma was not prepared for this, and Akane landed a clean blow on his chest with the flat of her hammerhead. He fell to the ground, somersaulted and with the momentum of the blow, launched himself into the air. Akane landed after the tailsweep, ran again to the launching boulder, and sprung after Ranma. 

The attacks then continued in the air. Akane furiously attacked Ranma, blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick. Ranma saw the very determined expression on Akane's beautiful face, and was surprised to feel that some of her kicks were connecting. He got down to business and seriously attacked her. He blocked her blows and kicks immediately and went at her close to being full out. He started a flurry of punches and jabs that would have made Ryouga step back a few paces. Their actions started to blur. Akane blocked with all her might, but his blows were landing much more than she could block. Ranma wound up for a kick and executed the ending move. Akane fell to the ground with a mighty thump, and knocked the air out of her lungs with a breathy whoosh. Ranma, breathing hard from the exertion, now and earlier, saw that Akane wasn't moving. He cried out in horror and rushed to the ground to see if she was okay. 

When Ranma got to Akane, she was breathing again. Ranma helped her up to a sitting position and rubbed her back. He started babbling. "Are you okay, Akane? Did I hurt you at all? I'm so sorry! I was caught up in the battle and I got carried away. I'm really sorry, Akane-chan. I won't do it again. Please be okay, please." 

"Ranma," Akane coughed, "shut up. Of course you hurt me. I wanted you to, remember? Yes, you will do it again. I just lost my wind there for a moment." She looked up at his face and gave him one of the biggest smiles she could muster through the pain. "It was wonderful, Ranma-chan. Thank you for not treating me like a piece of china. This is what I've wanted for a long time. Finally, after all this time, you treat me like a real martial artist. Thank you." She rubbed her knuckles across his browridge and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Ranma-chan." 

He closed his eyes and brought her into his embrace, wings and all. He sighed in relief. "I love you, too, Akane-chan." 

Suddenly, thunderous applause and whoops rang out from above them. They broke from the embrace and looked around, startled. They saw everyone had gathered on the parapets and was smiling widely. Brooklyn and Lex were making cat-call noises and the girls were whistling loudly. Ranma stammered out, "How long were you guys standing there?" 

Goliath answered, "We've been looking for you two for some time now. We heard shouts coming from outside and came out to investigate. We saw you fighting each other on the ground." Ranma and Akane blushed in embarrassment. They gave each other a sideways glance. 

Xanatos smirked. "Akane gave you quite a surprise with that tail blow, didn't she, Ranma? Very clever, Akane." 

Ranma blinked and played with his tail in embarrassment. "Yeah, well..." He turned to Akane, who had a smug smile spread across her face. "I guess she did." 

Akane giggled and glomped onto Ranma, knocking him over. "Wo ai ni, airen!" 

"Argh! Help!" 

Everyone laughed at the two on the ground. Goliath smiled at the two newcomers and turned to Hudson. "I think they are going to fit in here well, don't you think so?" 

Hudson nodded, and remembered the roars that came from outside and saw the winking auras that surrounded the two, smiled. "Aye, lad. I think they already have." He spoke to the two below. "Come now, we canna be having a party without the guests of honor, now can we?" 

Everyone watched as Ranma helped Akane up and went towards the wall. They held onto each other's waists, coiled, and leapt to where everyone was waiting. Lex and Aiden looked at the pair oddly and Aiden asked, "Why did you jump? Why didn't you climb up the wall?" 

Akane shrugged, "We knew we would reach the top. We could have still jumped further if we enhanced the jump with our ki. There was no need to climb the wall." 

"Ki?" 

"Yeah, it's what we call our spirit energy. You use your emotions to create them. I can create balls of ki, or a whirlwind, using hot and cold ki to attack opponents. Like this." Ranma summoned a yellow and red-lined baseball-sized sphere of ki and held it in his hand. 

Lex looked at it in wonder. "Cool! And you say you use your emotions to fuel it?" 

"Yep. I usually use confidence to power mine. You could also use sadness, pain, anger, joy--pretty much anything. It'll be a different color for the different emotion. I know someone who uses depression to create and fuel his massive blasts." The ki ball was growing in size as Ranma talked. "Watch out, I have to fire this off." Everyone backed off and Ranma shouted out "Moko Takabisha!" and shot the sphere of ki straight into the air. Xanatos got a strange gleam in his eye as he watched Ranma manipulate his ki. "Akane-chan isn't very good at using her ki, yet. She can create one hell of a battle aura, though, which is one of the first steps in controlling your ki. Show them, Akane-chan." 

Akane closed her eyes and brought forth her battle aura. It was extremely bright red, with flecks of blue running through it. Ranma walked around her, studying the aura. "Hey Akane, why is it red, now? It never used to be red." 

"Maybe, it's because I used to create my aura from anger, Ranma-chan. See, there are still little bits of blue left. That might mean there are residual effects. As if I still can form one when I'm angry enough." 

Broadway scratched his head and asked, "If it was blue before, why is it red now? What does red stand for?" 

Akane blushed a red as deep as her aura. It just flared brighter. "Well, Broadway, red stands for the strongest emotion of all. Love." She turned to Ranma and dropped the battle aura. "Your ki ball had red running through it, too. It looked like an equal amount of yellow and red. That must mean you have the ability to use both your love and confidence ki equally." 

Ranma added quietly, "It's always had red running through it, Akane. You just never noticed it, before. I also tried my best to cover it up, but there was one stubborn streak that wouldn't go away." 

"You really mean that, Ranma-chan? From the beginning?" He blushed and nodded. 

Brooklyn smiled at the two and shook his head. "Okay, 'Ranma-chan', let's go inside and party!" Ranma scowled at Brooklyn for ruining his cheesy moment with Akane and swung his tail at him. Brooklyn laughed and stuck his tongue out. Ranma retaliated with his own. Everyone laughed at the tongue-dueling males and went inside. 

Angela rolled her eyes and pulled Brooklyn away before the two could lock horns. "Come along, *hatchling*. Let's make like a nice young warrior, which I thought you were, and go get something to drink, okay?" She turned to Akane, who was laughing at Ranma's scowl. "Boys, huh? See, they're already acting like rookery brothers." 

The two males in question looked at each other in surprise and smiled. Brooklyn turned and followed his intended inside and Ranma turned to Akane. He offered out his hand for her to take hold. She looked at it and quirked a browridge. "Hmm...I think I deserve something more than that. After all, you *did* beat me senseless out there tonight," she brought her forearm up to forehead, "and I don't know if I can walk in on my own. Oh, the pain and agony of it all..." 

He rolled his eyes and got down on one knee and pretended to sweep a hat off his head.. "My fair and adorable Lady Akane-chan. It would be my honor and my greatest pleasure to offer myself to you as your unworthy slave for the night, oh great and beauteous Lady Akane-chan." Ranma stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Man, that's horrible. It feels like my tongue sprouted a flower garden. I sound just like Kuno." 

Akane giggled and went to Ranma, offering her hand to him. "Oh, my knight in a shining loincloth! Sweep me up in your arms and take me away, Sir Ranma-Chan, and ravish me until the sun peeks above the horizon and we fall asleep and turn to stone in each other's arms, exhausted from the night's lovemaking!" She giggled some more. "That was fun! Now I see why Kuno gets his kicks from saying this stuff." 

Ranma bent over and swept Akane off her feet and carried her into the castle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, where did I put my trusty steed? Oh yeah, I'm the stud, I mean, steed." He winked at Akane and gave her a kiss. 

She returned it gladly and sighed. "Just think if we were back in Nerima, now, Ranma. We'd never have the guts to do this kind of stuff. Did becoming gargoyles loosen us up that much?" 

"I don't think so. A lot has happened since we left. The biggest thing is that we admitted our love for each other." Ranma blushed and rubbed his cheek against one of her horns. "That helped a lot. Plus, we are away from all the stress that just being at home caused. Fiancees, fathers, everything that we thought was going to be normal for us, always. That's all gone. And, I, for one, am glad to rid of it all." He walked into the room where everyone else was talking and mulling around. "You know, Akane-chan, I could get used to living here real fast. I don't think I want to go back to Nerima. Maybe to visit, sure, but I don't think we belong or fit in there anymore." 

She sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, Ranma. No fiancees or fathers pushing us to do what they want to do. We're starting over in a new place with new lives. It's rather exciting if you think about it. A new chapter in our storybook lives." She sighed again. "Although, I do miss Kasumi and everyone else a bit. It's just not the same, somehow." 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I sorta miss sparring with Pops." 

Angela and Brooklyn came up behind the pair with several glasses filled with a drink. "Champagne, you two?" Ranma put Akane down and took the two glasses from Angela. He handed Akane one of the glasses filled with the bubbly juice. Brooklyn got everyone's attention. "Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast. To Ranma and Akane. Even though they have been gargoyles for only three days, to me it seems like forever. Welcome to New York and to the life of a gargoyle." Everyone raised their glasses in the spirit of the toast and clinked them together before taking a sip. 

Akane snorted the bubbles out of her nose and sneezed. "Thank you all very much. Ranma and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We don't know what we would have done if not for you all." Akane started to get misty. Ranma put an arm around her. "Extra special thanks goes to Mr. Xanatos and Owen. If you two weren't there at Jusenkyo, we probably would have been forced to commit seppuku by our parents for turning into demons. We can't express our gratitude enough." Akane, in an impulse, handed Ranma her glass and went over to Owen and gave him a bear hug. 

Owen looked completely shocked and slowly put his arms around her in return and patted her back. "You are quite welcome, Akane. It was my pleasure to help you out in any means possible." He grunted and squirmed a bit. "Please, could I breathe now?" 

Akane let Owen go and gave him a deep bow. She then went over to Xanatos and repeated the bow. He, in return, gave her a hug. She smiled and squeezed. She walked back to Ranma and leaned into his waiting embrace. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at the group, still basking in the afterglow from the night's earlier events. 

Goliath looked around to each member of his clan and got a small nod in return from each of them. He then glanced at Elisa, who was leaning on his arm. She smiled at him, patted his shoulder and nodded in agreement with everyone else. He cleared his throat to indicate he was next in line to speak. 

He turned to the pair. "Ranma, I had overheard you speaking to Akane when you entered the room, saying that you do not wish to return to the craziness that awaits you at home. We have talked this over to some extent and offer you a solution. We would like you both to become members of this clan, and from there on forth, stay here in NY. What would you say to this proposition?" 

Ranma and Akane stared, slackjawed at Goliath. Ranma sputtered out, "You're joking, right? This is just some 'hatchling' prank to play on the newcomers? You barely know us and now you want to adopt us into the clan?" He squinted his eyes and nervously looked around. "What and where's the catch? This can't be for real." 

Shiun shook her head and smiled. "Yes, Ranma, Akane. This is for real. We are serious. In the little time we have come to know you, we feel that you would be a welcome addition to the clan." Everyone, humans and gargoyles alike, around them nodded in agreement. She winked at the astonished pair. "Besides, half of us already are transplants from other places. Everyone here has a big heart. New blood is always welcome." 

Akane and Ranma looked at each other, amazed beyond belief. Akane turned around in Ranma's embrace and started to cry on his shoulder. Ranma enclosed her in his wings, buried his face and talons in her long, midnight-blue tresses and made 'sshhing' noises to calm her down. Everyone around them looked alarmed, but Ranma shook his head to stop them from asking questions. 

Ranma finally looked up, tears evident on his face. He opened his wings and Akane turned around, face smeared and eyes bleary from her crying. She gathered herself, sniffled, and stepped out of Ranma's arms. She moved to his side and together they stepped in front of Goliath. They knelt in front of him, wings spread out on the ground and bowed as low as they could. They spoke from the bow. "We are humbled, and would be honored, to be accepted as members of Clan Wyvern." 

Goliath looked around helplessly, trying to figure out what to do with the bowing pair. Shiun motioned to Goliath to have them rise and to return the bow. Goliath cleared his throat. "Please rise, that is not necessary. You are equals among us. It is an honor to accept such fine, honorable, young warriors into our ranks." They stood up and Goliath awkwardly returned the bow. He smiled at the new members of his clan. "You certainly proved your fighting skills earlier, outside in the courtyard." He gave them a stern look. "Now, only a couple things stand in the way of becoming true members of this clan." Goliath paused for effect. The others snickered a bit to themselves when they saw Akane and Ranma's panicked faces. 

"Now, Hudson told you what our mission is in this city, right?" Akane and Ranma nodded solemnly. "A gargoyle protects; it is in our blood; that is what we do. As Hudson is fond of saying, 'We canna stop protecting the same as we canna stop breathing the air.' Or something to that effect." Several snickered around him. He continued, face solemn. "Do you, Saotome Ranma, pledge to protect the citizens of New York City and to protect this castle, your home, and the members of your clan in any means possible?" 

Ranma nodded and said, "I will." 

"Do you, Tendo Akane, pledge to protect the citizens of New York City and to protect this castle, your home, and the members of your clan in any means possible?" 

Akane nodded solemnly and said, "I will." 

"Good. Ranma and Akane, formerly of Clan Nerima, welcome to Clan Manhattan." Goliath gave the two a huge smile and looked around to everyone in the room. "Everyone, come greet your new clan brother and sister." Everyone gave a shout, humans included, and gathered around the new Manhattanites, liberally giving hugs and handshakes in congratulations. They beamed at each other and Ranma picked up Akane and swung her around in a circle before he planted a lingering kiss on her lips. Everyone whistled at their display of affection; Hudson could be heard muttering something about hatchlings. They then moved over to a table with treats and drinks laid out to help themselves. 

Ranma and Akane walked over to where Lex and Aiden were seated. "So, does this mean that we will start joining the patrols around the city?" 

He nodded in reply. "I don't see why not. Goliath and Hudson may want to see the extent of your gliding abilities and judge your fighting skills, to see what areas you need to have worked on, but otherwise, I'd think you two will be joining us soon enough." 

Ranma smiled. "Good, I'd like to see what the streets of NY will throw at the mighty Saotome Ranma! Ha ha!" 

Akane came over and bopped him on the side of the head. "Stop bragging, Ranma. That's not very nice of you. Besides, you may not have what it takes here in New York. Sure, you can beat up perverted underwear thieves and low-class demons, but you don't know what New York has to offer." 

Ranma waved off Akane's accusation. "Nah, it'll be a cinch. You'll see." 

Goliath cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone. It will soon be sunrise. Please take your positions for the morning." 

Ranma and Akane glanced confusedly at Goliath. They turned to Aiden, "What does he mean by that? Don't we have bedrooms?" 

"No, we sleep outside on the battlements. That's how it has been done since the beginning, when they defended the castle. You pose on your perch in a menacing or scary position for the day and that was supposed to scare off the marauders. I guess when you have a hundred or so gargoyles positioned all around the castle, it is more intimidating, but that's part of being a gargoyle." She shrugged. "I know the members of the Ishimura clan face inside, honoring the vow that the humans and gargoyles made together, long ago. The humans protect the gargoyles in the daylight, and the gargoyles watch over the humans at night, while they sleep." 

Ranma and Akane followed the rest outside and watched everyone pair up and take positions on the battlements. Goliath noticed their hesitation and pointed to a place where they could perch. It was on a tower across from Lex and Aiden. They watched Goliath perch on the uppermost tower. Hudson, Brooklyn and Angela took a lower tier of the same tower. Bronx went in between Shiun and Broadway on a different tower. Lexington and Aiden positioned themselves on the tower across from them. 

Ranma and Akane watched as each gargoyle posed, talons raised, wings unfurled, fangs showing. Ranma gave Akane a quick hug and a big kiss on the lips. "Good night, my Akane-chan. I had a wonderful time tonight. See you in the evening." 

Akane smiled back and nodded. "'Night, my Ranma-chan. Thank you for everything. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Then they took up their poses. Ranma snapped open his wings and knelt with one knee resting on the parapet, the other bent halfway. He was looking down into the courtyard with his face curled in a snarl. Akane snapped her wings open and took a ready position, looking straight ahead, into the horizon. As she felt the now familiar tingle start, she crouched and looked like she was prepared to jump at an attacker. The sun froze all eleven gargoyles in their positions, ready and waiting for the next challenge.   
********************* 


	5. Chapter Five--Postcards From The Edge

Here's Chapter 5, sort of a side-note to catch up what's going on on the other end of the world. Let me know what you think! Gie-chan   


Circle Sky   
By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

A Ranma 1/2 and Gargoyles Crossover 

Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane and their familiars are not mine. They are Takahashi Rumiko-sama's. They've just come over to my place for a bit...for a sleepover, yeah, that's the ticket. 

Goliath and his familiars are the Big Mouse's (not Mousse) grotesques. Although, they have decided to perch on my roof for awhile. 

Aiden Ferguson is Christine Morgan's little gargess, and has asked for permission to attend the sleepover. She said yes, but to make sure she actually got some sleep. 

Any unfamiliar characters, such as Shiun, are mine. Sit down and get to know them, you just might find a new friend. 

Timeline: Well, I guess you could say it is after the manga is over with (i.e.. Saffron and the wedding) in Ranma, but time has passed and they just graduated from school. It's several years after Hunter's Moon in the Gargoyles line. (Although there were no Chronicles) I will end up diverging from the timeline some, but since this is my story, I have the right to, ne? Alright, on with the show.   


**Circle Sky**   
**Chapter Five: Postcards From The Edge**   


_A Week or So After Ranma and Akane Left Home_   


In Nerima, the sun shone over the neighborhood with a smile. Kasumi was tending the flower garden out in front of the house. The gate's bell rang, letting her know someone has come visiting. Kasumi got up, dusted the ground off herself and went to go greet the visitor. "Hello, how can I help you?" 

A man in a brown uniform stood outside the gate with a brown envelope in his hand. "Hello, miss. I have a special delivery for the Tendo Dojo. Am I at the right place?" 

Kasumi put a hand up to her cheek and nodded. "Why, yes, this is the Tendo Dojo! Who is it for?" 

The uniformed man just shrugged his shoulders. "It just says, 'Tendo Dojo.' Can you sign for it?" 

"I suppose. Father isn't here right now. Where do you need my signature?" 

"Just sign at the 'X.' ma'am." 

"There you go, sir. Do you need anything else?" 

"No, ma'am. Thank you, and have a good day." 

"You're welcome. Thank you for the letter." Kasumi closed the gate and went inside to get a closer look at the letter. 

When she was inside, she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. "I wonder who this is from?" She peered closer at the envelope. It was a brown, standard 8 1/2" x 11" letter envelope, with a few colorful stamps in the upper right hand corner. In the upper left was a mailing address. "New, York, New York, USA? This must be from Akane and Ranma! Oh my, I better wait until everyone arrives back to open it." She placed the letter on the table and went outside to finish her weeding.   
****** 

Ukyou was walking aimlessly around Nerima. 'I sure miss Ranchan. Things just aren't the same anymore. I wonder how he and Akane are doing in America.' She saw that she came inadvertently stopped in front of the Tendo Dojo. 'I suppose I could go in and see if they have gotten any news from them.' She opened the gate and walked in. She spotted Kasumi tending some bushes in the front yard. 

"Hello, Kasumi. How are you doing?" 

Kasumi looked up, startled at the voice. "Why, hello, Ukyou! I haven't seen you since Ranma and Akane left. I am doing fine. How are you doing?" 

Ukyou smiled a little. "I'm okay, I guess. Business is fine, although I am thinking of moving back home. I was only here for Ranma, but now that he's gone, there's not much reason to stay in town." 

Kasumi took off her gardening gloves and motioned her to come inside. "Why don't you stay a bit and we can have a little chat over some tea. It's so quiet in the house with both Ranma and Akane gone. Plus, Uncle and Auntie Saotome moved back to their house, so it's only me and Father. Well, Nabiki is here, too. But she has classes during the day and comes home late at night. Please say you'll stay." 

"Okay, I guess I have been a little lonesome for conversation." 

Kasumi smiled and led Ukyou into the kitchen. She went over to the stove and poured some tea in two cups. She brought them over to the table and handed one to Ukyou. She gave Kasumi a smile and took a sip. 

"Thank you, Kasumi. I was wandering around town, thinking about Ranma. Have you heard from them, yet? It's a little early, I know, but I haven't received any mail from him or Akane. I thought you might have heard any news." 

Kasumi brightened and pointed to the envelope on the table. "Actually, a nice young man just dropped off a letter earlier today. I haven't read it yet. I was going to wait until Father was home and we could gather Uncle and Auntie Saotome over here. The envelope is pretty thick, so I think they have a lot to say. You're welcome to stay and hear what they all have to say, Ukyou." 

"I would love to stay, Kasumi. In thanks, how about I help prepare dinner tonight? I have a new okonomyaki recipe that I want you to try." 

"That's a wonderful idea, Ukyou! As I was gardening, I was thinking of what I was going to make for supper. We haven't had okonomyaki in a long time. That would be very much appreciated. Why don't we get started now? Father should be home from his meeting soon, and then he can call Uncle and Auntie Saotome and invite them over." 

Ukyou laughed. "I guess I'd better make a big batch, then. If Genma is eating, then there better be plenty." 

The two cooks chuckled and went to get cleaned up and start the evening's dinner.   
***** 

As they prepared dinner, the two ladies talked and chatted about everyday topics: the weather, the government, Kasumi's gardening. Time was flying by and soon Soun announced his arrival back home. Kasumi greeted him in the living room. 

"Welcome back, Father. How was your meeting?" 

"Fine, just fine Kasumi. We discussed the fair that the Council puts on every year." 

"That's right. When is the fair this year?" 

"It will be in a month. Are you going to enter the cooking contest, Kasumi? We discussed the prizes they are offering this year. They sound really nice." 

"I usually let Akane enter the contest. But since she's not here, I guess I can represent the Dojo at the fair." 

Soun started to well up with tears at the mention of his wayward daughter. "Oh, Kasumi! I miss Akane so much!" 

Kasumi comforted her father before he could get too out of hand. "There, there, Father. Both her and Ranma are just fine. I do have some good news." 

"And what would that be?" Soun dried his eyes on his sleeve. Ukyou came out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. "Hello, Ukyou. It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?" 

She smiled. "I'm helping prepare supper. Kasumi and I were talking earlier and I wanted to share in the good news that she mentioned. So I offered to help prepare supper." 

"What is the news, Kasumi?" 

"I signed for a letter today. The return address is from New York, New York, USA." 

"That's nice, Kasumi. Who is it from?" 

Kasumi took in a breath and continued. "Father, who do you know that lives in New York? Who just moved there two weeks ago?" 

Soun brightened. "Why, Akane and Ranma moved there. Is the letter from them?" 

"I believe so, Father. Why don't you call Uncle and Auntie Saotome and invite them over for dinner? Then we can read the letter all at once. How does that sound?" 

"That's a wonderful idea, Kasumi!" Soun was jumping around, joyous tears spilled off his cheeks. "I'll give them a call right away. Oh happy day! My little girl has written home to her family!" 

Both Ukyou and Kasumi shook their heads at the dancing Soun and giggled together. They returned to the kitchen and continued to prepare dinner. 

**** 

An hour later Genma and Nodoka Saotome arrived. Kasumi greeted them at the door. 

"Hello Auntie, Uncle! It's nice to see you again." 

"Thank you, Kasumi. I brought a dessert to share after dinner." 

Kasumi looked at the dish in Nodoka's hands. "You shouldn't have, Auntie. Let's go put it into the kitchen. Uncle Saotome, Father is in the living room, setting up the shoji board. Why don't you join him and I'll bring out some tea for you in a bit?" 

Genma nodded and went to find Soun. Kasumi and Nodoka went to join Ukyou in the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Saotome. How are you doing tonight?" 

Nodoka was surprised to see her in the Dojo kitchen. "I'm doing fine, Ukyou. Please, call me Auntie. How are you doing? I haven't seen much of you since Ranma left." 

She gave her a small, sad, smile. "I've been keeping busy with my restaurant, Auntie. I have been preparing to sell it and return home. There's not much that holds me here in Nerima anymore." 'Even though business has picked up because the Nekohanten had closed up and the Amazons returned home. This place holds too many unpleasant memories.' She sighed a bit to herself. "My father has offered me a position in a restaurant back home as head chef. I am planning on taking him up on it. It'll be good to see my family again." 

Nodoka nodded. "That's nice, dear. I know you cared for my son. His departure has left a hole in many hearts." 

Nabiki walked in and poked a finger into the topping of the dessert Nodoka was holding. "Well, at least there isn't a hole in the dojo roof anymore. Or the walls. Or the floor..." They all gave a small chuckle and started to carry out dinner. Kasumi called the fathers to the table and everyone dug in. 

After the very delicious dinner, everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting to hear the news from across the world. Kasumi held the letter in her hands. "Who will read the letter?" 

Nabiki shrugged. "Why don't you read it, big sister? It's not addressed to anyone in particular, is it? So it should be safe for an open reading." 

Everyone nodded in agreement to her reply. Kasumi put her hand to her chest and smiled. "Okay, I will then. I have been waiting to hear from Akane and Ranma for so long now. I hope everything is okay." 

Nodoka assured her. "I'm sure they would have called if anything was wrong, dear. Just open up the envelope and read what's inside. We all are anxious to know what's going on." 

She nodded and slit the letter open. Kasumi pulled out a stack of paper with Akane's neat script and a few photos. She began:   


_'Dear Kasumi, Nabiki, Daddy, and Uncle and Auntie Saotome:_   


_Well, it's been a week since we arrived in New York. You all will have to come and visit us sometime soon. New York is a huge place; it's almost the size of Tokyo. They have neighborhoods that have become cities, just the Nerima. There are tons of sights to see, foods to try--we even saw a Broadway show! It was up in the rafters, but still, it was really cool. It was called 'The Phantom of the Opera.' We almost went and saw one called 'Cats,' but for some reason, Ranma didn't want to go see that one (ha ha). I thought it was really good, but Ranma had to be 'nudged' every once in a while to pay attention.'_   


Nabiki rolled her eyes and drawled. "Yeah, I wonder why. Can you imagine Ranma being in the same place as thirty people dressed up as cats? I can see him going into the Neko-ken in the middle of a song where they all started yowling and howling. Oh boy, talk about not being in the right place at the right time." 

Ukyou nodded. "Poor Ranchan. I can definitely see that happening. Good thing they went to go see the other one. Although, I don't picture Ranma at a Broadway show, period. Akane must have roped him into going."   
__

_'How is everyone doing back home? Kasumi, have you talked with Dr. Tofu yet? Daddy, have you taken in any students? I hope so. I still remember, when I was little, that you always seemed the most content and happy when you were teaching the Art to some students or to me. I hope you still do so, today.'_   


Kasumi blushed and everyone turned to her. "Kasumi? *Have* you talked with Dr. Tofu recently? 

She blushed some more and nodded. "We have a date next Saturday." 

Ukyou squealed and Nabiki smirked. "I told you, big sister." 

Soun started to cry. "Another one of my daughters is dating! Ooh, I am going to be left alone in this big old dojo by myself." Genma nodded solemnly and patted his friend on the shoulder. 

Kasumi soothed him. "I am not going anywhere, yet, Father. It's just a date. Besides, Nabiki is still here." 

Nabiki squirmed a bit. "Yeah, Daddy. Don't forget about me. Have you decided to take in any students yet, Daddy? I can make up some posters and flyers and distribute them. For a small fee, of course. 

Soun nodded and turned to his middle daughter. "I think that would be a good idea, Nabiki. I have given it a bit of thought and I seem to have afternoons open. I could take in a class or two. I do miss teaching the Art." 

"That's wonderful, Father." 

"Good idea, Tendo." Genma nodded. "I'll even come over and help you out with the classes. I have the afternoons free, myself." 

"Wonderful, Saotome. I will appreciate the input." 

Nabiki smirked again. "Now that that's settled, continue reading, Kasumi. I want to hear more." She nodded and continued.   
__

_'The past week has been filled with many activities. We gotten pretty used to our new gargoyle bodies. Shiun and Lexington (he's one of the other gargoyles that live at the castle. I'll tell you more about him and his mate, Aiden, later.) have been giving us flying lessons; how to control the wind currents, jumping the thermals, quick turns and maneuvers and the like. Ranma caught on quickly to all the lessons, like normal, and I haven't been doing that bad, myself. Ranma's been challenging Brooklyn and Lexington, who by the way, is the fastest in speed of all the gargoyles, to gliding races, and keeps up really well. He's won a few of them. He hasn't added any ki-boosts to his gliding yet, so who knows how fast he'll end up once he's figured out to do so.'_   


Genma gloated, "That's my boy, Tendo. Always coming up with new techniques. I wonder how fast he really is, now. Or how strong. That new body probably gives him a great advantage over his opponents. Plus, with the training he's already acquired from me, he should be unbeatable, now. Oh, how I long to be there..." 

Nodoka elbowed him. "Dearest, Ranma seems like he's doing fine without you. Haven't you heard of the student outgrowing the teacher? Kasumi, please continue."   
__

_'First, let me tell you about the rest of the gargoyles. Goliath is the leader of the clan. He's a huge purple gargoyle. And I really mean huge. Tall, wide, strong, burly, whatever you want to call it; he was aptly named. Then there is a human police officer, Elisa Maza. She's been with the clan since the night they woke up in NY. She was their first real human friend. She seems really nice, from when I had talked to her. She had asked us about being human and if we chose to be gargoyles. I told her we really didn't have a choice to be this way, but we've accepted it and are learning to live with it. It's all we can do, really. She seemed to understand. Goliath and her are really close. Sometimes I wonder if there is something going on between them, but if there is, they are really discreet about it.___

_Angela is his daughter; you met her already. Brooklyn, the red male from earlier, is her mate, and the clan's Second, or basically the second-in-command. Ranma and I have gotten to know them really well. Brooklyn and Ranma get along real well. There always goofing around with each other. Ranma has trained with Brooklyn a little bit and Angela and I have had long 'girl talks.' We are the closest to these two.___

_Broadway and Shiun, the ones you also met, are mated together as well. Shiun is originally from Ishimura, Japan. We have talked about the differences in living in the country and the city. She's really nice, and when I talk to her it makes me a little homesick. But that's okay. She gets the same way when she talks to me. Broadway, by the way, is an excellent cook. He makes the clan's meals and desserts and such. He's really sweet and gentle, especially when he's around Shiun. She can get him so flustered sometimes. It's really funny to watch them together. Kasumi, you and he should get together and swap recipes. Once I get the chance, I am going to ask him if for a lesson or twelve. Even though I know I am not the one that has to cook for Ranma anymore, I still want to learn so I can surprise him with a treat or something.'_   


Ukyou smiled. "Good luck, Broadway. You're going to need it." Everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement. "I hope that castle has fire and random damage destruction insurance."   


_'Lexington and Aiden are mated together as well. They were left behind so they could patrol the city while the others were gone. Lex and Aiden look quite a bit different than we do. They are shorter in height, and instead of wings that sprout out of the back, they have a 'web' that connects from their arms to their legs, with an arm strut in the middle of the span. They remind me of flying squirrels. Don't get me wrong, even though they are smaller, they are super fast. Like I mentioned earlier, Lex is the fastest gargoyle, gliding. His wings cut through the air like a razor. He also is very streamlined. His type of gargoyle was made for speed, and he definitely has taken advantage of it. He is also big into computers and technology. He can go on for hours about all that stuff. I usually tune him out after awhile. I don't mean to, but oh well. Aiden used to be a human like us, in fact, she was a sorceress. An incident involving her mother before she was born made her receptive to magicks and the like. She turned herself in a gargoyle through magic to be with Lex as his mate. Not that she didn't like being human, she did; it's just easier for everything and everyone involved, I guess. It will also help with the hatchling aspect, too (ha ha). She just got finished with school, so she is with Lex all the time now. She could switch back to human form every once in awhile, but she made herself so she can't switch anymore.'_   
__

Kasumi looked up from the letter. "They certainly are living with some characters, aren't they? I hope they are getting along well with everyone. I think I'd like to get together with that Broadway and talk with him for a bit. Maybe I can get some good American style recipes. " 

"It seems like they are, Kasumi. Maybe you can exchange with Broadway some of your own." She nodded thoughtfully and continued reading.   
__

_'Hudson is the oldest of the gargoyles in Manhattan. He has a thick Scottish accent (where they're originally from, remember?) and one of his eyes was injured in a battle a long time ago, so now he's blind in it. That doesn't stop him from getting into the middle of the fights, though. It's probably even helped him; him and that sword of his. He's really a sweet old fellow; he makes me think of what a grandfather would do and say.___

_Then, there's Bronx. Bronx is a gargoyle beast, or 'doggoyle' if you prefer. He looks very intimidating when you first meet him; once he gets to know you, however, he's just a puppy dog. A huge puppy dog, all muscle, claws and teeth, mind you, but a sweet friend. He's very loyal to the clan, especially Hudson. You definitely don't want to upset Bronx, though. He can get vicious in a fight. He's that size for a reason. Ranma has played fetch with him a few times and they've roughhoused all over the place.'_   
__

Ukyou exclaimed, "Talk about a guard dog. He sounds huge! He would make a good jogging partner at night. Scare away all of the bad guys you came across in the path. I wonder where you could get one?"   
__

_'Xanatos also lives at the castle, with his family. His wife's name is Fox. I don't think she was born with that name; I didn't ask her. She used to be a huge TV star--a show called 'The Pack.' I think I saw a subtitled version of it once. They have a son, Alexander, who's about three years old. He looks just like his father, except with Fox's red hair. He's also good buddies with the other gargoyles, especially Lex. I think there's some history there, when Alex was a little baby. He adorable, though. And smart! Very smart. He says and does things that I don't think a normal three year old can, let alone a five year old. Although, if you think of it, he is living in a castle, with gargoyles. Talk about a weird home life. And from snatches I've heard from the other gargoyles' conversations, Alex has some unique abilities himself. I haven't seen any of them, but I guess he's got some special magic abilities. They always mention something about pucks, or a puck, when they tell stories of Alex's exploits. I still haven't met or seen him/that Puck. I've sat and played with Alex once or twice. He is certainly an interesting little boy.___

_Mr. Burnett, or Owen as we call him, lives at the castle, as well. I have gotten to know him well, or at least I think I have. It always seems like there is always a secret or three under the surface. Owen, though, basically runs the castle and Xanatos Enterprises, Mr. Xanatos' company. Everything runs like a smooth, well-oiled ship. So far, I don't think I've seen him sleep, even though we are up all night. Hey Nabiki, did you know Mr. Xanatos is a billionaire, probably a trillionaire? Heh, you're probably hitting yourself on the head now, seeing that gigantic fortune slip through your fingers. Don't worry, Nabiki, I put in a good word or three for you with Mr. Xanatos. He might be looking for someone with your 'abilities' later on down the road. You'll have to talk with him more in length, yourself. I'm not your agent.'_   
__

Nabiki looked surprised. "A trillionaire. Xanatos...Wait a minute! I know I knew I had heard that name before. I was going to buy some stock in a company that was owned by Xanatos Enterprises." She hit her knee. "And he's married? Geez, all the good ones are taken." 

Nodoka smiled at her. "Akane did mention that she talked to him about you a little bit. Maybe he will be looking for someone with your 'talents' further down the line. Won't that be an interesting job?" 

She laughed a bit. "Akane was right. I never saw it coming. I don't know why I didn't make the connection right away. And here he was, Mr. Opportunity, right in front of me." 

Ukyou gave Nabiki a little smile. "I knew who he was in China." 

She turned to the gloating chef. "And you didn't tell me?" Everyone laughed at the frustrated girl. Nabiki mumbled something under her breath about resumes and motioned for Kasumi to continue. Kasumi composed herself and read on.   
__

_'Yes, Uncle Saotome, Ranma has been keeping up with his training, and so have I. We've been sparring together and working and learning on how to incorporate our new appendages and the act of gliding into our workouts. Aerial combat has taken on a whole new form. As Ranma said earlier, 'Just think of the hang time!' I figured out a way, very early on, to incorporate my tail. You'll have to ask Ranma about that one. I still get a kick out of it! He's also been sparring with Mr. Xanatos. Mr. Xanatos is a pretty good martial artist, nowhere near Ranma's caliber, though; he showed him right away who the better student of the Art was. Ranma was pretty confident throughout the entire first match. Xanatos was too, until Ranma stepped up the pace and stopped dodging everything. He might be closer to me in skill level, but I have not sparred with him yet to find out.'_   


Genma and Soun patted each other on the back, chests puffed out, smiles shot out like sunbeams. "Yep, that's my boy, all right. He does his father proud!" 

"My little girl is improvising! Oh, how I have longed for the day to see her become a true martial artist. This is a glorious day for the two schools!" 

"Just like their fathers, right, Tendo?" 

"Indeed, Saotome. Oh my baby makes me so proud! Waah!" 

"Okay, you two puffballs, let's give Ranma and Akane some credit, too." Nodoka scolded the two males. "You may have been instrumental in the beginning, but they have their own lives, now. They need to shape themselves for who they will become, not copy the original mold. You want to see them reach their potential, don't you?" 

The two men sobered up with Nodoka's speech and nodded. "But we can take pride in what they become, can't we?" 

"Of course, dear. Now, let's have Kasumi continue reading, okay?"   
__

_'Ranma has been sparring with me, like I said earlier. He actually makes an attempt to hit me! I am learning tons, and later on have the scrapes and bruises to show for it. Good thing the stone sleep cures all the injuries. Even then, sometimes, after a really hard workout, the next evening I have a few aching muscles. Not that bad, but they let me know they exist. I am just happy that he's finally acknowledged me as a martial artist. He still really hasn't gone full board, like he did when he would fight with Ryouga, but I don't think I am ready for a full-blown Ranma. I had a taste of that on the first day. I am just glad that he is making an effort. He has promised me that he will teach me the Chestnut Fist when I work my speed up to the right level, and he'll help me learn to access my ki abilities better. I am really happy about that part.'_   
__

"Wow, it seems like Ranchan and Akane are getting along really well, with everyone and themselves," Ukyou mused. 

"And it seems like there are an awful lot of couples there," Kasumi noted. "I bet that helps set the atmosphere for them. At least there are no rogue females for Ranma to get engaged to." Everyone gave Genma a glance. 

"Don't look at me. I didn't know gargoyles existed. How could I engage the boy to one?" 

"You mean, husband, if you had a chance to, you would?" Nodoka put her hand on her katana. 

Genma saw her hand move to the infamous weapon, turned pale and shook his head vehemently. "Of course not, dear. I was just stating a fact. You know me better than that." 

She kept her hand on the hilt, but relaxed her posture. "I know, dear. That's why I had asked the question."   


'_We have also talked about some things concerning our relationship, and our engagement. Well, to tell you the truth, we had spoken before the trip to Jusenkyo. I had asked him about the other fiancees, and what he thought of each of us. He told me what he thought of each of them (truthfully) and he told me he liked me best! I was real happy to hear that one. Things have progressed rather rapidly from that point on, and someone be prepared to calm Daddy down when he reads this: Ranma has asked me to marry him. Isn't that exciting? I know we were engaged already, but this way it means more to us. We decided on the engagement on our own, rather than it being forced down our throats. Sorry, Daddy, Uncle Saotome; I meant no disrespect to your arrangement. We are both very happy together; we do love each other very much, and are committed to one another.'_   
__

Everyone looked at each other, speechless. They all turned to Soun, who had his eyes closed and after a bit, opened them. He was very calm and only one small tear leaked down the side of his face. 

"Daddy? Are you okay? Did you hear what Kasumi read?" 

"Yes, Nabiki. I did." Soun shuddered once, and burst into the loudest wail that he had ever made. "MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The dam literally broke and the Niagara Falls of tears flowed forth. 

"Oh my! Father, are you all right? Do you need a Kleenex?" 

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Now, *that's* the reaction I thought Daddy would have right away. So Ranma finally popped the question, hmmm? I was wondering when he was going to get the guts to. I'll be right back, I have to go check who won the pool. I'll make today the date, since I don't know when he actually proposed. Don't continue without me." She left the room, sloshed through the puddles made by her father and went upstairs to her room. 

Nodoka looked stunned at the letter. "Finally. I knew he loved her, and she loved him. They just needed to be left alone and let nature take its course." She turned to Genma. "Aren't you happy for Ranma and Akane, dear?" 

Genma was looking at a piece of paper. "What, dear? Sure, I'm happy for him. Darn, I'm a month off." 

"What are you a month off on?" 

Genma laughed rather uneasily to himself. "Ah, well...I guessed that next month Ranma would propose to Akane. I didn't win the pool." 

Nodoka looked at her husband sternly. "You bet on your own son? That's not very proper, Genma. I'm disappointed in you." 

Ukyou looked up from the piece of paper she held in her hand. "Well, Auntie, we all picked a date. Mine is for next year...I didn't think they would move so fast." 

Kasumi looked apologetically at Nodoka. "Mine was for next month. I'm afraid I lost, too. When did you guess, Father?" 

"In two months, Kasumi." The tears were still flowing--he couldn't stop them. 

Nabiki came back with a big smirk on her face. "I thought it'd would be in a few weeks. The winner is," she looked around the room and handed an envelope to one of the occupants, "is Auntie Saotome. She guessed a week after they left." 

Everyone, sans Nabiki, gaped at the winner. Nodoka blushed and tucked the winning envelope into her kimono. "Well, at least I was right." The amazed family members facefaulted. 

After recovering from the surprise, Soun and Genma got down to business. "Well, now the schools are assured the union. We can rest in peace knowing the School for Anything Goes will continue on for generations to come." 

"Quite so, Saotome." Soun's tears had receded to a trickle. "We must plan for the wedding of the century. But how will we do so if our children are in New York?" 

"That is rather a large obstacle, Tendo. We'll have to ponder that for a bit." 

After she recovered from her shock, Kasumi announced that it was dessert time. She went into the kitchen and brought out the dessert. Nodoka served and Kasumi brought out some tea to go with it. While they ate, Kasumi started to read the wayward family members' letter.   
__

_'Now, before you all start spouting off about getting married and joining the schools, we have talked and have figured this one out already. One of the reasons the four gargoyles were in Japan was to visit Shiun's old clan in Ishimura. (I had no clue that there was a clan of gargoyles in Japan. Who would've thought?) She was gathering some things and presenting Broadway to her original clan as her intended mate. The reason for this was because the younger members of the clan: Brooklyn, Angela, Lex, Aiden, Broadway and Shiun, had decided on having a mating ceremony. Basically, that is a wedding ceremony, but instead of becoming husband and wife, they become mates. Angela and Shiun approached us with the idea of joining them in the ceremony. We thought about it for a while, and we'd decided that we are going to join in with the three other couples and perform the mating ceremony to become mated, as well. It's marriage, gargoyle style! This letter is your invitation of the mating ceremony of one Saotome Ranma and one Tendo Akane (hee hee). You are all invited! We don't know what date it will be exactly, but we'll let you know well in advance, unless something comes up, but I don't think anything will happen. Let's hope not.'_   
__

Nabiki smirked at the two scheming fathers. "Well, that stopped your plans, cold, didn't it, Daddy? You have to remember that they are not human anymore. They are gargoyles. They will be doing everything the gargoyle way, not the human way. Although we can still move Akane to the Saotome family register, and create a marriage license, they are not human anymore. Who knows if they will want that, either." 

Nodoka nodded. "She's right. It seems like they want to do everything the way gargoyles do. We must honor their wishes. They will not be leaving us out of the ceremony. They did invite us to New York to see it. Although, they don't know when it will happen. At least we can rest easy knowing our children are happy, right everyone?" 

Genma and Soun bowed their heads in defeat. "At least we have that, right, Saotome?" 

Genma sighed. "Right, Tendo." 

Nabiki and Kasumi nodded their heads. "Of course, Auntie." 

Ukyou looked sad. "Right, Auntie. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. They didn't give me a big grieving period, that's all." 

Nodoka gave Ukyou a quick glance, to see if the broken-hearted girl would be okay. 'She seems like she'll be fine. I just hope she can get over my son fast enough to get on with her life. She deserves someone the loves her, and only her. Maybe her going home is a good idea.' She gave Ukyou a pat on the knee and a smile. She looked back at Kasumi. "Why don't you continue reading, dear?" She nodded and continued.   
__

_'Something also happened that first night we arrived at the castle. After a breakfast with tons of food, an orientation of the castle and the history of the gargoyles, courtesy of Hudson, and sparring with Ranma, the clan had a little get-together party to officially welcome us to New York. Toasts were made and Goliath made an announcement. He said they (the clan) had talked it over and would like to invite us to join their clan. Can you believe it? After only knowing us for a couple hours, they wanted to adopt us into their ranks. We didn't believe them of course. But they assured us they were telling the truth, and would be honored to accept us as members of the clan. Ranma and I still couldn't believe it. After a few minutes, me bawling and Ranma trying to calm me down, we went over to Goliath and accepted his and the clan's offer for us to become members. Both Ranma and I pledged to protect the city, its humans and the clan and that was it. We are now officially members of Clan Wyvern.'_   
__ __

"Oh my. They really have become gargoyles, haven't they?" Kasumi got a little misty. "I guess that was the last step they needed to become full-fledged gargoyles. They have abandoned their humanity and their family." 

Nodoka comforted her. "No, not really, Kasumi dear. This is what they wanted, remember? They wanted to learn how to be gargoyles, and the best praise they could receive would be to be asked to join a clan. Don't be sad for them, Kasumi. Be happy they are accepted by their own kind." 

"I guess so, Auntie. But it seems like they are leaving us behind." 

Nodoka hesitated. "Well, they are, Kasumi. They need to create their own lives. And being gargoyles, their lives will be drastically different from what they used to be. They've accepted that, and now, we need to accept that, too." 

Kasumi nodded and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "I feel silly for getting so emotional over this. I feel like Father." 

Everyone laughed at Kasumi's attempt to lighten the situation, even Soun. He joined his daughter in the clean-up process. "I knew my daughters inherited something from me." 

Kasumi sighed and picked up Akane's letter. "I guess I should continue." 

Nodoka gently took the letter from her hands. "Why don't I finish, Kasumi. It's almost done and you should rest your voice." She nodded and sat back, dabbing at her eyes. Nodoka continued.   
__

_'That does mean, though, that we will be living in New York, permanently. We can still come to visit and such, and you all are more than welcome to come visit us, but we decided that this is for the best. We will be around members of our own kind (We consider ourselves now gargoyles who used to be human.), and we really don't belong in Nerima anymore (How will the public react to us? Not very favorably. We can see that in the faces and the reactions of the people of this city here already.). I hope you all can see it our way and aren't too upset. We do know that we won't be able to teach in the dojo. Who will take lessons from a gargoyle? I'm sorry, Daddy, Uncle Saotome. That dream has become null and void. Although, you can make more dreams. Angela came up with a good idea earlier in the week. We can teach the gargoyles here martial arts. They know basic fighting skills; they were raised as warriors. We can expand on their knowledge. How's that for a dream?'_   


Both fathers sighed in defeat. Soun started to cry softly. 

"And so there it is." Nabiki said dryly. "You know, they're right. Who will take lessons from them as gargoyles? The Dojo won't survive that way." 

Nodoka sighed as well. "I knew this would be coming. I had known that they wouldn't be able to continue to inherit the dojo. It just wasn't going to be." She turned toward the two males. "I'm sorry, Soun, Dear. But I also know that this has crossed your mind. You can't expect them to do something so out of their character. Teaching in a dojo does not fit in a gargoyle's way of life. Especially in this day and age where everyone is scared of what they don't understand." She turned bck to the letter.   
__

_'Also, I haven't discussed this at all with Ranma, but there is still the idea of children, or hatchlings. I really want to have children and I think he knows that. Angela hasn't explained it to me very well, but gargoyles breed very differently that humans. They create the children the same way, yes, but a gargoyle doesn't have the ability to procreate twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, like a human. Even though they can perform the act itself at any time. A ceremony, (yes, another one,) is performed and things happen to make the males and females fertile. I don't know the details about that or anything, so don't ask me to go more in-depth. Even so, once the ceremony is performed, the female carries the eggs for several months and when they are laid, the eggs have to incubate for ten years before they hatch, anyway. The eggs will be kept safe in the rookery, which we were shown on the first day's tour. It is a rather large room in the 'basement' of the castle. There are spots for torches and there are little niches in the floor where the eggs of the past have rested. Hudson said there are normally between three and four dozen eggs in a clutch; it all depends on how many females are involved in the season. Although, with only four females, (Angela, Aiden, Shiun and myself), we will be lucky to get a dozen. But don't worry about that for awhile, it's probably not going to happen for a long time. Angela mentioned some conditions that need to happen first. Not too long, I hope.'_   


Nodoka stopped reading and got a glassy, faraway look to her face. "Grandchildren. I have always wanted grandchildren. Lots and lots to pamper and spoil. Now, I may get the chance. Albeit, they will be gargoyles and not born for many years, but just the thought of the little ones running around..." She sighed. 

Nabiki interrupted her thoughts. "Auntie, I wouldn't get my hopes up too soon. Akane seems to say that there are many things that need to happen first. And then, once the eggs are laid, it will be another ten years." Nabiki thought for a minute and crossed her legs tight. "Can you imagine laying an egg or three? Ugh. I hope they come out different than a normal human baby. Otherwise that would be extremely painful." The other three females in the room shuddered at the thought. 

Ukyou chuckled at a thought. "Can you imagine Ranma in the delivery room? He'd probably be on the floor because Akane knocked him out from the pain of delivery." 

Nabiki smirked. "Or even Akane. She'd be puffing on the delivery table, pushing the eggs out, bawling Ranma out for causing her such pain. The halls would echo with 'Ranma No Baka!!'" Everyone got a big laugh out of that picture. 

"Even so, it's nice to dream," Nodoka stated wistfully. She shook her head and continued to read.   
__

_'Well, I suppose I better get going. We are going to go out on patrol for the first time tonight and I want to be all ready and limbered up before we head out. We both really miss you guys and Nerima. The pictures are of the clan and us together. I've also included a picture of Ranma's proposal. Don't tell him, he'll get embarrassed. By the way, Nabiki. For the betting pool, he proposed that night we left. I said the next day. Did I win? I've included the address and the phone number of the castle, so now, you have no excuse for staying in touch! Pass this along to Dr. Tofu and Ukyou if she's still around. Hope to hear from all of you soon._   
__ __

_Love to you all,_   
__ __

_Akane and Ranma.'_   
__

"Well, Auntie. I guess you didn't win after all." 

She smiled. "I guess not, Nabiki. I'll hold onto the winnings for them and send it along with my reply. Kasumi, could I write down the phone number and address? I'd like a copy of my own." 

She nodded. "Of course, Auntie. I'll go get some paper." 

"Could I get a copy for my own, too, Kasumi? I'd appreciate it. I'd like to write or call Ranchan up and congratulate him." 

"Of course, Ukyou. I'll make a second copy right away." 

"Thank you, Kasumi." Ukyou started to gather the dessert dishes and teacups to take into the kitchen. Nodoka got up to help her. 

Kasumi came back with two slips of paper and handed one to Nodoka and Ukyou. They nodded and put them away. "Just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll get them later." 

Ukyou shook her head. "That's okay, Kasumi. There aren't that many. I can do them in a jiffy. It's my thanks for letting me hear Akane and Ranchan's letter." 

Ukyou finished the dishes and came into the living room. "I must be leaving now. Thank you for dinner and letting me stay and listen to the letter. I might stop by some other time to just talk, is that okay, Kasumi?" 

"Of course, Ukyou. You are always welcome." 

"Even so, I'll stop by before I leave permanently." 

"Make sure that you do." With that, Ukyou waved good bye to everyone and left for her home. 

Nodoka looked at her husband and motioned for him. "It's time that we leave as well, Kasumi. Thank you for inviting us over for dinner and the letter. It calms my heart knowing that Ranma and Akane are doing well. Thank you again." 

"Why don't you both stay the night? It is really no trouble, and I think Father misses having Uncle here all the time. You can take the guest room, or Akane's old room. It still has her bed set up. That way you won't have to sleep on the floor." 

Nodoka smiled and nodded. She looked over at her husband and noticed that he and Soun had already started on a shoji game. "I believe Genma has decided for me, Kasumi. We'd be delighted to stay." 

"Let me put some fresh sheets on Akane's bed and it will be all ready for you." 

"I'll come help, Kasumi. That's no problem." She gave her a wink. "Now, tell me about your date with Dr. Tofu." 

Nabiki looked up. "Oh? I've got to hear this! Wait for me." 

The three women went upstairs to prepare for the night, talking about the recent developments brought to them through the mail.   
  


And so ends another chapter of Circle Sky. Let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter Six--Night On The Town

Here's Chapter Six. Something big's gonna happen...let me know what you think! Gie-chan   
  


Circle Sky   
By: Gie (phowah@cs.com) 

A Ranma 1/2 and Gargoyles Crossover 

Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane and their familiars are not mine. They are Takahashi Rumiko-sama's. They've just come over to my place for a bit...for a sleepover, yeah, that's the ticket. 

Goliath and his familiars are the Big Mouse's (not Mousse) grotesques. Although, they have decided to perch on my roof for awhile. 

Aiden Ferguson is Christine Morgan's little gargess, and has asked for permission to attend the sleepover. She said yes, but to make sure she actually got some sleep. 

Any unfamiliar characters, such as Shiun, are mine. Sit down and get to know them, you just might find a new friend. 

Timeline: Well, I guess you could say it is after the manga is over with (i.e.. Saffron and the wedding) in Ranma, but time has passed and they just graduated from school. It's several years after Hunter's Moon in the Gargoyles line. (Although there were no Chronicles) I will end up diverging from the timeline some, but since this is my story, I have the right to, ne? Alright, on with the show.   
****

**Circle Sky**   
**Chapter Six: Old Foes, New Enemies, and Stronger Bonds**   


_~A week after the transformation~_   


A familiar voice called out. "Akane, it's time to go now." 

Akane looked up from the letter she was writing. "Okay, Ranma. I'm just finishing up the letter to our family. Do you want to add anything?" 

Ranma poked his head around the corner. "Nah, what you've written is enough. They know the same goes for me. Are you ready to go?" 

She nodded and got up. She gathered the letter and placed it in an envelope. "I just need to give this to Owen to send out in the mail." She walked over to Ranma and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope everything is fine at home." 

He gathered her up in his arms and nuzzled her cheek. "I hope so too, Akane-chan. Do you miss them?" 

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "Of course I do. Don't you?" 

He nodded. "Sure I do. But I am happy here, too." He pulled away a bit to look down at her. "Aren't you?" 

She smiled and brushed a lock of his fiery hair out of his eyes. "Of course I am happy here, my Ranma-chan. I would be happy anywhere with you." She reached up and gave him a kiss. He eagerly returned it. 

A voice broke through their communication. "I hate to break up the tongue session, but we gotta go on patrol, now." The two ended their conversation and looked at the intruder. Brooklyn stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a huge smirk plastered on his beak. 

Ranma scowled at the red male and cuffed at him. Brooklyn dodged and laughed. "Now, Ranma-chan, don't get all mad at me. You're the one that can't control their hormones!" Ranma growled a bit and leaped at Brooklyn. He just dodged again and started to run down the hall. 

Akane giggled a bit. "Yeah, I guess we need to get going." She flicked her tail at him. "Although, we can always pick up where we left off--later." 

Ranma turned toward her and raised his browridge. "Is that a promise?" 

Akane raised hers in return. "It might be. We'll have to see if we can get away for a bit. But, we have other matters to attend to at the moment." She regathered the letter home and held out her hand. "Shall we go, my Ranma-chan?" 

He sighed and took her hand in his own. "I guess. Although I am going to hold you to that--later." He entwined his tail around hers and together they strolled outside to the waiting gargoyles.   
****** 

Akane saw Owen talking with Goliath when they reached the other waiting gargoyles. She walked up to him and cleared her throat. Owen turned and looked in her direction. Akane smiled and held out the letter. "Owen, could you mail this letter home for me, please?" 

He took the letter from her outstretched talons and nodded. "Of course, Akane. Good luck on your first patrol, tonight." 

She nodded. "Thank you, Owen. I'm excited and ready to go." He turned and went inside. 

Goliath smiled at the eager one. "Well, we should get going, then." He turned and accompanied Akane to the main group. "Everyone ready?" 

They all turned to the large lavender leader. Nods and grunts of affirmation were heard all around. "All right. Angela and Brooklyn, you have Sector One. Broadway and Aiden, you have Sector Two. Hudson, Bronx and Shiun, you have Sector Three. Ranma and Akane will accompany Lexington and me in Central Park. Everyone have their radios? Okay, let's go." 

All four parties took off from the parapets and headed to their sectors to patrol for the night.   
****** 

In the group headed to Central Park, Goliath was going over some last minute pointers for the two beginners. "Just remember to be calm. If you let the situation get out of hand, there may be consequences that could affect the person you are helping out as well." 

Ranma and Akane nodded solemnly. Lex pointed downwards. "Hey everyone, look down there! We have a mugging at nine o'clock." Everyone looked in the direction he pointed to. A young female was being held on the ground by a dirty looking man dressed in black sweats. 

Ranma looked at Akane. "Isn't it eight o'clock?" 

She rolled her eyes. "You...come on!" 

All four gargoyles landed and Goliath motioned for the two novices to handle it. Ranma and Akane ran forward. "Hey, you! Stop it! Leave that poor woman alone!" 

The man in question looked up at the his accusers. "Aw, shit! Gargoyles!" He grabbed the woman's purse and ran in the opposite direction. 

Ranma turned to Akane and nodded. He took off after the thief, running. She turned to the woman and offered her hand to help her up. "Don't worry, miss. He'll go get the thief and bring your purse back." 

The woman looked terrified of Akane and started to scramble away from her. Akane gave her a small smile and went down on her haunches. She started to talk softly. "It's okay, miss. I won't hurt you. My name's Akane. What's yours?" 

The woman stammered out weakly. "It's Jennifer. Jennifer Wilcott." 

"Hi, Jennifer. The male running after your attacker is my mate, Ranma. Don't worry about him. He'll catch the attacker and bring him to justice." 

Akane stood up and offered her hand again. Jennifer looked at the talons and back at Akane. Jennifer really looked at Akane. After a few moments of deeply examining Akane's smile and trusting look, she slowly reached out and accepted her offer. Akane's smile grew larger and hoisted the scared girl up. "Thank you." 

"There, isn't that better? So, while we wait, tell me a little about yourself. Why were you in Central Park by yourself? You should know better than that." 

Jennifer started out slowly. "Well, I just recently moved to NY from the Midwest. I got a job as an assistant director for an off-Broadway production. I just got done with rehearsal and I knew I shouldn't walk this way, but I thought it was still rather early and it is a shortcut..."   


Meanwhile, while Akane and Jennifer were getting to know each other, Ranma was still chasing after the mugger. "Damn, he's rather fast. I need to pick up the pace a bit." Ranma started to run faster and within a matter a moments, caught up with the thief. 

He turned around and saw the grey gargoyle gaining ground rapidly and swore to himself. He stopped and faced his attacker. 

Ranma noticed the change in tactics and prepared himself for a confrontation. "You know, you have no way of getting away. You might as well give up now." 

The man snarled in reply and pulled a knife out. "Whatever you say, ya dirty gargoyle." He lunged at Ranma, slashing the knife at his chest. 

Ranma looked surprised at the attack and dodged it easily. "Buddy, you don't know what you are getting yourself into. You might want to surrender right now." 

The man grunted and swiped again. Again, Ranma dodged and studied his attacker. 'He's no threat to me, so why am I playing with him? I think I'll just end this now.' Ranma lashed out a foot and knocked the knife out of his hands. The man looked surprised but quickly got down to business. He made a fist and swung at Ranma. Ranma easily avoided the attack and somersaulted over the man. 

The thief looked around. 'Where's he go?' He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

He saw Ranma standing there with a big grin on his face. "Hi!" The last thing the man saw was Ranma's fist as it connected with his face. "Good night!" Ranma gave a smirk and shook his head as the man slumped to the ground, unconscious. He gathered up the crook in a fireman's carry, slung Jennifer's purse over his shoulder and walked back to where Akane was waiting.   


Akane and Jennifer were still talking when Ranma came up with the thief. He put the unconscious man on a nearby bench. "Hi, Akane. Brought ya a present." 

She gave him a big smile. "Oh, Ranma. It's just what I always wanted. You shouldn't have." She turned towards the girl. "Jennifer, this is Ranma. Ranma, Jennifer." He flashed her a smile and a wave. She smiled timidly. "Did you recover her purse?" 

"Yeah, it's right here." He pointed to his shoulder. "I don't think it's me, though. Do you?" 

Akane laughed. "No, it doesn't match your loincloth." He handed it to Akane and in turn, she handed it to Jennifer. "Check to see if anything is missing." She glanced through it and shook her head. 

Meanwhile, Lex returned from following Ranma and went over to Goliath, who was hiding in the shadows, watching Akane calm down Jennifer. "He took care of that crook with no problems. You should have seen him. The crook pulled a knife on Ranma and he didn't even flinch. He disabled him with one kick and somersaulted over him and knocked him out with one punch. He certainly can handle himself." 

"I believe Akane did fine, as well. She calmed the victim down rather fast and they have been talking ever since. I think they will do just fine." Both Lex and Goliath walked out of the shadows and headed toward the trio. Lex handed Ranma some rope to secure the sleeping thief up. Jennifer started at the two newcomers. 

Akane introduced Jennifer to them and Goliath spoke up. "Good job, you two. You handled the situation well for your first time out on patrol." 

Jennifer stared at Goliath and then back to Akane. "This was your first time? I wouldn't have known." 

She nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess we are rather new to this kind of thing. Do you need any help getting home? Do you want us to accompany you?" 

Jennifer nodded a little and gave Akane a small smile. "Yes, please. If you don't mind, that is." 

Goliath nodded. "Good idea, Akane. Why don't you and Ranma accompany her home, and Lexington and I will continue patrolling the park. We notified Elisa and she has sent someone to take care of the thief." Goliath indicated to Lex and both climbed a tree and took off into the night. 

Akane watched them glide away in the opposite direction and turned toward Jennifer. "Should we get going, then?" She nodded shyly. Akane turned toward Ranma and nodded. "Let's go, then. Which way is it to your home?" 

She pointed in a direction. "It's quite a few blocks that way." 

"Okay, let's go then. Do you want me or Ranma to carry you?" 

Jennifer looked startled. "You mean fly? In the air?" 

Akane shrugged. "Sure, why not? You'll get home a lot faster, and I don't think everyone would appreciate us walking around the city. Ranma, why don't you carry her." 

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. If I did, Akane would kill me." He walked over to her, turned around and squatted a bit. "Grab onto my neck and hang on tight, okay?" 

Jennifer looked at Ranma and slowly inched her hands around his neck and clasped them tight. "Okay, I think I am ready. Don't go too fast." 

Ranma stood up and started to climb a tree. "Don't worry, Jennifer. I'll take it easy." He launched into the air off a high branch. He circled and waited for Akane to jump and follow him. The three glided in the direction Jennifer indicated earlier.   


A few moments later, Jennifer pointed out a large brownstone building with steps in front to Ranma. "That's it. You can land in the front." He nodded and pointed out the location to Akane. She nodded as well and went ahead of him to check out the area. She landed and motioned for Ranma to land as well. He touched down and knelt to let Jennifer get off his back. She released his neck and stood up. She straightened out her outfit and smiled at the two gargoyles. "Thank you for saving me tonight. I don't know what he would have done if you didn't show up." 

Akane shook her head. "We were just doing what was needed to be done. Just make sure you have someone accompany you next time you walk through the Park at night." 

She nodded and smiled. "I try and remember that. Thank you again." 

A man walked out of the building. He was tall, around six feet, with short blond hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit with an emblem in the corner. He stayed the shadows and spoke with an accent. "Jennifer? Is that you? You were supposed to be home hours ago." 

She smiled at the man. "Oh, John. It was horrible! I was mugged in the park." 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"No, I'm fine. Actually, some gargoyles saved me and captured the mugger. They brought me home, too. Would you like to meet them?" 

John stepped into the light. Akane got a better look at the man. The jumpsuit's emblem had a circle with a hammer in it. It also had three red slashes in one corner. Akane's eyes grew wide when she recognized the symbol. She slowly backed toward Ranma. "It's nice to meet you, but we got to get going, right, Ranma? Umm..the others are waiting, right?" 

Ranma looked curiously at Akane, sensing her fear. "Akane?" She looked wildly at him and jerked her head away from the humans. "Okay. If you want to. See you later, Jennifer." 

"Actually, Ranma, Akane, you don't have to leave so soon. John would really like to get to know you better, right, honey?" 

John smiled a bit. "Oh, yes. I'd like to get to know you much better." With that, he jumped down and landed in front of the two gargoyles. "My name is John, John Castaway. It's nice to meet you." 

Ranma recognized the name and whispered, "Quarrymen." 

Castaway raised an eyebrow. "So you have heard of me. I was hoping the introductions would be brief. Funny, I don't recognize you, though. I thought I knew who all the gargoyles were in New York." He smirked a bit. "Oh well, a gargoyle is a gargoyle, I guess. Too bad you're not the Demon. She would have never fell for my little trap, though. She doesn't care a whit about humans. Pity." Castaway went back up next to Jennifer. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Honey, you should have been there. They *offered* to bring me home. I didn't have to do anything except act like a scared child. It was so easy!" 

Akane stared at Jennifer. "I actually believed you. I thought we were becoming friends." 

She sneered back. "Yeah, right. Friends with a disgusting animal like you. As if." 

Akane and Ranma looked around. They saw they were surrounded by ten men in identical jumpsuits, although they had hoods on. Each held a large sledgehammer in front of them. You could see the crackling arcs of electricity that surrounded the charged hammers. Ranma saw there was no hole for running and dropped into a ready position, backing into Akane so they stood back-to-back. Akane dropped into a ready position as well. 

"Okay, fellas. Get them." Several Quarrymen charged the two gargoyles, swinging their deadly weapons. Ranma and Akane ducked and dodged the attacks. They both lashed out some kicks to knock the hammers out of their adversaries hands. Ranma's attacker lost his hammer, but Akane's ducked just in time to avoid the blow and countered by aiming for her leg that remained on the ground. He caught her knee spur with the tip of the hammer, but that was enough for her to cry out in pain. She fell to the ground. 

Ranma heard her cry and saw her fall. "Akane!" His eyes lit up and his battle aura activated. "Okay, now you made me mad. No one, and I mean, no one hurts Akane!" He brought his hands together and summoned a ki-ball. He aimed at the largest group of Quarrymen. "Moko Takabisha!" He released the ball and it flew true to its mark. Five men fell to the ground, unconscious, smoke rising from their charred bodies. 

Castaway looked shocked at what happened. "What in the hell was that? I didn't see a plasma gun on him!" 

Ranma ran over to Akane and kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay, Akane?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. Man, that hurt! He barely brushed me with that hammer." She stood up and looked around. The other five Quarrymen were starting to advance on them. "Ranma, they're still coming!" 

He looked around. "They won't be for long." He ran at two of the attackers and shouted, "Kachuu Tenshin Ameriguken!" He rapidly punched the two men in the face and stomach. They wobbled a bit. Ranma turned around and knocked both down with a crescent kick to the head. "Okay, three left. Who's next?" 

"Ranma, help!" Akane had two of the remaining three attacking her with their hammers. Akane was doing a fairly good job blocking and dodging their attacks, but he could tell they were starting to overpower her. 

"Akane!" He ran over to her and took one of the men out with a kick in the side, followed by a punch in the head. Akane blocked a swing of the hammer and countered with a tail sweep. That knocked the man off his feet. He dropped his hammer and it rolled away to a safe distance. He quickly got up again and went after her, this time with his fists. Akane crouched in a ready position. She blocked his attack and noticed an opening he had left undefended in his defense on his side. She attacked the hole with a combination punch and kick and followed up with a smart snap kick to his jaw. She heard the sound of bones crunching and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. But before she could relax, the last Quarryman accounted for caught her by surprise. She felt his hammer strike the middle of her back. Electricity arced around her. 

As Ranma finished taking care of his attacker, he heard Akane scream in pure agony. He looked around for her. He saw her crumpled up on the ground with the last Quarryman standing over her, ready for the final blow. He howled in rage and flashed blinding white. He charged at Akane's attacker and in one motion, raised his hands and yelled "Shi Shi Hokodan!" The negative energy exploded from Ranma and met his target dead on. The Quarryman didn't even have a chance to scream. He disappeared in a shower of ashes. Ranma turned toward Castaway, a beacon of light in the night. "You. Will. Die." 

Castaway and Jennifer were watching the carnage Ranma created in awe. They couldn't believe what he was doing with his hands, or how he was able to do so in the first place. When he saw Ranma turning towards them, Castaway punched a button on his collar. "Get us out of here, now!" 

A helicopter that was hovering above lowered a rope ladder. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Castaway and he grabbed onto the waiting ladder. "Not tonight, gargoyle. Impressive show, though. I'll definitely be seeing you later. Until then!" With that, Castaway and Jennifer were raised into the waiting helicopter and escaped the wrath of Ranma. 

Ranma howled again and shot of a ki blast at the helicopter. He was too late, though. The helicopter was too far away for any real damage to be made. Ranma turned around and saw Akane still on the ground. "Akane! Are you okay?" He ran over to her and rolled her over. He saw the burn mark on her tunic. She was out cold, though. "Don't worry, Akane-chan. I'll get you home." He gathered her up and put her over his shoulder. He started to climb the building, his battle aura growing stronger and brighter as he climbed. Once he got to the top, he cradled her close to his chest and launched off the roof, heading straight for the castle. He used his aura and ki to give him a boost, and to the casual observer, looked like a meteor shooting across the sky.   
**********   


Back at the castle, everyone had returned from their patrols. Angela noticed they were lacking two members. "Father, where's Akane and Ranma?" 

He looked to his daughter in surprise. "They were accompanying a mugging victim home through Central Park. They should have arrived home before us. They have not checked in?" 

Shiun shook her head. "No, they have not returned. I wonder if something happened to them?" 

Lex shook his head. "Nah, they can handle themselves. You should have seen Ranma take out the mugger! One punch and he was out cold." 

Hudson looked out toward the city. "I don't know, lad. I have a strange feeling something's wrong." He squinted out into the night. "Aye, look. What's that light? Is that a helicopter?" 

Lex and Brooklyn went over to where Hudson stood. "I don't think so. It's moving too fast for a chopper. Flying too low, too." Brooklyn peered closer and gave Lex a shocked look. "What? Wait a minute. Look! I can't believe it. That's Ranma!" 

Everyone crowded to the edge. "Boy, look at him go!" 

"He's going at sonic speeds!" 

"Why is he glowing white?" 

"Where's Akane?" 

As Ranma came closer, everyone gathered could see that he was carrying Akane in his arms. He shot by the group and circled around the tower a few times so he could decrease speed and land. 

Xanatos and Owen came rushing out, wondering what the commotion was. "What in the hell shot by the castle? It set off the motion detectors!" 

"That was Ranma and Akane." 

"Well, they were traveling at over 150 mph!" 

"Look, they're landing." 

Ranma finally touched down, still glowing bright white, and yelled out. "Help! Akane's been hurt!" 

Owen took charge. "Bring her in the infirmary. What happened?" 

Ranma followed Owen inside, everyone else behind closely. Ranma was breathing heavily from the exertion. "Trap--Jennifer--hammers--Quarrymen!" 

There were exclamations of shock and horror. Angela gasped, "Oh no, you were jumped by the Quarrymen? How many were there?" 

Ranma had caught his breath slightly and could talk normally. His glow receded a bit. "There were ten surrounding us. We took care of them, but the last one caught Akane by surprise in the back with a hammer. She didn't even see him coming. Jennifer and a man called Castaway escaped by a helicopter." They reached the castle's infirmary. Ranma laid Akane down on her stomach on the examining table. It was obvious to everyone how badly hurt she was. She had a scorch mark in the middle of her back in the shape of the hammer head. Her skin looked charred and raw. Owen quickly started to clean Akane's wound and wrap it up in ointments and bandages. 

Broadway and Brooklyn gaped at him. "Castaway? The Hunter? Oh, boy. I knew they have been too quiet lately. Damn it!" 

Akane started to come around. She tried to get up but cried in pain. "Ranma! Where are you?" 

He knelt down next to her and smoothed her hair. "Lie still, my Akane-chan. I'm right here. Don't worry, Owen is taking care of your back." 

She moaned. "Ranma...Jennifer...tricked...us. Quarrymen. I thought..." 

"Ssshhh, sshh. It's okay, Akane. You're safe now." Akane mumbled some more and passed out. Ranma flashed white again. "Akane! What happened? Why is she out again? Akane!" 

Owen tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, Ranma. I gave her a fast-acting sedative and a pain-killer. She is asleep, now." He finished bandaging her wound and stood up. "I am quite surprised at the amount of damage she took. Normally, there would be quite a bit more. She is, for the most part, just scorched. She'll be fine after a couple nights of rest and healing. She should be back to normal in a few days." Everyone looked relieved at the news. 

Ranma's aura increased in intensity. "That's it. I'm going after him. Nobody hurts Akane. No One!" He got up from Akane's side and started to go outside, murder clearly intent on his features. 

Brooklyn stepped in front of him, arms out in a 'hold it' gesture. "Woah there, buddy. Where do you think you're going?" 

Ranma briefly glanced at him. "Don't get in my way, Brooklyn. I am going after Castaway and those fucking hammers of his, and he will pay for hurting Akane." He moved to go around the red male. 

Brooklyn moved to block Ranma's way again, but Ranma easily sidestepped him and jumped over Brooklyn. He continued to storm down the corridor, toward open air. 

"Somebody stop him! He doesn't know what he's doing!" 

Everyone ran out after him, trying to stop the furious martial artist. Brooklyn jumped on his back, trying to slow him down. Ranma just threw open his wings and tossed him off with a throw. "I said, don't get in my way. I have to do this!" 

Angela cried out. "Stop, Ranma! You aren't thinking clearly. How are you going to find him? You don't know where his hideout is!" 

He paused and turned around, eyes the same searing white that surrounded him. "Do you know where he is?" 

She shook his head. "No, we don't. You can't just charge into some warehouse, blinded by your rage. Calm down, and we'll think of a plan, okay?" 

Ranma's aura increased its intensity again. He was now a pillar of white flame that threw off glaring heat. Everyone stepped back a pace. "NO! I have to kill him now! There is no time to waste! He could hurt her or anyone else here again." He turned towards the city and ran to launch off the far side of the castle. 

"Somebody stop him before it's too late!" 

Hudson and Broadway tackled him to the ground. Ranma roared in rage and threw both gargoyles several feet away with one move. They quickly recovered and tackled him again. This time, Hudson grabbed a leg, Broadway the other, and Goliath grabbed him from behind and wrapped Ranma in a massive bear hug. Goliath bellowed in his ear. "Ranma, listen to me! You aren't thinking straight! What would Akane think of you in this position?" 

That struck a nerve. Ranma's aura flames burned higher and brighter. The mere force of the aura threw all three gargoyles off the towering inferno. 

Ranma gave a high pitched wail, threw his arms into the air, and shrieked, "Tamashii no Fuhen Sakebi!" (Cry of the Eternal Soul) Ranma's bonfire exploded into the sky in the style of a nuclear meltdown. 

Everyone jumped or ran for cover from the extreme blast. The sky was as bright as it could get on a sunny day in the middle of summer. Ranma kept sending wave after wave of his ki into the sky. After several minutes, which seemed like hours to the stunned observers, the flames finally dissipated and the sky slowly darkened to its original blackness. 

With his aura gone, Ranma collapsed bonelessly to the ground.   
****** 

Everyone stared in shock at the still martial artist. No one moved a muscle or made a sound. They didn't know what to do or what to think of doing next. 

One being did. 

Akane slowly made her way through the crowd and limped over to the motionless Ranma. She fell to ground in front of him and carefully pulled him onto her lap. She touched his face. "Ranma." 

Ranma's eyes fluttered open and looked up at the vision calling him. "Akane." He struggled to sit up, but she held him in place. He brought up a hand to her face and gently touched her cheek. "Akane." She nodded and held onto his outstretched hand. He let out a choking noise as he began to earnestly weep in her lap, clutching her tunic in his talons. Huge, racking sobs shook his large frame. He poured his soul out to her, the great barrier broken. 

Akane gathered him closer to her chest, making comforting sounds as he released his grief. She cried silently along with him, smoothing down his hair as she slowly rocked back and forth, patiently waiting for him to calm down. 

Everyone watched the pair in silence. Each was going over in their mind's eye the scene they just had witnessed. Many were thinking how impossible it was for Ranma to hold such immense, raw power within him. 

Ranma soon slowed his sobbing down and was silent once more. The pair stayed quiet for a few moments until Ranma moved to sit up. Akane released him and helped him sit up. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you, my princess." 

She smiled at him and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "You are welcome, my prince." 

They turned toward their clan members. "Sorry 'bout this. How would you like an explanation?" Everyone slowly nodded or made a noise in agreement. Akane stood up and then reached down to help Ranma up. "Let's go inside and we can explain everything where it is a little bit more comfortable." She rubbed her backside a bit and winced. "I think I sat on my tail wrong." 

That comment broke the tension and everyone started to talk and throw questions out about what happened. Ranma raised his hands in weariment. "Please, let's just go inside, and we'll talk in there, okay?" Everyone watched as Akane and Ranma slowly moved inside, giving them a wide berth as they passed and disappeared into the shadows of the castle's corridor. 

After a few minutes, Goliath motioned for everyone to follow him inside. They found the Nerimians sitting on a couch, huddled closely together. They were talking in hushed tones. They looked up when they saw the clan gather in the room and make themselves comfortable. 

When everyone had settled down, Ranma stood up. He gave the entire group a low bow. "I just want to start off by saying thank you for listening to what we have to say. And if I can request you to hold off the questions until the end, we will hopefully get everything straightened out before sunrise. I also want to say how sorry I am for completely losing control back there. I had no real excuse for my lack of control and I regret doing what I did." He sat back down next to Akane. "I explained to Akane the events that happened after she passed out on the exam table. I'm gonna let her explain what really happened, since she can put it into words better than I could." 

Akane sighed and started in on the lengthy explanation. "What you saw was Ranma's ki manifestation. All of it. He used up his entire reserves in that massive blast. The white that surrounded him was his battle aura; just like the one I produced the other day. Since he has complete mastery of his ki, he can do amazing things with it, as you saw tonight." 

"The important thing to remember when using your ki is to keep your emotions in check, since that is what fuels it. The stronger the emotion used, the stronger the ki manipulation will be." She looked at Ranma and sighed. He gave her a small smile, patted her arm, and nodded. "As Ranma mentioned earlier, he lost control. He had thought that I was seriously hurt and his rage and his anguish smothered his ability to think clearly. He let his emotions get away from him and his ki went unchecked. It was like a flame catching a cornfield in the middle of a dry spell. It flared and raged completely out of control. To my knowledge," she turned in question to Ranma. He shook his head. "And to Ranma's, that has never happened before. We have never seen such a huge excess of ki, ever. Our friend Ryouga back home had produced some massive blasts, but they were nothing on that scale. This might have something to do with our new forms as gargoyles. We are much stronger and faster in these bodies and can store a great amount of ki. Our skills have dramatically increased and we hadn't a real chance to test the extent of the new and enhanced abilities. I think we might have done a bit of that, tonight." 

"You're right, Akane. Come to think of it, the blast that I used to kill Saffron wasn't even close to being half that size." 

"And, since his emotions were getting in the way of his thought processes, he wasn't thinking clearly. He would never attack any one of you in a normal situation, ever. The code of the Art forbids an artist attacking a non-combatant." 

Ranma bowed from where he was sitting. "Again, I profusely apologize for my actions earlier. I was seeing red over what Castaway did to Akane. You need to realize something," He swallowed and looked at Akane. She gave him a small smile of encouragement and urged him to continue. "I almost lost Akane once before. It was several years ago, in China, on Mount Phoenix. The people that lived there had a god named Saffron, the one I mentioned a bit earlier, and he had turned Akane into a dehydrated doll. I had to battle him for the cure of cold cursed water to change her back to normal before the Akane-doll's eyes closed completely. If they did, that meant she had died." He closed his eyes, remembering the scene. "By the time I had killed Saffron and got the cold water to change her back, her eyes had closed completely." 

Several gasps were heard from around the room. Ranma opened his tearing eyes and looked at Akane. "I poured the water over her, hoping that there was still a chance to save her, but I couldn't find a pulse. I had cried her name out to the gods and somehow, they heard my pleas for Akane's life, and gave her back to me." She leaned onto his chest and he caught her up in a teary embrace. "I thank the gods everyday for her being in my life. Every day." He buried his face in her blue tresses and sobbed quietly. She cried along with him and murmured soothing words. 

The others surrounding them were moved by Ranma's tale. The females were openly weeping along with the couple on their mate's shoulders and several of the males were misty-eyed. Xanatos, and even Owen were touched by his story. 

Ranma sniffled a bit and sat up. He wiped his eyes and brushed a few stray tears off Akane's cheeks. "As you can tell, I would do anything, and have done so, for her. If her life was in danger, I would not hesitate to kill her attacker. In fact, I believe I killed over half of the Quarrymen tonight; for sure the one that struck Akane with that damned hammer. There was nothing left of him but a pile of ash." He turned toward the assembled clan members with a determined look upon his face, steel glinting through his blue eyes. "Castaway will be dealt with, in one way or another. He will answer for his crimes." He sat back and gathered Akane in his embrace. 

Goliath cleared his throat. "Are you finished?" Ranma solemnly nodded. "You have spun quite a spell tonight, Akane, Ranma. The circumstances that led to your 'outburst' are quite extraordinary. I accept your apology for the earlier events." He glanced around at the others assembled in the room. "I can't speak for the others, though. I do want to apologize myself for letting you go off with Jennifer by yourselves." 

Both Ranma and Akane shook their heads. "Don't blame yourself. How could you even know about the trap? It caught us all by surprise." 

Hudson nodded. "Aye, Goliath. They're right. Although we should have suspected that they'd be planning something soon. They've been way too quiet." Everyone else nodded. 

Xanatos continued. "Yes, I must agree with you, Hudson. They have been too quiet." He chuckled a bit. "Although, Ranma's blast will probably make the headlines in the news tomorrow. I wonder what they'll explain it off as?" 

Lex smirked. "They'll probably say it was a weather balloon. That's what they say to explain anything weird seen in the skies off as." 

Aiden added. "Maybe they'll think it's a freak electrical storm?" 

Broadway shook his head. "That would be a really freaky freak storm. It was as bright as what I imagine the sun as being." 

Xanatos nodded. "Yes, that's pretty close, Broadway. It was bright as day. One thing I'd like to ask you, Ranma. About ki in general." He leaned forward a bit. "Can anyone access their ki?" 

Ranma shook his head. "No, not really. I learned through my martial arts training. I have been training since I learned how to walk. Akane has about the same. It takes a tremendous amount of concentration, training and focus to summon your ki." He studied Xanatos a bit. "You have had training, so you have a bit of an advantage over the rest of them. Some time when me an' Akane are workin' out, I'll see if you have any ability. Don't be disappointed, though, if it takes a while to become comfortable with it. Akane is still learning, and from tonight's example, I have to work on mine, as well." 

"That's fine, Ranma. I have been curious since that first night when you summoned that ball of ki. I'll take you up on that offer, though. I think it would improve my training, drastically." 

Owen spoke up. "Akane, I have a question for you. When we left you in the infirmary to chase Ranma, you were still out from the sedative. When did you wake up?" 

Akane smiled. "Well, no one was in the room when I woke up. I was sleeping soundly and all of a sudden I had a desperate need to find Ranma. I must have somehow sensed he was in trouble, and that broke through the sedative. When I woke up, I just followed the shouts and the twinge in the back of my head that told me where Ranma was. I saw him throw Broadway, Hudson, and Goliath off him and shoot the blast into the sky." She turned toward Ranma. "Cry of the Eternal Soul? Where'd that come from?" 

He shrugged. "Deep inside?" She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs. He smiled a bit, but then turned serious eyes to her. "So, how are you feeling? Does your back hurt? Do you need to go lie down?" Everyone turned and looked at her concernedly. 

She smiled and laughed. "Oh, Baby, you worry way too much about me. I'm fine, a little sore and stiff, but I think the painkillers that Owen gave me have kicked in and are working just fine." 

Ranma thought for a minute then threw out a suggestion. "Can I try something, Akane?" 

"What is it?" 

"Well, I remember a trick Dr. Tofu used once and I want to see if it works." 

She looked at him a bit and nodded. "What do I have to do?" 

He got up and knelt down next to the couch. "I want you to lie down on your stomach and relax, okay?" Everyone moved in closer, wondering what Ranma was up to and trying to get a good view. 

She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her forearms. "Okay, what next?" 

"Just close your eyes and relax. If this works, you feel a heat sensation. Okay, I'm gonna start." Ranma closed his eyes and put his hands on her back. He summoned his aura and glowed a soft white. He focused the aura down his arms and into his hands. The aura then spread from his hands to Akane's back. The glow surrounded her hammer wound and encompassed her entire body. Ranma kept the glow going for a minute and then dissipated it. He opened his eyes and sighed. Akane flashed white once and went dim. 

"Open your eyes, Akane-chan. How do you feel?" 

"Mmm? I feel pretty good, really good, actually. You were right, Ranma. I felt a warm sensation start in my back and it spread throughout my body. What did you do?" 

He blushed a bit. "Well, once I saw Dr. Tofu transfer his ki into a patient that was hurt real bad. I asked him to show it to me. I never really got to try it out before." He sighed and wiped his forehead. "That took a lot out of me, though. I never really concentrated my ki that way, before." 

Lex frowned. "I thought you used up all your ki in that blast?" 

He nodded. "I did. But you produce ki continuously. I just knocked out the reserves that I gathered in this short of time. Wiped me out big time. Again." 

Owen went over and checked under Akane's bandages. He raised an eyebrow and removed the wrappings for everyone to see. Where the scorched skin used to be, a healthy patch of light-red skin shined. "Fascinating. I think you accomplished what you set out to do, Ranma. Akane, you won't even have a scar. Your back should be fine tomorrow evening, after the stone sleep." 

"Really? That's great!" She sat up and gave her mate a huge hug. "Thank you, my prince. You've saved me again!" They laughed a bit and embraced tightly. 

Akane noticed the attention was still on her and embarrassingly attempted to shift the conversation away from herself. "I sent a letter home today, telling everyone what has happened so far." She   
turned to the other females. "I mentioned to them about the mating ceremony. Should we start planning on when we're having it so I can let them know?" 

The females lit up in excitement. "Oh, yes, Akane! That would be great!" Angela bounced up and down. "We wanted to wait until you settled in some before we got down to business." She turned to the other females. "When do you all want to have it?" 

Aiden shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Anytime is fine." 

"The sooner the better." Shiun agreed. 

Hudson got a faraway look in his good eye. "We used to have them on the full moon of the month. That will be in several weeks, on the 25th. You should have plenty of time to create the ceremony. Why don't you plan on then?" 

They all looked at each other. Four bright smiles agreed in unison. "The 25th it is then. Now, what will we do for the ceremony?" 

By this time, the males and the humans had lost interest in the females' conversation and turned to one of their own. Xanatos and Owen left to take care of their own business; Hudson snagged Bronx and went for a walk; Goliath headed for the library to think about the evening's earlier events and to wait for Elisa to get off work. Brooklyn started in with a question to the newest male. "So, Ranma, what do you think of NY so far?" 

He shrugged a bit. "It's not that bad. A lot like downtown Tokyo, to be honest. Lotsa things to do, and lotsa people to ignore and ignore you. Although, I never thought much about the crime rate in Tokyo, and Nerima didn't have any, except for Happosai, the local pervert and panty thief." 

"Panty thief?" Broadway looked incredulously at him. "He stole women's underwear?" 

Ranma chuckled. "Yup. He gets rejuvenated off them and by groping females' umm...female spots....dirty old man. He's over 100 years old, wrinkled like a prune, two feet tall and perverted as all hell. He's actually the one that originated the School for Anything Goes Martial Arts. Hate to admit it, but he's good. Real good. When he's mad, there's no stopping him." 

Brooklyn got a sick look to his face. "He gropes women? That's really perverted." 

"Yeah, and he's got a real good grip on him, too. He's groped me an' Akane too many times to count. Although he been punted into LEO the same number of times." 

"Leo? Who's that?" 

"It's a what, not a who. LEO stands for Lower Earth Orbit." 

Broadway blushed a bit. "Umm...you said he groped you? Why would he grope a male?" 

Ranma winced and made a face. "Oh, well he didn't grope me when I was male. Remember, I used to be cursed to become female. A very healthy female. I was his favorite target." Ranma thought for a bit. "I think Akane brought a photo album with her from home. It should have a picture of Ranko in there. I'll go see if I can get it." 

The trio looked at each other. "Ranko?" 

Ranma went over to Akane. "Hey Akane, did you bring that big picture album with you from home?" 

Akane looked up from the list that the girls were making. "Yes, I think I did, Ranma-chan. Why?" 

He blushed a bit. "Well, I was just wondering. I wanted to show the other guys some pictures from home. Can I go get it?" 

She nodded. 'Sure, Ranma. It's in with my other stuff." He nodded and went into another room to get the book. She turned toward the other females. "Do you want to see them, too? I've got a lot of pictures in there. We can explain them as we go along." 

Aiden and the other females nodded. "That sounds like fun, Akane. We really don't know much about what you all did back home." 

Broadway announced he was going to get some drinks and snacks. Shiun stood up and went with him to help. As they gathered up the sodas and snacks, Shiun turned to her mate, "What do you think of Ranma and Akane, Broadway?" 

"Well, they seem really nice. Ranma really cares for Akane, very deeply. I can't believe all of that power and energy that he released earlier. That was incredible! I mean, when I was holding onto his leg, he was radiating heat. How do you think he did all that stuff?" 

She frowned a bit. "I really don't know. Remember when Akane summoned her red battle aura? I know that the white glow he gave off was Ranma's aura, but like you said, you could feel the heat radiating from him. He is definitely a very powerful martial artist." She thought for a minute. "I have certainly heard of ki before; we were trained in some of the meditation methods in our advanced Bushido lessons, but I've never really seen it in such a use before tonight. I do know that ki is something only masters of the martial arts are capable of using. Ranma definitely knows how to use and manipulate his ki; looks like he has known for a while, too. And from what Ranma said, Akane is also on her way to mastering her ki. They certainly do take the Art seriously." 

She turned toward her mate and smiled. "Akane is such a sweet girl, too. It's nice to have someone to talk with about home. Ishimura isn't that far from Tokyo; only a couple hours from the edge of the city. I do agree with you, though. Ranma is very protective of Akane. It's almost like he treats her safety as an obsession. Hmm." She looked in his direction. "Do you forgive him for what he did earlier?" 

He nodded soberly. "There's nothing to forgive. If I had the ability to do such things, and if something happened to you, I would have reacted the same way. I know the others feel the same way, as well." 

Shiun nodded. "I quite agree with you. His love goes deep and her for him as well. I'd almost believe they're soul mates." 

"What do you mean?" 

Shiun explained. "Some legends and religions believe that the soul each being contains is not complete. It is on a desperate mission to finds its other half to become whole. Some souls are close matches, but there is only one that fits the pattern completely. When this happens, the souls bond together and become one. Nothing can separate them, and if something should try to wedge the bonded souls apart, tremendous woe will befall that wedge." Shiun frowned a bit. "Not many souls find their complement in this day and age. That it happens at all is such a rarity." 

"What happens when the souls find each other?" 

"It depends on who you're talking to. Some religions say that the heavens sing out their song and bless the union. Others say that when the two souls become one, the hosts become one as well, hearts beating as one, breathing the same, thinking the same. As if the bodies became one as well." She smiled and Broadway. "It's said that the love of the soul mates is encompasses everything around them and the other people in the mates' lives will reap the benefits that come with it." 

Broadway smirked a bit. "So what does that mean?" 

She smiled a bit more. "I don't know. You tell me." Shiun patted his cheek and kissed him. "Now, let's get these snacks and drinks in the other room, okay?" 

He nodded and gave her a wide smile. "I love you, Shiun." 

She returned the smile. "And I love you, too, dear."   


They returned to the room with the trays and set them down on the center table. Everyone murmured their thanks and reached for their share. Ranma walked in the room with a huge book in his hands. 

He sat down next to Akane and grunted. "You sure had it piled under everything, Akane-chan. I was digging for hours!" 

She hit him with a handy pillow. "Whatever, Baby. I hope you didn't wreck or mess up anything." 

He whined. "What do you think too so long? I had to put everything else away." 

Everyone situated themselves around the bickering pair so they could see the pictures. Akane opened the book to the first page. She ran her fingers across the family picture. "This was taken about a month before my mom died." She pointed to each person. "That's my dad, Soun, and my mom, Kikuko. Kasumi is standing between Mom and Dad, and Nabiki is on Daddy's lap. That's me on my mom's lap. This was taken at my birthday party. I had just turned six." 

"You looked a lot like your mom, Akane." Aiden noted. "Same hair and eyes." 

"Yeah, we all got our eyes from Mom. We got a lot of features from her." 

Angela asked quietly. "If I could ask, Akane, how did she die?" 

She swallowed and nodded. "It's okay, Angela. She had cancer. It took her very quickly. We barely had a chance to say goodbye." Ranma put his arm around her and she leaned onto his shoulder. "I still miss her. I wonder what she'd think of me becoming a gargoyle." 

Ranma said quietly. "She'd be proud of whatever you became, Akane. As long as you were happy." 

She looked up at her mate. "Thank you, Ranma-chan. That is the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me." She smiled and turned toward the book in her lap. She flipped the page. 

Everyone started to giggle and chuckle in their own way. Akane burst out in a fit of laughter. "I forgot, Ranma! You were at the party, too." The picture was of a little pig-tailed boy with cake smeared all over the top of his head. It also showed Chibi-Akane with her small fist balled up under Chibi-Ranma's nose. The look on Ranma's face was one of shock. 

Ranma made a grimace. "I think I remember being there. Pops and I left for our training trip a week or so later. I don't remember what I said to get you so mad, though. Probably called you a uncute tomboy or somethin'." 

"I don't remember, either." She looked at the next page. There was a picture of Akane, a little older, in a training dogi, frozen in the crane position. "I had just started to learn martial arts. Mom had already passed away and Daddy saw the Art as a way for me to work out the anger that kept building up." She explained to the others. "I had a lot of frustration and anger inside me, because I didn't know why Mom had died and gone away. Daddy spent all his time crying in front of the family shrine; Kasumi took over Mom's chores, becoming the head of the household. She tried really hard to hold us together. She was only nine years old. Nabiki buried all of her emotions and went into an emotionless shell. She wouldn't talk to anyone and Kasumi had to practically drag her out of her room to eat and go to school." She thought for a minute. "Come to think about it, I don't think Nabiki ever really came completely out of the ice igloo she built around herself. At least not like she used to be before Mom died." 

She turned the page. The next couple of pages had a bunch of ribbons and certificates and pictures of Akane accepting awards. "These are pretty much all of my awards from school. Most are academic, but some are from the sports I participated in. I threw myself into my schoolwork and school, wanting to be good at something." 

She came across the next set of pictures. Akane was about twelve, and she was being chased by a boy with brown hair and a samurai's robe. He had a cluster of flowers in each hand. In the next, Akane was chasing the boy with a bokken. Ranma snorted. "Kuno was chasing you that early?" 

Akane gave the others a little background on the Kuno in question. "Yep. Tatewaki Kuno had started to take lessons from Daddy in the Art. He started spouting his awful poetry when I entered high school. He had just started a Shakespeare class and was totally into it." 

Brooklyn chuckled. "Sounds like you had an interesting childhood, Akane." 

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you haven't heard the half of it. It quadrupled in intensity when Ranma arrived. Even before he arrived, Kuno made a stupid speech in front of the entire student body, stating whoever beat me in combat would be allowed to 'date with me.' That started my morning workout of pummeling the male half of the student body." 

Aiden looked shocked. "You used to beat up all the boys in the morning?" 

She made a face. "It's not like I asked for it. It actually would have made my life easier if Kuno had shut his mouth once in a while. A lot of the girls thought I egged the boys on and were extremely jealous of me because I was taking the boys' attention away from them. At least that all stopped when Ranma arrived." 

Ranma puffed out his chest a bit. "Yep! I saved the day!" 

She lightly punched him in the stomach, deflating his ego. "You might have solved that problem, but you caused plenty more." Before he could give a retort, she covered his mouth and turned the page. On the next page was a picture of the Ranma and Akane sitting on the back porch, eating a tasty dessert. Akane had a small smile on her face and Ranma looked like he was blushing a bit. 

"Remember this one, Akane? This was just a few months after I came back from China." 

"Yes, Ranma, I do. That was a few nights after the Romeo and Juliet play." Ranma blushed a bit, remembering. He nodded in agreement. 

On the same page was a picture of Ranma being malleted by a very angry Akane. He winced and asked her, "Who put this album together, anyway?" 

Akane smiled and giggled. 'Well, I did some, but Kasumi did most of it. Nabiki took a lot of the pictures." 

Lex pointed at the picture. "Why are you hitting him?" 

Akane looked at Lex and said with a straight face. "Do I need a reason?" She broke her look and sighed. "Ranma and I fought constantly when we first met each other. A lot of the arguments stemmed from the arranged marriage between us. We simply were too stubborn and didn't want to be forced into something that we didn't want, even though later on we did want it. Our pride got in the way, too. Also, I still had a lot of pent-up anger inside me and I found a new release: Ranma. Any little thing would set me off, and Ranma's smart mouth didn't help much either." 

"Yeah, I didn't think much before I said anything. We called each other a lot of names and had lots of petty fights. Sometimes, I don't know why we stuck together." 

She pointed at the earlier picture. "Well, there were some nice, quiet moments, too. I always held those memories very dear in the back of my mind." 

"Yeah, I always liked it when you smiled. Even if it wasn't directed at me." He smiled a bit. "I liked to get you riled up. You were so easy to tease. It was irresistible. At least, that way you paid attention to me. I was willing to take the punishment for the attention I got in return." 

Brooklyn smirked. "Sounds a little masochistic." 

He shrugged. "I guess. Attention is attention, after all." 

Lex persisted. "Why a mallet?" 

Ranma nodded. "I've always wanted to know that, too. Especially where you kept it." 

Akane blushed. "I really don't know. One day I was just really angry at you for some reason--you probably were glomped by Shampoo and Ukyou--and I wished I had something big to hit you with. I reached back," as she was talking, she reached behind her and mimicked her motions, "and I brought out this blue, glowing hammer." She brought forth her mallet for everyone to see. 

Ranma backed away a bit in an automatic reaction to seeing the object he always associated with Akane's temper. He got a closer look at it. He realized something. "Akane, do you realize that your mallet is made of ki? You have been using your ki all this time, just unconsciously." 

She gave her hammer a second look. "I guess you're right. I just never realized it. Does that mean I can access my ki, now?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know, Akane. Release the hammer and then try to summon it in front of you." 

She did so, and it appeared when she called for it. "I did it!" 

"Now, see if you can shape it into something else." 

She concentrated and everyone watched as the hammer shifted into a katana, then into a bokken, then a giant spatula. She smiled as she waved the spatula around. She dissipated her ki and gave Ranma a hug. "Thanks, Ranma! You learn something new, everyday, right?" 

He beamed back at her. "Yup. Now, we can see if you can fire off bursts when we do our next training session." 

Everyone gave their congratulations to Akane. She beamed at the group and returned her attention to the photo album. "Okay, let's see what's next." She turned the page. 

The next picture was of Ranma in the dojo, doing a kata with his shirt off. He was facing the camera with a determined look on his face. You could see beads of sweat running down his cheeks and chest. Akane gave an 'eep' and covered her mouth. "That's not supposed to be in there!" 

Ranma gaped at Akane. "I recognize that picture. Isn't that one of the pictures I posed for when I owed Nabiki money? She showed me the ones she was going to be selling. Why do you have one?" 

She fidgeted and glanced around her. "Umm...she gave it to me?" He raised a browridge at her. "I found it just laying around?" She blushed a bit and raised her chin. "Well, actually, okay I bought it from her. Happy?" 

He gave her a sideways glance and smirked at her. "Yup. I always knew you were after my body." Snickers were heard from the others surrounding them. 

Akane gasped and hit him with the pillow from earlier. "Pervert!" 

He snatched the pillow away from her. He pinned her arms down to her sides and went nose to nose with her. "Who's the pervert? I don't have a half-naked picture of you." 

She gasped again and was about to reply but Ranma caught her lips up in a kiss to silenced her. She relaxed a bit and he released her. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "Okay, so I'm a pervert." She giggled and glomped him. "Wo ai ni, Airen!" He sighed and patiently withstood the glomp. 

Everyone giggled and laughed at the two. 

Angela got a closer look at the picture and gave a low whistle. "Hey, Ranma, you're quite a hunk for a human!" The other females giggled at the comment, including Akane, who laughed uproariously. Ranma blushed deeply and glanced away in another direction. 

Brooklyn looked at her in shock. He elbowed her and scowled. "And what am I, chopped liver?" 

Angela looked at Brooklyn trying to imagine him in a human form. She giggled and nodded. "Yup. Chopped liver is about right." 

He scowled some more and turned away. Angela patted him on the back. "Oh, Brook, you silly. You may be chopped liver, but you're my chopped liver." 

"Well, Angie, since you put it so eloquently..." He turned around and brought her close for a kiss. She gladly returned it and brought it up to the next level. 

Whoops and whistles brought the two out of their steamy embrace. She smiled at him and flicked his beak. "Don't call me Angie." 

"Don't call me Brook. Hudson's the body of water around here. Anyways, I gotta somehow try and reclaim my title as the suave one around here. Since Ranma has come in and knocked me off my pedestal, I just don't seem to measure up anymore." Everyone laughed at Brooklyn's injured pride and Ranma's sudden uneasiness. 

Akane stopped giggling and turned the next page. It was of Ranma in girl form, sitting in the koi pond, fuming. Brooklyn let out the whistle this time. "Who's the babe in the wet t-shirt contest?" 

Ranma scowled and whapped Brooklyn in the side. "That's me, you baka. My curse, remember?" Akane just returned to her laughing fits. 

She wiped her eyes and smirked. "Yep, that's Ranko in her most well-known position. Smack dab in the middle of the koi pond. I usually sent him in there, for something that he said or did. Usually by way of the mallet or my foot." 

"Yeah, the koi quickly identified me by the splash I made." 

Aiden looked confused. "Akane, if that's Ranma, why did you call him Ranko?" 

"Well, that's a bit confusing. You see, when Ranma and his dad went on their training trip, they signed a contract with Auntie Nodoka, Ranma's mom, stating that if Ranma wasn't a 'man among men' when they returned, they would have to commit seppuku, or ritual suicide." 

Everyone gasped. "How could you do such a thing, Ranma?" 

He looked pained. "I didn't know what I was doing! I was only six when we left. And with that curse, I wasn't very 'manly;' so when Mom came around to the dojo, looking for me an' Pop, 'Ranko' was born as Akane's cousin, and 'Mr. Panda' was her pet. 'Ranma' and 'Genma' had always just left on a training trip." He sighed. "I'm really glad that she knows, now. And that we didn't have to commit seppuku. It's nice having a mother that you aren't afraid of being around." 

Akane nodded and patted his arm. "Me too. You always looked so sad when Auntie wasn't looking. I could tell that you hated being Ranko around her." 

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to tell her all about the curse, but Pop always stopped me from doing it. Especially when she looked so sad when she 'just missed them.'" He brightened. "Although, now I don't have to worry about changing in the wrong place, getting called a girl and Kuno and Happosai gropin' me." 

Shiun's eyes went wide. "That boy Akane was chasing in an earlier picture used to grope you?" 

He nodded and made a face. "Yeah, he was in love with my girl side. He called me his 'osage no onna,' or 'the pigtailed goddess.' My red hair is all that I have left of Ranko. Sort of weird, though, that when I came out of the spring it was red. Normally, my hair was black." 

Akane flipped through a couple pages. She stopped and giggled behind her hand. She pointed out one in particular. "You mean like this one, Ranma?" The picture was a classic pose where Kuno had come up from behind Ranma-chan and wrapped his arms around her. She looked absolutely startled and disgusted and tears were coming from Kuno's eyes. 

Ranma groaned and sighed. "Exactly like that, Akane. Thank you for reviving the memory for me. I really got to talk to Kasumi about her warped sense of humor at some point." 

Broadway wondered, "Why didn't you tell him that you two were the same person?" 

Akane groaned. "Don't you think we tried? We told him, showed him, told and showed him at the same time, had people give testimonials, demonstrated on the other cursed victims in Nerima. Nothing worked. He thought Ranma had enslaved the pigtailed girl and kept calling him a 'vile sorcerer' and attacking him to release both me and his precious pigtailed girl from his evil grasp." She giggled. 

Ranma started to flip through the book. He got to a certain picture. "This is the entire group. 'The Nerima wrecking crew' the authorities called us." The picture was worn and tattered on the edges. He pointed out the individuals: "That's me, of course and Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, Cologne, Happosai, Kuno, Mousse, Ryouga, Prince Toma and his guards, Nabiki, Kasumi, Pops in panda form, Soun, and Akane. This is after the adventure on Toma's Island, right, Akane? 

"I believe so, Ranma. Especially when Prince Toma and his guards are in the picture. And we have our fancy dresses on, too." 

Ranma gave some information about that adventure. "Kuno had a boat and we all went for a ride when a storm shipwrecked us on a deserted island. Then Toma and his goons kidnapped all the girls to participate in a martial arts wedding match to be his bride." 

Akane continued. "He picked me as the 'winner' after I slapped him around for treating women as objects to be won." 

"You go, girl!" Angela crowed. 

Akane giggled, but sobered up quickly. "Actually, he had lost his mother very early in life, as well. I sort of felt bad for him. At least I had Kasumi; he had no one." 

"Plus, he had a magic spring that changed anyone who touched it into a male. I really was interested in that." 

Angela inquired, "Did you get a chance to use it?" 

He shook his head. "Actually, I had to destroy it because Akane was going to fall into it. I didn't want her to become a male. And there was no hot water cure for this one, either." 

She patted his arm. "Yep, that was actually the closest you came to a real cure. I always appreciated that gesture. The other cursed victims on the other hand..." 

"Yeah, they beat me senseless for destroying the spring." 

Akane ran her finger over the picture, thinking about the past. "You know, I was so happy that you gave me that silver frame for Christmas that year, Ranma-chan. Even though we were separated by all of your fiancees and my suitors in the picture. And I gave you that ratty scarf..." 

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, it was sort of ratty, wasn't it? But, I knew you put your heart into it, so I treasured it, Akane-chan." 

Akane handed Angela the photo album and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, my Ranma-chan," she whispered. 

He whispered back. "I love you, too, my Akane-chan. My heart, soul, mind, and body is all yours and only yours." He kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his body and sighed. 

Angela, Brooklyn, Lex and Shiun were flipping through the album, laughing and snickering over various pictures found throughout the book. Brooklyn let out a snort and pointed out one in particular to Ranma. "Ranma, can you explain this one?" 

He glanced over and saw which one Brooklyn was so interested in. It was of him in girl form in a Playboy bunny outfit winking cutely at the camera. He groaned loudly. "Akane, your sister is one warped chick." 

"Which one?" Akane said drowsily. The day, or rather night, has been long and involved. 

"Both, actually. Nabiki for making me pose in that way for the picture and Kasumi for putting it in the book." 

Akane sat up and looked at the offending picture. "Oh, that one. Actually, I put that one in there." 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why that one? You know how I hated that outfit." 

"Well, I knew you didn't like it, but it reminded me of how you went out looking for students for the dojo. Sentimental reasons, I guess." 

"I guess. But why that pose? It looks like I was enjoying myself way too much." 

Akane giggled and snuggled back into his chest. "Oh, give it up, Baby." 

Aiden sat up and stretched. "Hey guys, this was fun. We should do this again, soon. But it's almost sunrise; we should go out to our positions." 

Angela handed Akane the photo album. "Yes, that was a lot of fun. It's nice just to sit and talk, don't you think so?" 

Akane nodded and smiled. Yes, I think so, too. It was fun reliving some of our old adventures and memories. You guys will have to be next and tell some of your own." 

Brooklyn offered his hand to pull Angela up. She accepted and as they walked out, Brooklyn called over his shoulder. "'Night, Akane, *Ranko-chan*." Ranma scowled at his 'rookery brother' and made a motion to chase after him. 

Lex and Aiden walked out hand-in-hand, shaking their heads and snickering. 

Broadway and Shiun cleaned up a bit before retiring to their perch with a wave. 

Akane turned to the last page in the book. "Look what picture is last, my Ranma-chan." 

He looked and blushed. It was one of the proposal pictures that Xanatos had made the first night they arrived. "I'm glad that they didn't get to that one. I couldn't take much more of Brooklyn's teasing." 

"Oh, you silly. You two are peas in a pod. It's like you are true rookery brothers." They sat and flipped through the rest of the album, reliving past adventures and memories. 

Ranma sighed after a few minutes. "I guess we'd better go join them before Brooklyn comes back and goads me into chasing him through the hallways again." 

"I guess so." Akane started to stand up, but got a bit dizzy and sat back down again. "Oh my, I guess I have been sitting for too long. The sedative is affecting me a bit." 

Ranma stood up and turned around. He gathered Akane up in his arms and carried her down the hall. "Don't worry, your knight in shining loincloth is here to escort you to your perch!" 

Akane giggled. "My, my, Sir Ranma-chan! Aren't you bold this night? I thank you from the bottom of my woozy heart for your kind deed. You must remind me to reward you a handsome king's ransom later. Although, if I remember correctly, I was supposed to continue what we started earlier this evening, wasn't I?" She started to nibble on Ranma's earlobe. 

He growled. "Don't start anything you can't finish, my princess." He stopped in the shadows of the entryway to the tower they perch on and stood her up against the wall. "But we do have a few extra minutes..." He kissed her passionately and his hands started to roam around her body, his talons trying to memorize every curve and line on her muscular frame. 

She brought her hands around his neck and intertwined her fingers in his blazing hair. She released him after enjoying his ministrations for awhile and pushed him back a bit. She twirled a lock of his fiery mane in her talons and looked him in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you, my Ranma-chan, for coming to my rescue, again, tonight. You are truly my knight in shining armor." 

He shook his head. "You never have to thank me, Akane-chan. I am you and you are me." He brushed a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear. "You are my life. If you were not to survive, I would not continue on, as well. I know you would do, and have done, the same thing for me." 

She nodded and gave him another kiss. "Of course, my prince. You should not expect any less from me. I love you, after all. Come on, we better go outside. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." 

He nodded and took up her hand. They walked out into the morning twilight. They stood in their positions and Akane felt like she was getting dizzy again. She started to sway and Ranma caught her. He gave her a quick once-over and sat her down on the edge of the parapet. She leaned against him and sighed. "I sure hope I feel better tomorrow night. I'm starting to feel stupid." 

"Don't say that, Akane. You got hurt real bad, tonight. If you were in your original human form, you'd probably be in an intensive care ward with tubes and stuff coming out of you." 

"I guess. Here comes the sun. Good night, my prince. Love you." She brought her arms around him in a loose hug. 

He leaned his cheek against one of her horns and started to gently stroke her hair. "Love you too, my princess. Sweet dreams." He started to hum and rock her a bit. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the vibration lull her into sleep before the sun froze them in their position for the day.   


***** 

He stared out the window, watching the sun rise over the horizon. He relived the encounter with the beast over and over in his mind. 'Where did those blasts come from? I didn't see a weapon on him! It was like he fired them from his own hands. They were so destructive. He killed my men with a single shot.' He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 'Is he a mage? Does he use magicks? If that's so, then this puts a twist in my plans. I must augment my strategies. If I can learn how he did that, this just might be the way to finally destroy The Demon and her kind.' John Castaway, the Hunter, turned away from the window with a sadistic smile on his face. "I will get Her yet." 

******   


Well, that's the end of what I have. Sorry to dissappoint anyone. But if you have any ideas on how to keep going--well, I do have a few *sketchy* ones, but I'm always open to feedback. Just don't expect me to rewrite the entire story. *shakes head* oi... Gie-chan 


End file.
